


AKB0048 Gen. 80

by fluffybuns77



Category: AKB0048, AKB48, Idol Anime - Fandom, anime - Fandom, idols - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: AU, Chieri - Freeform, Gen, Kanata - Freeform, Mimori - Freeform, Reader Insert, Yuka - Freeform, idols you can meet, nagisa - Freeform, orine, successors, trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybuns77/pseuds/fluffybuns77
Summary: Female Reader InsertI wrote/published this on Wattpad under the same username before moving over here, since Wattpad fanfiction is dying.Sorry ahead of time for the shippers, the male and female characters are just close friends.I DO NOT OWN AKB0048 OR AKB48 (the group that inspired the anime) THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS/NAMES FROM THE ANIMEY/N has loved 00 all her life and finally has the opportunity to join when the announcement for the 80th generation audition appears! Her journey takes her to new places, with new friends, and new experiences beyond what she ever believed!I did literal hours and days of research into the actual group AKB48 to find music and dances that might fit into this story with some from the anime, so I hope you like it!The previous trainees are now;Nagisa-Acchan 14thChieri- Takamina 6thOrine- Sashiko 8thYuka- Yuihan 8thKanata- Sayaka 11thMimori- Mariko 8thSonata- Still trainee (she's younger so longer training to reach her best)Makoto- Still TraineeSuzuko- Manager traineeMagumi- Yukirin 7th
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Dreams Beginning

**Author's Note: I will link translations and videos to songs at the end of the chapter. Videos will not be from the anime in order to show a better idea of the dance routines.**

**Third person POV**

Riding her electric surfer towards the next island, y/n watched her surroundings for any sign of police. She only learned 00 was coming a few hours ago but she refused to miss it! What if they never came back, and this was her only chance to see them live? She'd rather go to jail than miss the brave girls who gave her so much hope and happiness. Besides, her dad always says they don't arrest the little kids because adults think they don't know better.

Since Azurestar was mostly ocean, she knew she had to finally face her fears of the deep waters, as her island was too small to risk having a concert there. Whenever she looked down and felt her stomach twisting from the dark depths, she focused herself on what lie ahead and pushed through.

When she was only a few minutes from island 776 she noticed a mass of small fleet ships coming around the island bend. Panicked, she quickly flattened herself against the board and slowed its speed so it would sink more into the water to hide her presence. Wearing her deep blue suit was defiantly the best idea. Her white hair on the other hand, stuck out like a sore thumb.

While carefully making her way to shore, she noticed single and double seat pods gently swimming past beneath her; so that's how other people are getting there. Maybe if her mom actually approved of her going she'd have had that option.

Sliding onto the sand, she crawled around the big rocks and buried her board under some large leaves and wet sand. Double checking that it wouldn't be swept away by high tide, she shimmied along the ground until she reached the tree line. Finally standing up, she pulled the military map she took from her dad's desk out of her wetsuit pack. Carefully, she used the mad to avoid every spot marked patrol for the concert and finally made it to the field where the concert would be.

Climbing up to the cliff top around the open clearing she watched the sun set as people of all kinds and all ages gather in the field. Hopefully her high vantage point will not only help her see everything, but also keep her away from most of the fighting. She could even see other kids her age across from her, on an outcrop just above the rest of the crowd! She laughed at how much higher she was off the ground from everyone else.

She put on her glowing slap bracelets for the show when she heard the familiar sound of a ship entering the atmosphere. Excitedly, she looked up and saw the lights of their ship shine down from the clear sky as its wings began to spread like a Phoenix!

" **A-K-B-0048!!!** " The intro voice yelled.

" **Thank you all so much for coming! We're so happy to see you all**!"

The voice of the 14th generation Acchan rang out over the island. The excitement and joy in her voice built on the warm feeling in y/n's chest and stomach making it swell!

The successors scrambled along the stage in a coordinated manner as 'Oogoe Diamond' started to play. This is amazing! As they started singing and dancing kiraras emerged all over the venue emphasizing the mesmerizing shine of the girls!

"Hashiridasu BASU oikakete.  
boku wa kimi ni.  
tsutaetakatta.  
kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete.  
taisetsu na mono ga mietanda!"

Acchan and Takamina the 6th's kiraras engulfed them like blankets of light! Mayuyu flew right up to y/n, smiling brightly while dancing for her. The sweat on her forehead only adding to her glow as a few kirara's danced around with her. Watching Mayuyu head back towards the stage only made y/n's heart beat faster with having see her up close! Y/N was mesmerized by the two kiraras that stayed with her seemed to move and pulse with her heart beat! She was so excited she almost missed the music change to 'High Tension'!

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Kakko tsukenaide koe wo dase!  
Rizumu ni noranakya hajimaranai.  
Kono sai teisai kanagurisutete.  
Sawaide moriagatte matsuri ga owaru made."

Of all the dances AKB has this one is the most relaxed and jumpy! Takamina leading the group with sass was so fun to see in person! She danced around and shouted with glee while the successors glow grew ever brighter! The beautiful kiraras beside her chirped happily through the show, y/n being to distracted by their glow and the music to notice the successors taking notice of the kiraras reacting to her aura.

The music echoed across the island, creating an amplifying effect on the groups music as 'High Tension' ended, and 'Bokutachi no chikyuu' began. Y/N smiled at what looked like Sayaka the 11th and Mariko going down to perform for the group of kids across from her!

"Hiza ni te wo tsuita shisei de (shisei de)  
karada wo marumenagara.  
atama wo gyutto sagete.  
mata no shita kara nozoita!  
aoi sora ga sakasama ni (sakasama ni)  
mukou ni hirogatte iru.  
kinou made no joushiki ga!  
sukoshi mo ugokanai."

The military finally found it's way to the concert! Missiles and gun fire went off left and right, as the new trainees launched in defense of the concert. Despite all the noise and terrifying enemy attacks the successors never stopped shinning for even a moment! They sang loud and proud, shinning so bright it was almost blinding!

Sashiko the 8th cut two missiles apart with her mic saber before they could hit the flying get, while Sayaka and Mariko caught the debris to protect the audience. Yukirin the 7th and Sae gracefully dodged nets, inadvertently allowing them to catch y/n and hold her to the ground. Almost as if on cue, one of the armored DES guards found her and tried to drag her away!

Y/N screamed when the nets held to tight for her to try and escape, catching Yuihan the 8th and Mayuyu's attention. The relief she felt when they cut her loose and stunned the soldier was overwhelming, but short lived. Y/N's eyes went wide as she points to the other side of the cliff.

"Mayuyu , look!" She screamed.

Their attention snapped to the other children across from them. Y/N watched them rush the guards coming up behind the kids, and once again felt relief when they were separated. Y/N was so energized she took a metal piece off of the broken net and nailed one of the guards down in the venue harassing other fans! She cheered after seeing it hit their head allowing the other fans to get away! When Sashiko smiled, waved, and winked at y/n having seen her do it, causing y/n to blush.

They happily returned to the concert, blowing kisses and flying back towards their ship. 'Pioneer' started and the members went gliding across the crowd completely wiping away any fear that had remained.

"Tokai no katasumi.  
shinkirou mitai ni.  
totsuzen ano hi umareta.  
yume no FIELD!  
JAAJI ni kigaete.  
hajimeta RESSUN.  
jibun wo kirihiraite.  
mirai tagayashita!"

As the girls sang out their hearts and feelings, tears came to y/n's eyes. She could feel their love, their hope, their light! She felt something she'd never felt before, a feeling she never wanted to forget.

Yuko and Nyan-Nyan flew up to wave goodbye, their kiraras dancing in their presence! She watched in awe as the girls continued to shine bright even as they said goodbye.

And just like that, they were gone and the concert was over. Watching the fading light stream of the ship, she knew then and there that someday she would be up on that stage.   
One day, she could shine just as bright.   
Some day, she would be a successor.   
Some day, she would achieve her new dream.  
Some day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Translations and Videos**  
 _Oogoe Diamond_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/oogoediamond_single.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/7uruBpUbEpU

_High Tension_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/hightension.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/PBkCxWwRtFc

_Bokutachi no chikyuu_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/bokutachinochikyuu.html  
Video  
I couldn't find a dance video for this one so it may not have a routine.

_Pioneer_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/pioneer.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/ve8Mnac0Qo0


	2. A Leap of Faith: The First Steps

**Third person POV**

~7 years later~

Y/N woke to the sound of a crowgull chirping outside her window. She smiled at the memory she'd dreamt of, her dream has always stayed with her. Realizing it was 8AM she got up for her morning routine. Thankfully, the kitchen was the only room downstairs so she wouldn't have to run up and down.

After a healthy breakfast, she spent an hour stretching and practicing her favorite dances from 00. She beamed at her ability to learn choreography simply by watching it enough. At 9:30 she took a nice hot shower and brushed her teeth after using the toilet. Once she was dressed for work it was 10:15 and time to head out.

As she danced about the wood floors picking up her pack and making sure it had all she needed she descended the small staircase to the front door. Hopping on her scooter she happily hummed to herself as she made her way to work. Technically it was an internship, because she wasn't quite old enough to work; but the head seamstress still pays her even though she doesn't have to.

Marking her arrival on the board, she makes her way to the back of the work room. The head seamstress, Britney, walks in as y/n hangs up her bag.

"You ready to keep up the hustle?" She asks cheerfully.

"Absolutely!"

"Are you gonna meet the deadline? It's gotta get finished today." She asked.

"I absolutely will! I'm not gonna blow my first solo job, and I want my sister to feel absolutely beautiful on her big day."

"Alright! You're doing amazing y/n, I can't wait to see her in it."  
  


Seven and a half hours of work, and little bit of frustration later the dress was finally done. A beautiful white and fiery red fit to flare, with a special stitch for the extended part of the hips she knows her sister is insecure about. While hours had passed, it felt like minutes. Y/N always got lost in her projects and loved how her mind calmed while focusing on creating something with her own hands. The door bells jingling pulled her attention away from her now finished project.

"Y/N!!" Her sister excitedly called.

"Ivelisse!" She smiled back.

After a tight hug, her sister's shinning eyes met hers.

"Soooo, is it ready?"

"Just finished it!" Y/N announced proudly.

Ivelisse shouted with glee, following her sister around the back curtain. When her eyes landed on the dress tears fell, as an enormous smile spread across her face.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"I'm so glad you like it!"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!!"

After another tight embrace, y/n helped Ivelisse try the dress on. If she wasn't glowing before, she definitely was now.

"You worked some kind of magic," she said admiring herself,"Do you have your dress?"

"Of course I do! There's only a month left, it'd be bad if I didn't." Y/N joked.

Y/N's phone started vibrating relentlessly in her back pocket, catching her sisters attention. Checking the time, and realizing y/n is usually off by now she got help changing and bid her farewell.

After packing up her tools, y/n decided to wait until she makes it home to check whatever caused the ruckus on her phone. Riding along the shore line, she watched the moon reflecting off the water. While she's usually home at 9:45 she got home at 10:15 tonight. Thankfully, she had a late lunch while working.

Thinking her mom had called her to 'checkup' on her, as she had every month this past year on her own, she finally checked her phone.

Her heart skipped a beat at the notification sparkling before her.

_AKB0048 80TH GENERATION AUDITIONS NOW OPEN_

Overcome with emotion y/n screamed and jumped with excitement before roughly snatching her phone back up. Immediately she pressed play on the video and placed it back down on the counter. Sashiko the 8th came into view giving her signature point and wink as she began to talk!

" **Hello, everyone! 8th generation Sashiko here, and I'm extremely excited to announce that auditions for 00's 80th generation of trainees is officially open! All you have to do, is send in a video of you singing and possibly dancing to your favorite song, AKB or otherwise to this web address!"** She points to a pop up page link," **Give it everything you've got, and the best of the auditions will make it to secondary try outs. We can't wait to meet you all!** "

The rest of the successors came into frame and shouted in unison.

**"We can't wait to meet you all!"**

Ending the video with a reminder to encrypt the data for the safety of the participants.

Covering her mouth in shock, her eyes remained glued to the now still image of the audition process. Her adrenaline was pumping so hard her cheeks were red and small tears pricked the edges of her eyes.

Eventually she ran to grab her camera but paused once it was in her hand. What if she wasn't good enough? Could she really handle her dream being shot down?

You know what? No.

She shook her head and reminded herself that the only thing to come from not trying, is failure. If she ever wants to move forward, she _has_ to try.

With renewed resolve she takes her camera upstairs and begins her audition. She gives it everything she's got, and more. She pushes herself with her dancing, singing with all her heart; her sweat flying as she goes. When the song is over, and the smile she always has when she dances is splayed across her face she ends the video and excitedly prepared it for viewing. Eventually, she sent her audition off and felt the exhaustion of the day set in as she finally sat back on her bed.

Full of excitement, nerves, and happiness she didn't even care that she was so sweaty. She went right to sleep, and dreamed of where she could be a year from now.


	3. A Big Decision

**Third person POV**

~3 1/2 weeks later~

Saturday's are always so calm, for y/n. She spent the warm summer morning floating on the pond behind her apartment, thinking about her sister's big day. Only a few days away.

She stared up at the feathery clouds, and sighed at the warm sun shining on her skin. The vibrating sound of her phone interrupted her calm. She slowly swam to the rock her phone sat on, and hoped up to sit on the rock beside it. Clicking open the notification and seeing the e-ticket attached to the message, caused her to nearly dropped her phone in the water from the shock and excitement.

She made it! SHE ACTUALLY MADE IT!!! She hopped around and danced with glee, singing and shouting and laughing. She decided to make her way home before calling her dad and sister, to tell them the good news!

When she made it home she spent at least an hour on the phone with her dad and sister just rambling with disbelief and excitement. It made her so happy that they got so excited and happy for her. It gave her comfort to know they wouldn't tell her mother until after she had been gone for a while. Hopefully she'll believe y/n would just suddenly take a vacation.

Eventually they said goodbye, and y/n decided it was time to make some lunch before going to actually find out what if anything she needed to do, and when she would be leaving.

Running upstairs and plopping in her bed she read through her acceptance letter and clicked on the the ticket.

Y/N felt the blood drain from her face, as her thoughts crowded in.

The 14th.. two days away. Her ticket to the secondary audition was the day before her sisters wedding. The wedding her sister never thought she would have because she didn't believe any woman would ever love her. The wedding y/n was supposed to be the Maid of Honor for. The wedding of her sister, who defended her from their mother after she found out y/n had gone to see 00 all those years ago. The wedding of the woman who has loved and supported and been there for her, for her entire life.

What is she supposed to do now?

But.. this is her dream. It's been her dream since she was a little girl. The dream she's practiced and loved every day since she was so small. The dream that means EVERYTHING to her, that has always meant everything to her. The dream her sister and father have always supported and wanted for her. The dream they wanted her to have because they know it makes her happy. The dream that could help create the dreams and cradle the hopes of thousands of other children.

_How am I supposed to make this decision?_

_How am I supposed to choose between one of the biggest days of my sister's life and my own life long dream?_

She picked up her phone and quietly messaged her father.

"Dad? I need some help."  
"What's going on, pup?"  
"Safety zone?"  
"Safety zone. Nothing leaves us, no judgement, just listening."  
"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make this decision.. I just checked my ticket to leave for the second audition, and it's the 14th. If I go, I won't be there for Ivelisse's wedding. But if I don't go, I might be missing out on my dream.."

It took a few minutes to get a response this time. Y/N felt her anxiety bubble building the longer he took.

"I know you're struggling, and I can see how hard this is for you; but I can't make this decision for you. We both know if you go and don't make it, you'll regret not staying forever. And we both know if you don't try, you'll regret it forever. Your sister and I will always love and support you, even if it does hurt for a while. We've always wanted nothing but happiness for you, and regardless of what you do you need to know things will be okay. You have to make your own choice, and you need to do what's best for **_you_**. I love you, pup. Everything is gonna be okay."  
"Thanks, dad. I love you too, so so much."

Dropping her phone beside her she let out a heavy sigh. She didn't know how to make this decision, but she knew she had to. Rolling off the bed, she went to rinse off and hopefully think things through in the shower. The warm water was comforting as always, but the weight of the decision was still heavy on her shoulders.

After finally getting dressed, she heard a knock at her front door. Confused, she lazily made her way to the door wondering who could be there.

"Y/N!!" Ivelisse shouted, embracing her sister in a tight hug.

Surprised, she hugged back before curiously pulling away.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have an appointment today?"

"I moved it back an hour, I was just too excited about your big news not to come congratulate you in person!!"

Regardless of feeling her heart drop through her body, she managed to keep up the high energy. Her sister egging her on to talk more about her dreams as she always had.

"You know, you're gonna do great. I knew you would make it through the first audition, and I know you'll make through all the rest. I've never seen anyone as passionate and in love with their dreams as you. You've spent your life working for this and it's finally gonna pay off! I can't wait to see you on the stage!"

Y/N felt her posture droop at the pure excitement and pride on her sisters face. Noticing this, Ivelisse asked what was wrong.

"What if.. what if I don't make it? Or.. what if I miss all the really important things in you and dad's lives?" She whispered.

"I promise you'll make it. Besides, what would you miss that would be worth your _dream_?"

"Well.. what about when you have kids? You ALWAYS said you wanted to tell everyone in person and that you'd want me to know first! What if dad gets sick or finally marries his girlfriend?? I just.. I don't want to miss what matters."

"Y/N, i'd rather you live your dream and be happy over anything else. You can come home for dad's possible future sickness or wedding. And I'm okay with just giving you a call or email to catch up. Neither me nor dad are gonna be angry or upset about you living your life. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay.. thanks." She sniffles.

They shared a long embrace before Ivelisse had to leave for her hair appointment. Not knowing what else to do, y/n decided if she did decide to go she'd at least leave her sister a letter explaining and apologizing.

After a determined huff, she spent an entire hour putting all her thoughts and feelings into a letter that ended up being 3 pages long. Full of emotion and anxiety driven energy she decided to spend the rest of the day cleaning her home and trying to make her decision.  
  
  


As soon as her alarm went off she shut it down. She didn't sleep all night, because today was the day everything could change. Pushing past her exhaustion she got up for her morning routine, but after breakfast all she could do was stare at her dress for the wedding.

When her second alarm went off at 9AM her heart began racing, and her eyes glued themselves onto the bag she'd packed the night before during one of her bouts of "definitely going" before another of "definitely not going" hit. Thinking back to the clock her mind raced with the fears of never seeing her dream through, never pushing for the things that matter most to her and finally she made her decision!

Throwing on her shoes and snatching up her bag she slams her scooter out of its closet and races down to the station, dropping her sisters letter in the mail on the way. She was surprised she arrived with time to spare, so she put her scooter into her travel bag and boarded her ship. A small seed of regret sat in her heart for missing her sisters big day, but she knew it was the right call.

As the ship took off into the stars, she saw her future, her dream, finally unfolding before her. Today was the day her dream began.


	4. A New Challenge & New Friends

**Author's Note: The translation and dance video for the song are at the chapter's end.**

**Third person POV**

She walked into the practice room in her favorite dance clothes, and the room was absolutely full of girls and young women of a wide range of ages! This is so exciting, so many talented people trying to follow their dreams!

Y/N nearly fell over when someone accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

"Oh, no that's okay!"

Y/N, slightly confused, decided to ask him what popped in her mind.

"Hey, are you here for the secondary audition?"

The boy almost shrank away, but chose to stand tall instead; running his fingers through his dark green hair.

"Yes, I am!"

"That's so cool! If you make it you'll be the first boy to be part of 00! How amazing is that!?" She laughed, excitedly.

Slightly surprised, he smiled wide and shared in the excitement.

"I know right? People have always told me to give up my dream because I'm a guy, but I decided I wasn't gonna give up without trying! And look at me now! I made it to the second round, and even if I don't get all the way through at least I made it this far." He beamed.

"I bet you'll make it through! Anyone who can keep going when everyone tells them to quit is determined and capable! I'm y/n by the way, it's nice to meet you."

She reached out her hand and he gladly shook it, a bright friendly smile on his face.

"I'm Cashel, nice to meet you too!"

"Excuse me?" A slightly older woman interjected.

"Yes?" He responded

"When is it starting?"

Confused, Cashel and y/n looked at one another before looking back to the woman.

"I don't know, they didn't tell any of us more information than the rest." He said.

"Wait," she chuckled," Don't you work here?" She smirked.

Y/N understood the meaning, and it irked her greatly to see the bigotry. She could see the understanding and frustration in Cashel's face.

"No, I don't. I'm audition just like you." He stated matter of factly.

"Hah! Are you kidding? You're a boy! You can't be part of AKB!"

"And why not?" Y/N asked angrily.

"Because it's a FEMALE group, duh."

"Then explain how he made it past the first round." 

The three turned to see a small group of 5 girls walking up behind them. Y/N's eyes caught on the girl who looks like she could be a younger Tomochin, until the girl with beautiful red dreads spoke up.

"If he COULDN'T join, then why prey tell, did they choose him to continue the audition? He belongs here just as much as the rest of us do. Or does the first audition actually not mean anything?"

The young woman rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath as she walked away. Thank God, she was really pissing them off. The girl who had interjected turned to Cashel.

"I'm sorry for interrupting like that, I'm sure you can handle yourself. People like _her_ just make me so mad!"

"We saw her harassing you, and wanted to show you guys most of us aren't like that." The girl with tribal tattoos remarked, the Tomochin look alike nodding.

"We also just wanted to make some more friends, and you guys seemed so bright!" The short haired young woman smiled.

"Yeah, we wanted to see if you'd join us towards the front?" The girl with the long braid asked.

"I appreciate the backup, and I'm always down for more friends! I'm Cashel, and this is y/n," Y/N waved," What are your names?"

"I'm Abana, nice to meet you." The girl with dreads beamed, y/n noticing a small device in her left ear.

"I'm Ling, it's a pleasure." The girl with gauges responded.

"My name is Alela, and this is Aaoka." The tattooed girl announced, point from herself to the girl with the lovely braid.

"I'm Coco! Super cool to meet you!" The young Tomochin look alike smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Y/N responded, Cashel nodding his head.

The group made their way to the front of the room when two women finally came out to speak to everyone. One young woman with short blonde hair, and another with short curly light green hair.

"Alright, settle down" the blonde woman said" My name is Tsubasa, I am the manager for AKB0048. And this is Suzuko, who is my partner in training."

The room went quiet, only whispers here and there as everyone listened to the women who would help decide their success or failure.

"For the second audition, the song that will be performed is 'Hopeful Refrain' and for the next month you will all be training for the audition." Suzuko announced.

The group smiled at each other, sharing confidence and reassurance.

"The successors will be performing a gorilla concert, the lest of the set being 'Hopeful Refrain' and until the last song is finished, _you_ will be protecting them." Tsubasa continued.

Gasps of fear and surprise ripples across the room, would they really have the second audition be that dangerous?

"For the month leading up, as you can imagine, you will be doing special training to prepare yourselves." Suzuko-San added.

Just then, Yuko entered the room and hopped over the lifted area the managers stood on. Swiftly she greeted everyone, half of the room becoming star struck, before she handed a microphone to Aaoka.

Clicking the button everyone suddenly recognized the device as a mic saber, thankfully Aaoka has strong sturdy hands and didn't drop it. You could see the shock on her face be replaced with fascination.

"So! Who's ready to train?" Yuko smiled.  
  
  


All month, they faced rigorous training. They worked with guns, mic sabers, hand to hand combat, and occasionally had to use random items they could grab against training robots. There was an emphasis on team work and helping each other, which thankfully wasn't a big issue for the little group. Not only had the seven of them become fast friends, but extremely functional partners.

Only one more day until the concert, and while they did feel ready, the fear of facing an actual fight wouldn't fade easily. Seeing the successors became a regular thing during meal times and it always lifted the spirits of the trainee hopefuls. It was a good motivator.

After dinner about half of the participants auditioning couldn't sleep, and as a result they were scattered about the base practicing or trying to calm down. Y/N and her friends walked around casually after getting some dance practice, since they haven't had a lot this month.

The woman from the first day purposefully bumped into Cashel while walking with two other girls.

"An excuse me would have worked just fine." Coco loudly announced.

"As if it matters. Not like we're gonna be teammates, since _he_ won't make it." The woman snarkily grinned.

"You're one to talk, considering your minimal effort in training." Y/N sassed back.

"At least I'm not just a **pervert** , which is probably the only reason _he's_ even here."

"Excuse me!?" Cashel answered through gritted teeth.

"You heard me. Why else would a boy want to join a female idol group?"

"Because it's my dream? I don't even feel attraction.. to anyone!"

"Either you stop harassing our friend, and focus on your own audition, or we go to the managers about your behavior." Abana interrupted.

"Whatever, good luck getting to them before us."

"Let me guess, you don't think you'll make the audition so you're gonna tell them it's too hard?" Alela questioned.

"Ugh! How dare you insult me! I can't wait to watch you all fail!"

Finally the woman and her groupies left them alone, thankfully Y/N and the others were able to forget about the interaction fairly quickly. Not to long after that they decided they should try again to get some rest for the battle to come.  
  


Dinner was quiet as the anxiety of the fight to come was on everyone's minds. They tried to eat a full meal knowing they needed the energy, but the worry made it difficult. The successors had already eaten and were already at rehearsal, so their high energy wasn't present as it had been before.

When Tsubasa-San and Suzuko-San entered the room all eyes were on them.

"It's time. Grab your weapons and pile into the launch ships for take off. Remember, the success of this concert depends on you, protect it well." Suzuko-San announced.

Time itself felt different as they made their way to the ships, and buckled in. The launch and descent was violently shaky and nauseating, but thankfully short lived. The daze of uncertainty started to give way to clarity as they took their places on the field.

The concert began, the small echoes of the successors reaching out to the battle field.

Three songs in, and no attacks yet but the cold of the wind made it hard to focus. Y/N saw something white land on the back of her glove causing her to look up to the sky.

"Oh no," she whispered" Snow."

"Enemy spotted!" A girl stationed towards the front called out.

_It's time!_

Suddenly large mech suits descended on the battlefield! A cacophony of bullets and Grenades went flying almost instantaneously from both sides! Regardless of the snow muffling sound, the noise was still deafening.

Most of their group attempted to strategically take down and push back the enemy while y/n and Alela took to caring for anyone who got injured. With Alela's experience in nursing home internships and y/n's ability to tightly wrap and adjust fabrics around a person's shape, they made a good team.

With explosions and gunfire going off left and right they had to watch so many of the girls they've been training with fall, one after the other. So many of them screamed and cried, the field became littered with red liquid. It was.. horrifying. They took shots whenever they had the chance, but one mech in particular just wouldn't go down.

Hopeful Refrain started to ring out from the stage.

"Kono kado magattara.  
kimi ga iru to naze ka wakatta.  
hizashi no mukou kara.  
fui ni chikadzuku.  
yokan ga shita yo.  
hontou no koi dakara.  
fushigi na koto ga aru.  
guuzen ga tsudzuku no wa.  
unmei no HINTO darou."

The battle felt so long but so short, somehow it doesn't feel like the final song should be going yet. Y/N grabbed two grenades and watched the pattern of the final mech.

Left, right, left, left, center, left, right.  
Over and over.

Carefully timing it's movements, she pulled the pins and tossed both grenades just before it made it's last move to the right. Boom! Right on target! The ship went down and it was finally over!

The last of the song ended and Tsubasa-San and Suzuko-San suddenly appeared out of nowhere, atop a broken down building. With a proud smile on their faces the reminding contestants came forward, and to y/n's delight it was their whole group.

"Congratulations! You seven have officially defended the concert and each other, you are 00's 80th generation trainees!" Tsubasa-San announced.

Cheers and tears of joy burst out of each of them, as they share hugs and laughter. They did it!

Suzuko-San gently knocked on the mech beside them causing it's colors to change into AKB artwork! What is this?

"There is no entertainment ban on this planet," she began" This was merely a test battle. No real weapons, only paint balls. Everyone who didn't make it will go home fine, so congratulations on making it trainees." Suzuko-San smiled.

Relief and happiness overwhelmed them.  
They did it, they finally made it! Their dreams are finally starting to come true.  
  
  


They were completely entranced by the amazing city they now found themselves in, Akibastar is truly beautiful and unique! When they finally made it to their new home it was huge!

"Shall we have a tour?" Suzuko-San said, leading everyone inside.

"Please!" Cashel beamed, everyone else nodding in agreement.

Tsubasa-San left Suzuko-San to provide the tour, as well as some basic rules about the house, opening mail, and respecting the staff. Papa cook was wonderful to meet, and the trainees from other years were very welcoming!

Finally the group made it to the hallways up the stairs, where they would be assigned their rooms.

"Ling, Abana, and y/n are in this first room by the stairs. The community bathroom is at the end of the left side hallway." She gestured to the open room before them.

"Alela, Coco, and Aaoka are in the room just to the left." She gestured beside herself.

"And for obvious reasons, Cashel needs his own room so no one is uncomfortable," she looked at him," Your room is down at the end of the right side hallway. You have a small bathroom in your room, also to be sure no one feels uneasy."

Y/N was absolutely amazed at their beautiful room. The lovely design and the amazing view were breathtaking! Cashel excitedly waved before being walked to his room as everyone started unpacking.

Suzuko-San returned after a while and reminded them to get good rest before starting in the morning, before leaving them for the night.

Tomorrow can't come soon enough.  
  
  


 **Translation and Video**  
 _Hopeful Refrain_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/kiboutekirefrain.html

Video   
https://youtu.be/r5Gdz5QJgNM


	5. Let's Dance!

**Author's Note: The translations and dance videos for the songs are at the chapter's end.**

**Y/N's POV**

Our three weeks of combat training are finally over, and we're actually going to start dancing! The past few weeks have been insane as we've learned everything from hand to hand combat, to using the LAS suits!

We even had a few sessions dedicated to us finding our weapons of choice! I've found that the shock gloves and paralyzing bombs and bullets that attach to the flying LAS stages, and our uniforms are the best for me!

The LAS pods that turn into our flying stages were really hard to figure out, but they're really fun when you learn how to balance! Aaoka even came up with a way to keep us from falling off with magnetic performance shoes that can be turned on and off at will. Tsubasa-San seemed super impressed with her and even had the mechanics start working with her!

Honestly, regardless of how hard it all was I'm happy we did it. At least now I know we're well prepared for anything bad that might happen. As much as I'd like to act like I could handle myself before, now I actually have the confidence to back it up.

The other trainees are super nice too! It's a little funny seeing our group as big, when there's only seven of us. But since the last two generations only had around four trainees each, it makes sense.

"Y/N?!" Chashel waved, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You'd better hurry and finish your breakfast, we have to go soon!" Coco smiled.

"Oh.. right!"

I scarfed down the rest of my meal and thanked Papa Cook as we left for our first day of practice! On the bus to rehearsal, everyone was excited and talking nonstop about wanting to dance til' we drop! It's gonna be amazing!  
  


We walked into the dance room and met our instructor! The instructor for the successors is well known, so it was surprising to see a different woman. There were also two other girls already in the room, I wonder who they are?

"Good morning girls! Makoto and Sonata are the last two trainees from the 76th generation, so they will be training together with you from now on." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you!!" Sonata shouted, fluffing the feathers on her head.

"Welcome to AKB." Makoto smiled brightly.

I remember them! I can't believe I didn't recognized them before! They've grown so much over the years, and look so much more confident. This is so amazing!

"Now," the woman said,"My name is Mrs. Deborah and I'll be you're instructor! There used to be only one instructor, but because the balance of who got time with them was extremely uneven, a few more were hired on. I will be your main instructor from now on."

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone responded.

"Alright, lets get started!"

Not even a full day of lessons and everyone is exhausted! After warming up we went non stop! She taught the routines fast, and moved right into rehearsing every time. If I didn't already know them I'd be having an even harder time keeping up!

Every time we mess up, she yells out a correction and we have to keep going. Not losing track or getting distracted when she gives corrections is so difficult! Everyone is sweating so much you can see the drops on the dance floor. Everyone's heavy breathing is almost as loud as the music!

Sonata and Makoto seem to have perfect timing, and I'm trying my best to learn from them while we go. I can see everyone in the mirror and seeing the excitement and determination on everyone's faces even in exhaustion is a huge push of motivation!

"Alright, water break! Get a quick drink and we'll get back to it." Deborah-Sensei clapped.

Already I can tell she's going to be an amazing teacher! She pushes us super hard already, but she's so nice and encouraging even in her corrections!

"Makoto, Sonata, it's time for you two to go get ready for the show."

"Yes ma'am!" They smiles in unison.

"Woah, they get to be part of tonight's show!?" Ling questioned excitedly.

"I guess so, that's really cool!" Cashel responded.

"Alright, back to rehearsal! Y/N and Cashel, you two will be in the front now."

Wide eyed, we looked at each other before confusedly looking back to the teacher.

"The two of you seemed to already know the routine, so it makes sense for you to be in the front when Makoto and Sonata aren't there."

"Yes ma'am!" Cashel beamed.

"Oh.. uh, yes ma'am!" I stuttered.

Things are already starting to get interesting!  
  
  


Makoto and Sonata walked on the stage to start the show. 'Gingham check' was the song they were singing!

"Konna ni kimi wo.  
suki de iru no ni.  
boku wa gomakashiteru.  
jitensha wo oshite aruku.  
kimi ga mujaki ni warau.  
kaigandoori.  
BAITO saki made.  
jirasune taiyou."

Their song was up beat and happy, they were glowing even with just the two of them! They danced beautifully, and happily regardless of the crowd seeming sort of off.

"With how long they've been here, you'd think the audience would care more about them." Coco remarked sadly.

"I don't think that's it." I remarked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Well, look over there," I pointed to an overexcited family," There are people like them scattered around the stadium. When we start in groups, there are enough people that everyone can find someone they look up to. So the whole audience has a reason to cheer, but as the group dwindles it just leaves the ones who like those that haven't succeeded yet."

Staring around at the small groups of fans shaking with excitement, I felt a smile grace my face.

"Not everyone is gonna love you, but the ones that do really matter." Ling finished, a bright smile on their face.

**_"A-K-B-0048!!"_ **

The booming voice startled us back to watching the concert as the successors entered from stage left. Takamina and Acchan were glowing even before the music started!

'Shojotachi yo' began to play and I could feel the love and energy from the successors, just like I had that day so many years ago.

"Sora ni chirabatta hoshi no.  
dore ga ichiban ni kagayaku no darou?   
Kikaretemo daremo kitto kotaerarenai.  
kurayami no saki ni.  
koko kara mienai hikari ga aru."

The crowd went absolutely insane, as the successors sang out their song.. our song! Their warm light reached even the back of the auditorium!

They're right, our dreams start here and now; just like the song says!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cashel's smile falter. As amazing as being here is, as fantastic as the successors and their songs are, it must be hard to hear them only calling to the girls.

I grabbed his hand with a proud smile, trying to remind him that he made it for a reason. After a moment his smile returned as Ling took his other hand. After a few moments everyone was holding hands, watching the successors shine impossibly bright!

Someday, that's going to be us.  
  


 **Translations and Videos**  
 _Gingham check_  
https://wingom.livejournal.com/15713.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/1GjhYflNyNU  
(It's hard to find any solo/duet so I went with this)

 _Hey Girls_  
https://Japanesesonglyrics.com/shoujotachi-yo-少女たちよ-akb48-with-full-lyric-and-english-translation/  
Video  
https://youtu.be/W8S_BEq_lU8


	6. Promotional!?

**Cashel's POV**

~One Month Later~

Rehearsal was suddenly interrupted by Tsubasa-San and Suzuko-San entering the rehearsal room followed by two men with large professional grade cameras. As Deborah-Sensei paused the music, the confusion of myself and the other trainees was evident.

"Alright, trainees! Today marks the beginning of shooting your promotional video." Tsubasa-San announced.

Whispers ripple through the room, y/n and I making surprised eye contact. We've gotten very close, and just that minor glance told me she's more than a little nervous. Thankfully, she recognized my look of reassurance and calmed down quickly.

Once the room fell silent again, Suzuko-San took to informing us of what's to come.

"For the next week, our professional cameraman will be recording whatever parts of your rehearsals they think look best," She gestured to the two men,"And while we will be doing minor interviews for you all, only some will be used for the video. Finally, this Saturday you will have you're very first Gravure photo shoot."

This time it was my turn to look to y/n with worry and fear. Do they have a plan for me? What if I get left out because I'm not a girl?   
Y/N grabbed my hand with a reassuring squeeze, and a confident smile, immediately calming me down.

I've never had a best friend before, but the longer we're here the more I feel like we could be the just that!

After explaining the adjustment in their schedule for the week, Deborah-Sensei loudly clapped her hands grabbing everyone attention.

"Now that that's over, back to rehearsal! We still have a lot to cover today. Remember, act like the cameramen aren't even there and keep focusing on your dancing. Not only will it make for a better promotional, but it'll help you learn to focus when you finally hit the stage!" She announced.

"Yes ma'am!" We shouted in unison.

Everyone is even more fired up now! We're one step closer to our first show! Time to dance til' we drop!  
  


Abana, Coco, and Aaoka have their interviews today. Honestly I don't know which is more nerve wracking, going first or going last.

We decided to wait for them to eat lunch so they wouldn't have to feel left out afterwards, and so they could tell us what to expect!

"Hey Cashel," Y/N started,"Do you think once our group has premiered that we'll be doing the variety show pre-recordings like everyone else?"

_Huh, hadn't thought about it._

"Probably, since it's just one day every two weeks and the other trainees participate." I shrugged.

"Most likely, it would seem as though they are equally as important as performances. Considering television isn't monitored as heavily, it might even be more so during the harsher times." Alela chimes in, calmly.

"Dude! Maybe we'll get to do those fun impression games!" Ling smiled.

"What?" I asked, feeling confused.

"My home planet never had an entertainment ban, so we've always had television. Comedy and impression shows were always my favorite!" They beamed.

"What is it like? Growing up without the ban?" Alela asked her.

"Not much different from living here. Accept back home we have independent music artists. People form their own singing groups or sing on their own and have on a few occasions became really well known."

"Oh, wow! Did you ever like any of them?" I asked.

Ling thought for a minute before smiling wide.

"I think 'Unshaded' was my favorite independent artist. He was a rapper and not a singer though. Though he is a little unhinged." They chuckled.

"What's a rapper???" Y/N's brow furrowed.

"It's like.. half way between talking and singing to a beat. Sometimes it rhymes sometimes not, but it's fast paced more often than not. It goes really well with beat boxing!" I responded.

"WHAT'S BEATBOXING!?" Y/N shouted in disbelief and confusion.

I couldn't help but burst our in laughter at her reaction. We all laughed together for a minute before she finally chuckled herself, resigning to ask me about it later. Sometimes I forget she's from a planet with a near-full entertainment ban.

"Hey guys!" Coco waved energetically as she and the others finally came to lunch.

"Hey! How was the interview?" Y/N asked.

"Not bad! They mostly just asked about who we might want to succeed and where we came from. All that jazz. They asked about how my hearing aid has effected my journey here, but that was the only really personal question." Abana grinned.

She might be trying to act nonchalant but you can still tell how excited she is.

"Wait, you guys already know who you want to succeed? Like for sure?" I questioned.

"Not all of us," Aaoka laughed,"But for the most part we all have at least a small idea."

"Who do you all want to succeed?" Y/N asked, seemingly more excited every minute.

"I'm expected to succeed Tomochin, of course. Like my family." Coco quietly answered.

"Maybe Haa-Chan or Acchan. Though, I don't wanna make the current Acchan leave!" I smiled, feeling a bit bashful.

"Either Kitarie or Sayaka after she graduates." Abana said proudly.

"Honestly? Succeeding anyone would be pretty awesome." Ling thought aloud.

"As long as they're not polar opposite to who I am now, I'll be quite happy." Alela smiled.

"Shii-Chan one hundred percent." Aaoka confidently announced with a thumbs up.

"What about you, y/n?" I asked.

After thinking for a minute she just smiled smugly.

"Not telling. It's a surprise."

"Aww, come on!" Ling whined.

"To bad!" Y/N giggled.

Makoto and Sonata came over from talking to the 79th trainees, and got everyone's attention.

"Time to head back to rehearsal!" Sonata hollered.

Here we go again!  
  


**Y/N's POV**

It's finally Saturday and not only is the photo shoot today, but it's also mine and Cashel's interview day! Everyone is talking excitedly as we finally land at our destination. I check the time, and it's almost 11:30! Almost time to take those pictures!

I'm incredibly nervous and a little embarrassed about taking pictures specifically meant to be admired or to entice people, but I'm also hoping it might help raise my self esteem.

As the doors finally open, light spilling into the ship, everyone audibly gasping at the beautiful beach in front of us. It kind of reminds me of home, of my family.. I miss them. I miss them so much.

Cashel nudges my shoulder with a comforting smile, he always knows when to snap me out of my negative thoughts. He's gonna be an amazing successor one day! And hopefully, I'll be there with him.

"Alright everyone, go get dressed and be back here in ten minutes, no later! We have to get this done while it's still light out." Suzuko-San commands.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Quickly grabbing our bags, our cheery little group hurried to the dressing rooms! I glance back just before we go inside and I see Cashel anxiously stand in front of the men's bathroom. Does he not know he also has a changing room?

Before I can approach him he walks into the restroom with a solemn look on his face. I can feel worry turning around in my stomach, I need to change fast so I can see if he's okay.

Coco finished changing first and checked that her tube top was secure, as Ling finished getting their bike-tard on. Abana quickly took off her cover up, revealing her bakini had already been on. Alela and Aaoka helped each other get into their one piece suits as I stepped into my own suit. It was kind of surprising that Makoto and Sonata had theirs on the whole time, but it wasn't surprising that they left before we did to get some sun.

As soon as everyone knew nothing was showing or loose, we hurried out to the shore Tsubasa-San had booked for us. Thankfully, Cashel was already by the trees.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

"Oh, hey," He chuckled nervously,"You startled me." He smiled.

"Sorry about that. Are you ready for the shoot?"

"Honestly? I'm **really** nervous."

I gave him a reassuring smile and he gave me a look of appreciation. After reminding him that he still belongs here, he seemed to feel a little better. Not completely, but enough to regain some of his confidence.

"Let's get started!" Tsubasa-San announced,"First you will be playing some volleyball and playing in the water. Our camera men will be taking footage of you so keep up your smiles! After a while of that we will move on to photos. Be sure you have at lest 4 poses in mind before we get to that part."

The discomfort of the group was palpable, everyone was really unsure of how to even start when Cashel decided to shout.

"LAST ONE IN THE WATER IS A CLUMSY DANCER!!"

"IT'S GONNA BE YOU!!" Coco shouts with a mischievous grin.

Before we knew it we had forgotten all about the cameramen as we ran and splashed in the cool water! Playing tag, playing keep away with a cute crab we found, and seeing who can splash each other most!

Suzuko-San clapped twice to grab our attention and instructed us to come out of the water. Wow, fifteen minutes just flew by!

Alela grabbed the volleyball first and the game started up! Two rounds later and we're all tied up, but Suzuko-San once again stopped us before we could play the next game.

"Alright, now that we've got plenty of active shots it's time to take a few pictures, for the slideshow portion. Ling and Aaoka are up first. You'll do one in front of the water, two in the water, and one with the trees. Everyone after, will do the same." She announced.

Watching our teammates pose for pictures is kind of strange, but interesting none the less. Aaoka mostly did poses that framed her face well while Ling posed in a way that showed off their muscles.

When Abana, Coco, and Alela went their poses also reflected their personalities really well. Abana did very confident model like poses, while Alela did more modest and somewhat elegant poses. Coco's sassy nature shines right through even in pictures! Of course Makoto and Sonata are naturals by now, so they just chose whatever came to mind in the moment and it worked well!

"Alright, Y/N and Cashel it's your turn!" Mikako-San, the photographer called.

I gently nudged Cashel on my way to snap him out of his daze and he quickly followed behind. Under the trees we looked at each other nervously. I can see the determination in his eyes and it's contagious! With a mutual nod of encouragement we decided to use the trees to our advantage!

"Strike a pose!" The photographer smiled.

I climbed up a branch and casually leaned outwards, holding on with one hand as Cashel mirrored my pose on the ground leaning the other way. We smiled confidently at the camera when she snapped the picture. One down!

We looked at each other and beamed before moving when suddenly another picture was taken!

"Amazing chemistry!! That ones a keeper!"Mikako-San shouted,"And the bond of best friends is amazing for the promotional!"

Our embarrassment momentarily peaked while we hurried to our next position, not sure how to respond to her overexcited energy.

On the shore Cashel posed pointing towards the camera just like the Successors point to the crowds during Aitakkata!

Taking a page from his book, I mirror his pose like he did before and I can feel my confidence growing! As she snaps our picture I feel like I'm glowing with excitement and energy!

"Awesome! Epic! Twin poses for the win!" Mikako-San jumped.

It's time for the last two poses! Moving into the shallow water I go to pose, but before I can Cashel suddenly starts splashing me with water! I wanna tell him to be serious but I can't help laughing!

"Yes, yes, yes! Have fun, and show your colors! Shine bright!"

Falling into a fit of laughter I start splashing back and somehow in the midst of our splash fight she managed to take a few pictures!

"Perfect! I got everything I needed!" She smiled with a thumbs up,"You guys are naturals!"

Feeling a little bit of embarrassment creep back up on our faces we thank her kindly before we started back to the group.

"I told you, you'd be great!" I nudged Cashel.

"Hold on you two," Tsubasa-San said,"You still need to do the interview."

Now? Like, right **now**!?

After sharing a surprised look we follow the managers to a near by table and wait for the cameramen to set up. Then the questions began.

** Names? **

"My name is Cashel!" He beamed.

"Oh, and I'm y/n."

** When did you decide you wanted to join AKB? **

"Easily when I first saw them live. I grew up on Azurestar, with a near-complete entertainment ban so it really changed my life." I smiled.

"Wait," Cashel interjected,"You saw the Azurestar performance too!?"

"Wait.. you were there!?" I responded in surprise.

"My family was visiting Azurestar and I ended up meeting Aaoka on the ship going there and we went together. We actually realized we knew each other once we passed the second test!" He explained excitedly,"That was also when we decided to join 00!"

** Ahem. **   
** Who would you want to succeed? **

"I think I'll keep that a secrete for now." I winked.

Why on earth did I wink!?

"Haa-Chan or Acchan would be amazing, but I'd be more than happy to succeed anyone! And obviously I wouldn't want to push any of the current successors out." He happily responded.

** Cashel, How does it feel being the first male to make it into AKB? **

"Honestly? I didn't really think I would get this far, but when the audition notice went up I knew I had to at least try! And look at me now! I couldn't have imagined it would be this amazing and it hasn't even been a year!" He beamed.

** Y/N, what is it like going from a planet with a nearly full ban, to Akibastar? **

"It's kind of crazy," I chuckled,"Everything is so different! So much brighter! Almost everyone is so much happier and brighter than back home. I hope someday we can bring this happiness back to my home planet."

** How does it feel to participate in new things like these photo shoots? **

"That's plenty," Tsubasa-San interrupted," you two can join the others now. Have fun while you can because we'll be leaving in a few hours."

Slightly confused, the two of us decided to head back to the others. Might as well make the best of the rest of this beautiful day! I can't wait to see how the promotional turns out next week.


	7. Coco's Family & The First Handshake Event!

**Y/N's POV**

Our monthly day off came up faster than we thought it would. Somehow time seems to fly away when you're training every day! I'd almost forgotten we'd have a day off, since we've only been here for two months.

Everyone was sitting in the common room quietly enjoying the morning. Most of us were reading or listening to music, Cashel checking his emails.

"Have you guys gotten any emails from home yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone has." Ling yawned.

"Pretty much?" He asked.

"Y/N hasn't connected hers yet." Abana responded, adjusting her hearing aid.

"Why not?" He turned to me.

The weight of leaving my sister without a maid of honor came crashing back down. Remembering that I left the head seamstress behind after training me so long and leaving my dad.

"I just.. I don't really have a reason to." I lied.

What's wrong with me? Why am I lying? Why can't I just _do it_?

Cashel rested his hand on my shoulder, grabbing my attention. I could see the worry on his face, but Suzuko-San entered the room before he could speak.

"Good morning trainees. Do you all remember recording your promotional video?"

Everyone nodded excitedly as she pulled out a remote to the Television. Pulling up the complete video we watched in rapt attention as the interviews and clips played over our group singing. Everyone got an even amount of screen time and the room was filled with our excited energy!

Once the video was over, she once again turned off the television and returned her attention to us.

"This is your complete promotional video that was aired all over the galaxy last night and this morning," She began,"Now that it's time to start introducing the 80th generation to the public you will be participating in the next handshake event."

Once she knew she still had everyone's attention she continued.

"Once the successors take their lunch breaks from their lines, you will be taking your places and shaking hands yourselves while they rest. Make sure to wear your favorite clothes, as this is the best time to show your individual sense of style."

"Will there really be people who want to meet us? We haven't done anything yet." Coco questioned.

"You'd be surprised! Make sure to prepare yourselves to meet all kinds of people of every age."

This is going to be crazy!

We retreated to our rooms quickly after Suzuko-San left, pulling out two or three outfits each to compare. We all gathered in Cashel's room to help each other decide!

Cashel decided on a red plaid long sleeve to wear over his black t-shirt with jeans. It suits him!

Coco went with a blue tank top with black mesh long sleeves, and a frilly black skirt. She looks lovely!

Abana wore a grey and white off the shoulder belly shirt, with white skinny jeans. Stylish as always!

Ling wore a simple off white long sleeve shirt, with comfortable jeans and their favorite blue gauges. How nice!

Alela went with a green halter shirt showing off her arm tattoos with a long flowing green skirt. Absolutely lovely!

Aaoka wore a cute black dress with gears and technological symbols all around it. Absolutely matches her personality!

Sonata wore a cute dress that looked like fish scales, with a hat that looked sort of like a catfish. It was super creative!

Makoto, hilariously enough, went with her pajamas.

After deciding on my own outfit we talked and talked about what it m if he be like to meet people!

Coco suddenly stood after checking her watch and quietly started to leave.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?" I asked.

"My family asked that I go see them today." She replied quietly.

"Are you alright? You're never this quiet." Ling steppes forward, concern played across their face.

"I'll be fine." Coco half smiled.

"Can we go with you?" Aaoka asked, eagerly.

Somewhat apprehensive, Coco eventually nodded before heading off. On the bus to her home she adjusted her clothing, took her hair out of her usual ponytail, and started doing a strange pose with her mouth. What is going on?

Cashel nudged me, gesturing to the suitcase I hadn't realized Coco had been carrying. I wonder what it's for?

Finally, we made it to her home and it's enormous! The garden was massive and lavish! But Coco.. she's just not being herself. She seems so different.

"Welcome."

Breaking out of my thoughts I see four Tomochins! Woah!

"Good afternoon, mother." Coco fake smiled.

"Good afternoon, dear. Let's head inside." The previous Tomo responded.

Apparently Makoto and Sonata have met the family before, so they shared some friendly conversation while the rest of us introduced ourselves.

The rest of the visit Coco behaved exactly like her family, to the point it was creepy. They ate disgusting looking food and exchanged scrolls on how to be Tomochin!

"Is training going well?" Her mother asked, walking us back to the gate.

"Yes, mother." She nodded.

"We're excited to see you succeed Tomochin after your cousin graduates. Don't forget to let us know when you're ready, so she can be ready to leave."

"Yes, mother. Of course."

"Why do you think she's gonna succeed Tomomi? And why would she have to make her cousin leave, what if she isn't ready to graduate?" Ling asked, carefully.

Coco spoke up before her mother could.

"We are descendants of the original Tomochin, and as such every daughter of the family is required to audition for 00 to succeed her. It's the same reason it's been a rule to always have partners who look like her as well. The scrolls are what we follow to be as close to her as possible. It's understood that when the next youngest is ready to succeed, if there is a current holder of her name they will graduate."

The group and I all exchange looks of concern and mild horror. The emptiness in Coco's eyes was scary, especially with the fake smile on her face. She's usually so lively, and happy. All of us can tell that she isn't okay.

The ride back to the dorm was solemn and silent. No one knew what to say, so we simply said nothing. Half way home we all placed our hands on her arms or shoulders to try and comfort her, and considering the tears that escaped her eyes I'd say it was much needed. Maybe words aren't what she needs just yet.  
  


The day of the handshake event arrived so fast! Everyone is buzzing with energy and excitement! It's both wonderful and nerve wracking at the same time. Everyone is talking and trying to relax before heading out, but the size of the successors lines are amazing to look at!

I got up to use the restroom and saw Coco come out of it looking troubled. I thought back to the visit to her home, and wondered if maybe that's what was on her mind.

"Hey, Coco?"I asked,"You know.. you don't have to be like your family."

She looked up at me, with begging eyes. The hopeful sadness on her face was almost painful.

"I know you think you don't have a choice, but you do. And I'm sure your family will love you no matter what. And even if they don't.. you'll always have us, no matter what. We're gonna love you for who you _really_ are, and we'll love whoever you succeed. If you even **want** that."

A few tears ran down Coco's face as she hugged me tight. After a few minutes she pulled away and smiled her usual bright smile.

"I do want to. Regardless of my family I've always loved 00, and I still love them now. I want to succeed someone, but I want to succeed someone on my own. Someone who's like me, someone I can really be without pretending or regret. Not just someone I'm _expected_ to be."

"And you will, I know you will! You've got all of us to back you up who are excited to see the real you shine!"

"Hell yeah we are!" Abana shouted.

Makoto and Sonata give excited thumbs ups giving her hilariously large smiles.

Coco, realizing everyone was smiling at her blushed slightly. Her smile finally overtook her face as everyone gave her reassurance.

"Here,"Alela gestured,"Let me touch up your makeup before it's time to go."  
  


Everyone nervously filed into the booths and started setting up. We were advised to bring water and something small to snack on in case the successors needed a longer break.

I looked over at Coco and was happy to see she's back to her energetic smiling self. This was gonna be so fun!

Abana waved for everyone's attention and we realized a group of kids, mostly little boys, came up with a few adults escorting them.

They walked up to Coco and Cashel, excited and jumpy.

"Go ahead, say hello." One of the adults encouraged.

"Hi!!" The boy in the front shouted at Cashel.

"Hello, there!" He responded excitedly,"What's your name?"

"I'm Dominic, and these are my friends!" The boy pointed,"We didn't think boys were allowed to be in AKB!! We always wanted to join but we didn't think we could but you did it! You're SO COOL!!" The boy jumped, with light sparking in his eyes.

With tears brimming his eyes, Cashel took the boys hand and leaned down to his level.

"I was just like you, growing up. I loved them so much, but everyone always told me I couldn't do it. But you know what? I held my head high and told them I'd do it anyways! And now I'm here!"

He proceeded to shake the hands of all the kids standing there.

"You can anything you work hard at, as long as you're willing to tell everyone who tells you you can't that you'll do it anyways."

The boys beamed with excitement and joy as Coco turned to the girl smiling up at her.

"You're just as cool as your commercial!" She squealed, making Coco laugh.

I can't wait to meet everyone!  
  


Three hours of meeting people and shaking hands is exhausting, but amazing. So many different kinds of people came to see us, and we've only just begun! We're at the end of our time so we only get to meet a few more people.

"Guys,"Ling snapped uneasily,"Look."

I felt myself go stiff at the sight of her. Walking up from the end of the walkway was the woman from the audition that kept harassing Cashel.

Why is she here?  
And why does the smile on her face make me so uneasy?

Before I could say anything though, she made it to the booth.


	8. Understudies! Who's Got What it Takes?

**Y/N's POV**

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" She asked Cashel.

"Certainly," he said curiously"I never caught your name."

"Devin." She smirked.

Cashel regained his composure to thank her for coming.

"Just wait. You won't be thanking me later." She smiled, before walking away.

After a minute of confusion and worry Tsubasa-San came to get us, the Successors coming to switch places. Acchan and Takamina noticed our worried looks and asked what was wrong.

"One of the girls who failed the second audition just came through." Cashel told them.

"The one who kept harassing Cashel and telling him he didn't deserve to be here." I reminded him.

"What? That's terrible." Acchan responded.

"She just told him he 'won't be thanking her later' after he thanked her for coming. I'm pretty sure she just threatened him." Abana remarked in an irritated tone.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, so go back to the dressing room to grab your things so you can wait on the ship for them to finish." Tsubasa-San responded non-chalantly.

"But, aren't threats like.. illegal?" Ling asked.

Tsubas-San looks up from her clipboard to speak to all of us.

"You're a vigilante group sharing entertainment and music in a universe that's trying to erase it altogether. When it comes to what's illegal, outside of Akibastar, there's little to nothing we can do. Getting threats is part of being in 00 even if it isn't fair. Either you can accept it and keep working hard, or you can graduate."

None of us took well to her tone of voice, but at the same time we knew she was right. I know if she wasn't blunt and honest with us no one else would be, but it just feels so unfair.

Quietly, we gathered our things and went back to the Flying Get. Hopefully we'll be ready if anything happens.  
  


**3rd Person POV**

"Ling, watch your spacing, move or get kicked!"  
Deborah-Sensei shouted.

" **Yes** **ma'am**!"

"Coco, no marking! Use your arms!"

" **Yes** **ma'am**!"

"Makoto and Sonata, smile! Don't drop your faces!"

" **Yes** **ma'am**!"

"Breathe Cashel, you can't hold your breath!"

" **Yes** **ma'am**!"

"Abana, right foot first, not left!"

" **Yes** **ma'am**!"

"Alela, timing! Don't fall behind!"

" **Yes** **ma'am**!"

"Aaoka, eyes up, don't look at the floor!"

" **Yes** **ma'am**!"

"Y/N, don't forget your footing! If you keep your feet to close together you'll lose your balance and fall!"

" **Yes** **ma'am**!"

The song came to an end and everyone held their final poses until Deborah-Sensei clapped her hands.

Since the trainees were out of breath, and exhausted Deborah-Sensei allowed them a water break before getting back to rehearsal. Only a week after the handshake event and the lessons are getting more intense and more intense!

Suzuko-San entered the room and apologized for the interruption to the instructor before addressing the trainees.

"At the end of the day everyone is to gather in the stage room for some important information. I suggest you all shower quickly after dinner before heading to the stage."

"Yes ma'am." Everyone responded in unison.

"Alright," Deborah-Sensei clapped,"Back to it!"

The rest of rehearsal flew by for the trainees and soon they were scarfing down the delicious dinner Papa Cook had kindly made for them!

All of them thanked him happily before helping him gather the dishes and heading off to shower off the sweat of the day.

After some brief discussion of what the gathering could be for, everyone moved on to other random conversations as they finally made their way to the stage room.

The last of the 79th trainees and the 78th were already seated when the group entered. Since only five trainees from both generations remained in total, they were merged into one team.

The new trainees waved hello as they took their seats to the left of the other generations.

Tsubasa-San, Suzuko-San, Deborah-Sensei, and the other instructors walked onto the stage.

"Alright trainees, we have some big news. As you know, every year some of the successors perform at the annual peace ceremony. And every other year it conflicts with a home show, which happens to be this year."

Excited Murmurs ripple across the 78th and 79th trainees, while confusion runs across the 80th.

"As both performances must go on, some of you will be chosen to understudy and performed along side the successors."

Excitement now buzzed among the rest of the trainees as they awaited more information.

"Your instructors have already given me their opinions on who should be considered, so in order to narrow things down you will all be taking a class together, learning a routine none of you have been taught before. So tomorrow morning, prepare to be observed. Dismissed."

"Holy crap!!" Abana shouted as they left for their dorms.

"This is exciting." Alela smiles confidently.

"I wonder who's gonna get to do it!" Y/N thought aloud.

"Either you or Cashel for sure." Ling nudged her.

"What!? Why are you so sure it'll be one of us??" Y/N stuttered.

"Because you guys knew the WHOLE routine of MOST of the dances before we even got here. The rest of us just new one or two!" Aaoka laughed.

Y/N and Cashel looked at each other flustered before laughing it off.

"Alright, challenge time!" Sonata piped up from behind them,"Whoever makes it to understudy gets a prize! One snack bought by each of the ones who failed!" She grinned, puffing our her chest.

"You're on!" Ling responded.

The rest of the group laughed before eventually agreeing to this new challenge. With new excitement and energy the group went to spend some time stretching and talking before bed. Tomorrow a new adventure begins!  
  


First thing in the morning, the trainees from all generations were fired up! The snack challenge had made it's way to each and every one of them as well! Knowing that whoever makes it will get something delicious from so many of the others was one thing, but the chance to perform with the successors was still the biggest motivator of all!

Today, unlike most days, rehearsal was being held on the stage! The trainees were more than a little surprised to see that today they would be instructed by none other than the Successor's instructor, Ushiyama-Sensei!

Without a second thought she began teaching the routine, no introductions or pauses! Since River is one of the more advanced routines, it isn't taught to trainees unless they've been present for two or more years but today they were gonna have to learn!

She proceeded without question, showing them eight counts of the routine at a time before immediately starting the music. If they didn't get the steps when she showed it to them, they would have to catch up in the next eight counts as there was no slowing down or stopping!

By the time the whole routine was taught only a third of the group had been able to keep up, and the rest were excused to go sit in the auditorium chairs.

The only remaining trainees when they played the music for the complete routine were y/n, Cashel, Makoto, Sonata, and three of the 78th and 79th trainees.

Immediately starting into the stomp intro, the trainees moved into proper formation leaving y/n, Makoto, and Cashel in the front. Unlike other sessions there were no corrections, they were expected to fix themselves as they go!

The group threw themselves into the routine, not pausing or making faces when making mistakes. One of the 79th trainees was even excused during the dance. Sweating buckets and breathing heavy they push through the routine, but something felt different!

As the trainees danced on, the determination in them began to build creating a dim glow around each of them! Their inner light beginning to shine through!

Tsubasa-San, Suzuko-San, and the instructors looked to each other in surprise as they watched on. When the routine came to an end, the group of adults turned to each other comparing notes after allowing the remaining trainees to get water.

"So, what do you all think?" Tsubasa-San asked the instructors.

"I was rather impressed with Deborah's students. Their glow is what started the glow of Erin's students." Ushiyama-Sensei started.

"I have to agree,"Erin-Sensei remarked,"As much as I want to see my trainees succeed, Clementine and Violet weren't then ones who started shinning first."

"I think Clementine did just as well as the 80th trainees. I have to say, I'm quite proud of my students." Deborah-Sensei smiled.

"What do you think, Suzuko?" Tsubasa-San asked.

"Personally? I agree, and I think we have our conclusion."

The trainees gathered on the stage as Tsubasa-San addresses them.

"This year, unlike before, we will be sending two of the understudies with the Successors to the peace event," She pauses to allow the whispers to quiet down," I will name the understudies, who they will be an understudy for, and which place they will be performing."

Cashel and y/n gripped their hands tightly together as they awaited Tsubasa's decision. Makoto and Sonata following suit as the other trainees prepped themselves. The girls stared at the adults, with baited breath. It feels like she's waiting forever to say something!

"The understudies for this year will be.."She paused.

"Sonata, who will be Yuko's understudy at the Peace event; And Makoto, who will be Tomochin's understudy also for the Peace event."

The two girls shouted in excitement, giddy at the opportunity to not only be on stage with the successors, but to dance at the Peace event.

"Clementine will be the understudy for Mariko, at the home show."

The whole of the 78th and 79th generations laughed and shouted in celebration, while Cashel and y/n's held hands began changing from hopeful to comforting. They began to think they didn't make it after all.

"Y/N, who will be understudying Nyan-Nyan for the home show."

Y/N snapped her head towards Tsubasa-San in shock and surprise as her friends yelped in excitement for their team mate. Cashel immediately and happily congratulating his best friend, finally helping her feel the joy of her success!

"And finally," Tsubasa-San started again, immediately grabbing everyone's attention,"Cashel, who will be the understudy for Acchan also at the home show."

This time every trainee in attendance shouted with glee! Tears started to spill down both Cashel and Y/N's faces at not only getting to understudy successors they loved, but that he was given such an important position! Now both of them would be in the very front! The trainees gathered around him in congratulations and shared joy for everyone who gets to understudy. they we're so loud their voices echoed even outside of the room!

Tsubasa-San and the instructors smiled proudly before telling the trainees to go rest for the remainder of the day, and leaving to do their own duties. The trainees decided to all celebrate together by going down town and walking around the mall together! Even though they aren't in the same generations, all the trainees get along really well and enjoy each other's company.

Once everyone was dressed they took the train down town together, and coming to the largest mall in Akibastar. The 80th trainees were amazed to see it had seven floors! For the next several hours they wondered around, window shopping and energetically discussing future rehearsals and shows as well as personal interests. After buying a few small items here and there, they decided to head home an hour before dinner time to relax before whatever tomorrow would bring.

Their dreams are closer than ever before!


	9. Let's Rehearse! Rivalries Beginning?

**Y/N's POV**

I woke up to my alarm ringing in my ear as the sun just barely began to rise. My head swam for a minute before fully waking up since my nerves kept me up for most of the night. Thankfully I have a bottom bunk so getting up early didn't wake my room mates.

Our morning routine was much quieter since only three of us we're up and using the bathroom, but it was kind of nice considering this new adventure we we're getting ready for. Rehearsing with the successors seems both exciting and intimidating!

Papa cook was kind enough to make us a big breakfast that's both tasty and nutritious. Sonata was cheery and bright as always, while Makoto made some really funny jokes as we ate. Clementine just seemed content to listen to us talking and to laugh with us. Cashel was absolutely beaming with anticipation regardless of obviously also not sleeping much. Everyone's energy is infectious! Our excitement building on each other's creating a cycle of hype and positive emotion!

The successors had come in around the same time we had for breakfast and we're casually talking amongst each other until it was time to leave. Takamina came over to us with a big determined smile on her face. I wonder why she didn't get an understudy if she's here and not at the peace event? Especially since Acchan did!

"I hope you guys are ready for a challenge! Sensei is gonna kick your butts, and so are we!" She smiled wide.

"I'm sure you'll all do great! Just remember to try and keep up." Acchan giggled.

"Hey, Takamina?" I heard myself say.

She turned to me expectantly, and I couldn't help but blush a little at the attention.

"Why..uh.. why does Acchan have an understudy here but you don't?" I stammered.

"Oh, good question! A few reasons actually,"She gladly began as we left the building,"The first reason is that the Center Nova position doesn't get an understudy unless there is a trainee expected to possibly be a future center nova."

I noticed that the other understudies were just as focused on her words as I was. I guess I'm not the only curious one!

"The second is that those who got understudies was position based, rather than who is at each event. For example, if Acchan got sick Yuko would fill her position in formation. So we instead of replacing half of the group with understudies, it's only enough so formation doesn't have any gaps. More positions exist, but it doesn't look incomplete this way." She finished.

"That makes sense!" Clementine chimed in.

"What happens if a trainee reaches Center Nova capability when a successor is still Center Nova?" Cashel asked abruptly, as we entered the train.

Somewhat surprised Takamina paused, but eventually smiled a bright, supportive, and somewhat competitive smile.

"You're not looking to take my title are you?" She laughed, jokingly.

Surprisingly Cashel straightened up confidently sharing her competitive smile.

"Actually I am! My dream is to become Center Nova and shine so bright I reach even the darkest of hearts!" He announced.

My chest suddenly felt really heavy. But why? I've always loved supporting my friends and their dreams.. so why does hearing that make my stomach fill with discomfort? I want him to succeed, to reach his dreams, and to shine! But I don't want him to be my rival.

My rival?

I feel my face scrunch up as I stare at his determined, smiling expression. What is my dream, really? Do I just want to be a successor? Or is this heavy feeling because I want the same thing he does? Because I know that if one of us reaches Center Nova, the other won't be able to? I can feel my mind start swimming with questions and worry when Takamina finally answers.

"Well then I guess that makes us rivals!"She excitedly responds,"I'm excited for the day we can compete directly as equal successors!"

"For now though,"Acchan interrupts,"She's still gotta deal with my rivalry!"

I watch them laugh together, but somehow I just can't understand. How can they be so happy about one of them not having achieved their full dream? Isn't it frustrating? Sad? Doesn't Acchan ever get jealous?

"And to answer you question, there can be two Center Nova's at once. If one is still a trainee they hold the mantle with the trainees until succeeding which is when we would compete! The one who shines the brightest, who shares the unnamed feelings of everyone they come across, and who gives the most hope remains Center Nova." Takamina explained.

"I've given her a run for her money a few times." Acchan winked.

"You really have!" She laughed,"There have been a few times even Sensei Sensei and Tsubasa-San couldn't tell which of us was Center Nova!"

What?

"Who's Sensei Sensei?" Clementine asked.

"They're the one who writes all of our music. They also are the ones who keep watch over the kirara's of succession so people succeed at the right time." Nyan-Nyan responded happily.

"Kirara's of succession?" I questioned.

"You know that succession is about both skill and the nature of your soul right?" Sashiko asked.

The five of us nodded, confused but curious.

"Well, there are sacred kirara's that exist in sacred places that can feel the nature of our souls. When we align with the soul of an original member, they reflect that nature and Sensei Sensei helps bring it to light." Yuko remarked.

"Succession is also something you feel," Mariko added,"Once your soul makes contact with an original member, you might not know who you're succeeding but you can feel it happening."

Mariko smiled a somewhat nostalgically smiled as she remembered her own succession. Sayaka nodded in response taking Mariko's hand. Looking around each of the successors had placed their hands on their hearts and closed their eyes in a peaceful moment of happy recollection. The sight was heartwarming and calm.

The train finally stopped and everyone returned to usual conversation as we made our way to the studio. My nerves started to spike as we entered the room but Cashel's reassuring thumbs up helped me get a hold of myself. Taking a deep breath I smiled and took my position behind Nyan-Nyan. I can do this! I will!

Our group started following the stretching routines of the people we we're supposed to shadow as we waited for the teacher to arrive for the lesson. I'd almost forgotten somehow! Stretching and warm up is one of the most important things to do before dancing! About ten minutes before the lesson was supposed to start our assigned successors decided to make sure to teach us the routines before we started so we would have less to catch up on. It was only baseline instruction, but enough to make a big difference when the lesson finally began!

Just like yesterday, this lesson was way different from the ones we usually had. The corrections! The non stop run throughs! Even the routines themselves we're on a completely different level than anything we've done so far! And fully grasping our spacing while the person we're understudying is still here is so much harder than I ever thought! We danced and danced and danced all the way until just before lunch time! And unlike the lessons we're used to, there was no break for voice lessons! Apparently we now have to find time to do it together outside of rehearsal hours. I'm really glad we know how we're supposed to sound from previous lessons or we wouldn't be able to help each other!

We we're so exhausted that eating somehow became a nauseating thought, but we had to slowly make ourselves eat anyways. The only understudies who aren't nauseated are Makoto and Sonata because they've been understudies before. Right after lunch we went right back to rehearsal as well, sweating buckets and pushing ourselves through the soreness and exhaustion. It was only during the final hour that we had any kind of break, and it was simply slowing down so our assigned successors could work with us one on one. Honestly even being exhausted, this experience is absolutely amazing! Nyan-Nyan had me working on 'Excuses Maybe' first.

** "Yasumi no aida. Aezu ni itara. Kimi no koto ga. Ki ni natte kitanda." I danced. **

"When you swing your arms around leaning forward, it's supposed to look like a struggle to balance, and the same when you lean back up. Make sure to shift your torso more!" Nyan-Nyan instructed.

"Yes!" I responded, starting the eight count over again. Eventually moving on.

** "Maybe! Maybe! Suki na no kamo shirenai. Aoi sora ni wa. Kumo wa hitotsu mo nai." **

"Your arm goes point, up, and down before making the heart outline."

"Yes!"

Somehow the whole hour of working through one on one flew by before I knew it. Tomorrow Cashel and I would practice actually being partnered for this dance, like our successors! Hopefully this time in a more rested state.  
  
~~

Two weeks really flew by and suddenly the show is only two days away. I'm more than a little thankful for sleeping like a rock every night with how tiring it all was. As amazing and happy as dancing with the successors in rehearsal is, we really miss our team. While we still share a room, and usually get to eat together we haven't had much time to see the friends we came here with and both Cashel and I miss dancing with them. While I don't really want this time to be over, I'm really excited to be with them again!

While everyone tried on their outfits in groups of two I was left waiting with Acchan as the last of everyone else went to try their clothes on with the seamstress. After a few moments of silence she turned to me with a smile.

"How are you doing with everything? Do you feel ready?" She asked me.

"I do, and I don't. Honestly I hope I don't fall on stage." I chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Thanks, Acchan."

A few more moments of silence passed and I finally worked up the courage to ask her what's been on my mind these past weeks

"Hey, Acchan?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it ever bother you? Always being a step behind your dream?"

"What do you mean?"

"The first day we started dancing with you all, you mentioned that you wanted to be Center Nova just like your best friend.."I took a deep breath to try and refrain from crying,"How do you do it? How do you watch her stand where you wanted to stand? Don't you ever get jealous or frustrated? How can you just compete with someone you care about and not feel..sad?"

She looked up in thought for a moment.

"I guess I just don't see it the same way," She looked in my eyes with a smile,"It took me a while to realize that's what I wanted when she knew all along. But that doesn't make it any less important to me than it does to her. There were a lot of times at first when I felt like I fell short. Or like i wasn't enough, which I guess did cause me a lot of frustration and sadness."

I couldn't help but feel confused at her smile, with how sad what she seemed to be saying was.

"I think eventually I realized I don't have to have the title Center Nova to be the very best me that I can be. Once I realized that if I give my all and open my heart, title or not I'll reach all the people who see me. I can still give the the hope, love, dreams, and confidence I was given when I first saw 00. I can share in their beautiful nameless emotions on my own."

She placed her hand over her heart, as her kiraras began to glow a warm comforting light.

"I had to realize I needed to love myself and accept myself first. That my best _is_ good enough, for the people who see me _and_ for myself. It's not about who is or isn't the brightest, it's about being open enough to allow your love and hope to reach the people around you. Once that clicked for me, us competing was more like a fun game and a challenge than anything negative." She chuckled.

"We're protecting and nourishing those feelings within people. And isn't that what we're here for? What all this is about?"

I hadn't realized I was crying until she wiped away a tear from my chin, as one of her kiraras nuzzled into my face. I feel a weight lift from my shoulders as I finally understand, finally realize that my fears were unwarranted. I gently took her hands and smiled wide.

"Thank you Acchan, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

Her kiraras lit up brightly, dancing around us and singing their adorable sounds in our ears. I watch her stare seemingly surprised at something for a moment before she smiles back at me, pulling me into a hug. I relax as she gently rubs my back in comfort before letting go. Just as I wipe my face the seamstress calls us in. I stand up and happily torn to Acchan, offering my hand.

"I can't wait to dance along side you one day!" I Beam.

Eventually taking my hand, we walk into the fitting room and try on our outfits. The seamstress was impressed that I knew what adjustments were needed and I happily talked about my internship before we had to leave for dinner. I can't wait for our first time on stage!  
  


**Acchan's POV**

After realizing I was in a happy daze about the amazing things we do, I turn back to y/n and see tears running down her face. I'd be worried if they weren't obviously tears of relief! Reaching over I gently wipe the tears that had run down to her chin, seemingly bringing her back to reality when one of my kiraras nuzzled into her face.

My attention turned back to her when she grabbed my hands

"Thank you Acchan, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that." She said.

Out of nowhere a dozen of my kiraras surrounded her and began shinning bright! I haven't seen a trainee with such a bright aura since I first became a successor! I can't tell if she hasn't noticed or if she just thinks they're shinning for me like they usually do. Focusing back on her bright face, I return the smile and hug her tight. After a moment of rubbing her back and allowing her to calm back down we pull away and the seamstress calls for our turn.

Before I can react y/n stands up and turns to me happily offering her hand, my kiraras once again brightly shinning down on her! Eventually I shake off the captivation and take her hand. Watching her through our session I can see her shine wasn't a momentary accident, but a continuous shine of the nature of her soul!

It looks like Cashel won't be the only upcoming competition for Takamina and I!


	10. Understudies on Stage!! Kiraras Born?!

**Author's Note: I will leave links to English translations and videos to the songs I used at the chapter's end.**

**Cashel's POV**

"Cashel!!"

I turned to see y/n running up from the dressing room to meet me, but something about her seems different. As she catches up to me she hugs me tight before pulling away to smile at me.

She seems.. brighter. Happier and more full of life and energy. She might actually be glowing! I don't know what happened, but I can't help smiling at how much more confident she seems!

"Ready for voice rehearsal?" She chirps.

"Hell yeah!" I respond excitedly.

Turns out the Successors _do_ usually get voice lessons in the middle of the day, but it gets temporarily left for the end of the two weeks when they have a big show.

Walking into the rehearsal room, followed shortly by Acchan, everyone splits into groups of four to learn with individual instructors. This is way fancier than what we do!

The lesson goes mostly over pitch and voice control, of course having the end of the lesson be with our routines to be sure we're _able_ to properly sing while we dance. It was honestly hard to focus when our group sang with different timing from the others, but Yuko told me it was to help us focus when we have a lot of possible destractions like on stage.

I can't believe we're about to be on stage for the very first time!!

Suzuko-San entered the room as our lesson ended, and waited for everyone's attention.

"Tomorrow is your day to rest, so I wouldn't suggest any extra practice. You need to rejuvenate before the show, so practicing will wait until before the show."

Everyone either nodded or made noises of agreement before she continued.

Suzuko-San quietly left as everyone gathered their things. The mood was bright and happy, everyone is excited for these shows! I can't help but smile at the thought!

The train back to our dorm was filled with buzzing conversation, Makoto and Sonata are more than a little excited to go to the peace event! After everyone got back to the dorm Sonata turned to us in excitement!

"Hey guys! She said to rest tomorrow, but today isn't over! Who wants to try a little longer to perfect our dances?" She smiled.

Y/N and I made eye contact and simultaneously shouted in agreement, followed by everyone else! This show is gonna be amazing!  
  


**Y/N's POV**

Our day to rest felt both excruciatingly slow and extremely fast at the same time. The anxiety over our first show is a lot, but the excitement greatly outweighs it!

We just finished our final rehearsal before the show and everyone is getting into uniform. Cashel smiles over to me when I get backstage and I return the expression. I can't wait to see how much brighter he is on stage, and if I can outshine him! It's all just so exciting!

We can hear the crowd out in the auditorium excitedly talking and taking their seats, when Suzuko-San motions for us to listen.

"Three minutes until show time, be ready!"

"Yes ma'am!" We all respond.

Clementine suddenly gasps from behind me, catching my attention.

"Cashel your uniform tore on your shoulder!" She whisper yelled.

What!? I check his shoulders and sure enough there's a gaping hole, with a strand leading all the way back to a small hook on the doorframe! The panic on his face is extremely visible, I have to do something! He can't go on stage like that!

"I've got this!" I announce, grabbing a small pouch from my water bottle keychain.

Within seconds I pulled out my full miniature sewing kit and start closing up the tear, with exactly the right color string! My hands move so fast I can hardly believe it! As soon as I finish and put down the kit the voice rings out!

**_A-K-B-0048!!!_ **

Without hesitation I give him a thumbs up and we run out on stage for our very first song, 'Excises Maybe'!

"Itsumo no michi wo. (itsumo no michi wo)  
hashiru jitensha, (hashiru jitensha)  
Tachikogi no.  
ase ga yureru.  
Kugatsu no soyokaze.

Yasumi no aida. (yasumi no aida)  
aezu ni itara. (aezu ni itara)  
Kimi no koto ga.  
ki ni natte kitan da.

Tada no tomodachi to.  
omotteita no ni.  
Ima sugu ni demo.  
kimi ni.  
kimi ni aitai.

Maybe!  
Maybe!  
Suki na no kamo shirenai.  
Aoi sora ni wa.  
kumo wa hitotsu mo nai.  
Maybe!  
Maybe!  
Suki na no kamo shirenai.  
Sore ga koi da to.  
wakatteru kedo.  
Iiwake Maybe!"

This is the most amazing experience I've ever had! The fans energy and excitement! The way we're dancing and singing! The warmth of love, hope, and determination bubbling up within me! It's like nothing I've ever felt before! I can feel everyone's shine growing brighter and building on each other! All of our hard work and practice so far has brought us here! To this amazing moment!

"Kyoushitsu no mado (kyoushitsu no mado)  
KAATEN ga yure (KAATEN ga yure)  
Nigakki no  
kimi wa doko ka  
otona no yokogao

"Donna yasumi wo. (donna yasumi wo) sugoshiteita no? (sugoshiteita no?)"  
Hanashi kata ga.  
gikochinaku narisou de...  
Kizukarenai kurai.  
kami wo kittan da ne.  
Boku wa tooku de.  
kimi wo.  
kimi wo miteiru."

As the shine of the kiraras falls all around us I can feel my sense of self and life come forth, from down in my stomach up through my chest when suddenly a new kirara materializes into existence! From within my souls it emerges and happily flies around my head! It looks almost like it has deer antlers!

"Maybe!  
Maybe!  
Sonna yuuki wa nai.  
Probably ni chikai.  
motto tashika na mono.  
Maybe!  
Maybe!  
Sonna yuuki wa nai.  
Zutto kono mama.  
kataomoi de ii.  
Iiwake Maybe!  
Itoshikute.  
Setsunakute.  
Dou ni mo dekinakute.  
Itoshikute.  
Setsunakute.  
Boku wa kurushii.  
Suki da suki da suki da.  
Kimi no koto ga.  
hontou wa suki da."

I look over to Cashel in excitement and joy to see his kirara was finally born as well! His looks almost like a tiny hyena if it were squished into a ball! The green of mine and the silver of his mesh together surprisingly well! And even though Clem's is older it dances and shines just as if it were new!

"Maybe!  
Maybe!  
Sonna yuuki wa nai.  
Probably ni chikai.  
motto tashika na mono.  
Maybe!  
Maybe!  
Sonna yuuki wa nai.  
Zutto kono mama.  
kataomoi de ii.  
Iiwake Maybe!"

This is it! This is what it feels like to learn what it means to shine! As the song ended we adjusted our positions to 'River' just in time to start.

"AKB!" Takamina started.

"0048!" We shouted.

The stomp intro wasn't hard but made it easy to lose our breath before we even sang, but we can do it! Practicing the breathing techniques the voice instructors showed us we made it to the start if the vocals!

"Mae e susume! (Got it!)   
tachi tomaru na. (Got it!)   
mezasu wa hi ga noboru basho.  
kibou no michi wo aruke!  
yukute habamu river! River! River!   
yokotawaru river!   
unmei no river! River! River!   
tamesareru river!  
mayoi wa suterun da!   
konjou wo misero yo!   
tamerau na!   
ima sugu.  
ippo fumidase yo! Believe yourself!  
mae e mae e!   
massugu susume!   
kawa wo watare!! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

The music blared as we threw ourselves in our routine, singing our hearts out while our kiraras sparkled around us!

"Itsu datte yume wa.  
tooku ni mieru.  
todokanai kurai kyori kanjiru.  
ashimoto no ishi wo.  
hitotsu hirotte.  
gamushara ni natte.  
nagete miro!

kimi no me no mae ni.  
kawa ga nagareru.  
hiroku ookina kawa da.  
kuraku fukakute mo.  
nagare hayakute mo.  
obienakute ii.  
hanarete ite mo.  
souda mukougishi wa aru.  
motto jibun wo shinjiro yo.

yami no naka wo.  
hitasura oyoge!   
furikaeru na! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

My sweat flew off of my skin as I danced with all my might! The excitement and energy of the crowd vibrates through me, feeding into my own energy! I could see the glow coming from within reflecting off my arms as we danced!

"Te nobaseba soko ni.  
mirai wa aru yo.  
todokanai mono to akiramenaide!   
houri nageta ishi wa.  
yume wo kanaete.  
ochiru oto nanka kikoenai.  
kimi no kokoro ni mo.  
kawa ga nagareru.  
tsurai shiren no kawa da.  
umaku ikanakute mo.  
toki ni oborete mo.  
kurikaeseba ii.  
akirameru na yo.  
soko ni kishi wa arun da.  
itsuka tadoritsukeru darou.  
Get over it!

River!

ah-ah-ah-ah-   
jibun ni iiwake surun ja nee!   
ah-ah-ah-ah-   
yatte mi nakerya wakannee!   
ah-ah-ah-ah-   
massugu susumu shika nee!  
zutto zutto zutto.  
aruki tsuzukero.  
kimeta michi wo!"

Usually by this point in the song the exhaustion of this difficult routine would have set in, but I feel more energized than ever! These are the people who love music and entertainment, the people who love us and what we do, and that love is palpable on our stage!

"Kimi no me no mae ni.  
kawa ga nagareru.  
hiroku ookina kawa da.  
kuraku fukakute mo.  
nagare hayakute mo.  
obienakute ii.  
hanarete ite mo.  
souda mukougishi wa aru.  
motto jibun wo shinjiro yo.  
kimi no kokoro ni mo.  
kawa ga nagareru.  
ase to namida no kawa da!   
shippai shite shimatte mo.  
nagasarete shimatte mo.  
yarinaoseba ii.  
yowane haku na yo.  
yume ni shigamitsukun da.  
negai kanau hi ga kuru made.  
kawa wo watare!   
You can do it!"

My heart beat was loud in my ears, but the cheers of the crowd greatly overpowered it, only one more song before the show is over. I wish it didn't have to end, but before I knew it we began 'Kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu' as our closing song. Because it was a much slower and easier song and dance, it allowed us to catch our breath as we went on.

"Itsuka no negai wa.  
tsuchi no naka de nemutte.  
yakusoku no jikoku ni.  
kibou no me ga derunda.  
futari ga deatta koro.  
yume nado mada tane datta.  
dorekurai toki ga sugi.  
hana wa saku no darou.  
kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu.  
motto kimi ga kagayaku nara.  
zuto mimamotteta chinmoku no sora kara.  
ima boku wa ame ni narou.  
chiisana shiawase.  
miageteita taiyou.  
kitai ni fukuramu.  
ano mirai ga tsubomisa."

I felt the atmosphere change with the tone of our song, the crowd going from frantically shaking their lights to gently waving them side to side. I started hearing some of them singing along with us! This is both blissful and amazing.

"kokoro ga kawaita toki.  
dareka no ai wo motometa.  
kanashimi no kaze ga fuki.  
hana ga kareru hi made.  
kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu.  
tatoe kimi ga kizukanakutemo.  
sukoshi atatakute nantonaku natsukashii.  
sou boku wa ame ni narou.  
mabuta wo tojite mejiri kara.  
nagareochita atsui mono.  
ano sora e to nobotte.  
fukan de miru ai ni kaware.  
kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu.  
motto kimi ga kagayaku nara.  
zuto mimamotteta chinmoku no sora kara.  
ima boku wa ame ni narou.  
aa kimi ni sasagu.  
konna boku ni dekiru koto wa.  
kimi no munashisa wo sukoshi demo iyasu koto.  
saa boku wa ame ni narou."

As the final song ended, the cheers returned full force! The lights flying around in their hands as they shouted their joy over getting to see our show!

"Thank you all so much for coming to see us!" Takamina spoke excitedly into her microphone.

Within a moment, without any thought or pause, I realized I'd drawn my mic up to speak as well! I'm just so full of emotion it happened without even realizing!

"Thank you all so, so, so much for being here! And for loving us and what we do!"

I could feel everyone's eyes suddenly one me, both from the group and from the crowd.

"You have no idea how much your support of us truly means! How much it means to us understudies to hear you cheering for us too!"

The cheers calmed down momentarily to allow me to finish my thoughts. My kirara began energetically dancing around me and shinning brighter and brighter!

"We love you all! So much!"

Suddenly my kirara shone so brightly it felt blinding! In the moment of shock I froze and stared at my new little companion.

"Y/N!!!!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the crow erupted once again in yelling and applause! Cashel put his hand in my shoulder and gave a wide and proud smile, reminding me to scoot back into line with everyone for our bow!

"Bye bye!" We all yelled together as the curtain finally closed.

The sudden realization of what I just did flooded over me and I felt my face heat up in slight embarrassment and disbelief. Takamina snapped me out of it after a minute when grabbing my hands.

"Well said! I can tell you were meant to be a member for sure!" She smiled.

"Th..thank you!" I blurted out.

The rest of the trainees nearly crashed into us with excited congratulations and excitement over how well the shower went. I almost expect to wake up back in bed, this feels so unreal.

I can't wait for the rest of our group to experience the wonder that is a live show! I can't wait to share what it's like to feel your own light come to the surface! I can't wait for the future!  
  


 **Translations and videos**  
 _Excuses Maybe_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/iiwakemaybe.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/kDKs6gJ-AME

 _River_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/river.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/f77VDlFy-Dg  
 _Skip to 1 minute for song to start_

 _I Offer these Tears to You_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/kononamidawokiminisasagu.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/cJFOMlwSlF0


	11. A Graduation

**Author's Note: I will leave links to English translations and videos to the songs I used at the chapter's end.**

**Y/N's POV**

Going back to dance with the rest of our generation is both hard to believe, but also really nice. I'll definitely miss rehearsing with the successors, but being back with everyone just feels right! Cashel and I have been sharing what it felt like with everyone since leaving the stage, and it's been so fun seeing everyone get even more excited to make it to our first show together!

"What did it feel like when your kiraras were born?!" Ling whisper yelled in excitement.

"Yes! I need to know that too!" Coco smiled.

"Excuse me!" Deborah-Sensei suddenly raised her voice.

Everyone turned to her in surprise, as she glared in frustration back at us.

"Why are you talking during my lesson? You are here to rehearse, not for social time! I have had to ask you all to pay attention four times now, and that is _not_ acceptable! Now either you get serious about this, and pay attention to what I'm _trying_ to teach you, or we're done today!" She sternly expressed.

Silence fell over us as she continued to stare at us.

"Good. You made a commitment to be here, so _be here._ "

After a calming breath she went back to showing us the routine we were scheduled to learn.

I could feel shame and embarrassment fall over me as we silently worked through the rest of the lesson. We we're so caught up in yesterday's show, we ended up neglecting our lesson and disrespecting Deborah-Sensei in the process. I almost wanted to cry, I felt so bad. And from the looks of the other trainees, I wasn't the only one.

At the end of the lesson we thanked her for teaching us as usual, but Cashel walked up to her before grabbing his bag.

"I wanted to apologize for our behavior at the start of today's lesson. I know we should know better by now, but I guess our first show kind of went to our heads." He whispered.

"I'm sorry too, we shouldn't be acting like that here." I added.

Everyone else quietly agreed as she looked into our eyes. After a moment, a calm smile came to her face.

"I know you're excited, and you should be! You should be very proud! But, just like we always say, leave everything you don't need at the door before your lesson. I don't like to yell, but I want you all to succeed and you can't do it without being attentive in your lessons." She calmly responded.

It seems like everyone felt weight lifted from their backs after she spoke. It felt easier to stand up strength again.

After getting to tell her about our time on the stage yesterday, we left for lunch. While on the train Sonata suddenly shouted out in shock, and pushed her phone into our collective faces. When she pressed play we saw Nyan-Nyan from the Peace Ceremony! We crouched together to listen to what she was about to say.

"Hello, everyone!" She began,"For several weeks I've been thinking a lot about life and the future.. and I had to make an important decision."

Everyone was silent, fully attentive to the beloved member on screen.

"So with a heavy heart, but confidence, I am announcing my graduation from AKB0048."

She smiled, but tears ran down her face. The crowd went into a sad sounding uproar as she promised to speak more on the subject at her graduation ceremony, when the video ended.

A few moments of silence passed before anyone spoke.

"What!?" Coco screeched.

Everyone went into a frenzy of disbelief and a little bit of confusion. Was she really leaving?

"I'm not entirely surprised, but it's still gonna be a sad goodbye." Makoto frowned.

"Why isn't it surprising?" I asked.

"Well, I've learned that most members graduate around ten years after they become successors. Sometimes it's less and sometimes it's more, but the majority tend to go on to a different life after ten." She sighed.

"And Nyan-Nyan has been a successor for around twelve years." Sonata sniffled.

"Oh wow, has it really been that long?" Ling quietly wondered.

"Time flies." Aaoka responded.

Tsubasa-San was waiting for us when we arrived back to the dorm to ask that we be respectful of Nyan-Nyan's decision, and to not bother her too much about it.

She told us we would be in the crowd so the trainees before us could do the pre-show since they've done more shows, as well as having spent more time together with her. None of us had any complaints or objections. I can't help but wonder what it'll be like to see someone graduate for the first time.

Since she wanted her final show outside of her graduation to be the Peace event, the graduation would be held in four days. We were told that both of the trainee teachers would be working together for this event with the other group so we would rehearse on our own.

~~

I don't know if it's just the want to practice enough, or the need for distraction, but we rehearsed into exhaustion for the first three days leading up to the show. Suzuko-San actually ended up telling us to rest the last day so we wouldn't hurt ourselves. Because of this, I wasn't too surprised to see it was noon when everyone finally got up for the last day.

It's weird being both so sad and yet so excited for the show. It's hard to say goodbye to a beloved successor, but seeing who will follow her and seeing the graduation itself is kind of exciting.

I walked into the living room to see Aaoka tinkering with some tech. Curious, I sat beside her.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"I finally got the system for the upgrade Tsubasa-San said I could do ready. The technicians for our LAS flying stages apparently use these to test upgrades before doing them on the real ones."

She opened her hands up and revealed a miniature version of the stages, just big enough to stand on with one foot. It's adorable!

She took out what looked like the sole of a shoe with an extension going up like an antenna at the back. Gently placing it on top she looked at me with giddy excitement.

"So! This is the device well put into everyone's performance shoes! You know how the whole middle of the stages is similar to a treadmill, but circular inside so it can go every direction we step?"

I nodded curiously as she allowed the miniature to float up a few inches.

"It's made of a very unique fiber! So I adjusted the shoe magnet to only attract to this material! It's designed to detect intentional movement just like the flying device itself when it senses where we want it to go, so we can still pick up our feet for the choreography! Obviously it'll be a little more difficult but not to much. But! Since it senses intentional movement if we get thrown by an explosion or turned upside down it won't let us fall!"

She proceeded to turn it upside down and put weight on the shoe sole but it didn't come off! She then turned I back around and pointed to the antenna.

"This part attaches to the back of our waistbands! When you wave your open palm over it, it turns off and on! When you first get on it, swipe your hand and it turns on! Might crash? Do it again and you can get off before it does! And it's designed to only take the scan of the person who's wearing it's hand so no one else can intentionally misuse it!"

"That's amazing! How did you even do that!? Didn't you come from a planet that's technologically behind?"

"I guess I just have a knack for it!" She beamed.

The rest of the group finally walked in to sit down with us causing Aaoka to spring to her feet. I looked at her confused but she just skipped over to Abana with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Abana, I made something for you!"

"Oh, really? Cool! What is it?" She responded slightly taken aback.

Aaoka took out a small box from her jacket pocket and opened it up to reveal and wireless charger of some kind and a tiny putty looking thing.

"No way," Abana squealed,"You didn't!"

"I did! I designed it to be waterproof and temperature proof, and it also molds comfortably to your ear! It won't fall out during a lot of activity either!"

"Okay I'm lost." Ling laughed, Alela nodding in agreement.

"She made me a personalized hearing aid for my damaged ear!" Abana beamed.

"It's hard to believe she finds time to do these things." Alela chuckled.

"It is quite impressive."

Everyone turned to see Tsubasa-San standing in the doorway.

"Did you still want to show me what you finished for the LAS today?" She asked Aaoka.

"Yes ma'am!"

After she went off with Tsubasa-San everyone spend a good hour just talking and telling stories about our favorite successors growing up. I never knew Ling loved Nyan-Nyan so much!

Aaoka didn't come back until half way through lunch time, but we waited for her anyways! She always seems the happiest when she's working with machines and technology.

She ended up talking our ears off about her projects while we ate, and it was a nice change of pace for everyone. A nice break from hyper focusing on tomorrow's show. It wasn't surprising that the rest of the day flew by as everyone talked about our passions and life.

~~

Four in the afternoon we finally filed into the auditorium after the fans had been seated. Instead of taking the seats we were offered in the front row, we decided to stand at the back so the fans who love her so much can be closer to her.

The energy of the room was excited and nervous. Some people were visibly very sad, and Ling seemed to be one of them.

" ** _A-K-B-0048!!_** "

The audience cheered as passionately as always when the trainees and successors performed their songs. Each of them only had a single song before the room went mostly dark and Nyan-Nyan's voice rang out through the room.

"Hello everyone, thank you so much for coming to my graduation concert!"

The room filled with cheers of all kinds. You could hear so many of the voices filled with tearful emotion.

"Just over twelve years ago, I was so unbelievably honored to be able to take the 8th generation name Kojiharu!"

People began audibly crying, as she continued to speak. Their love for her seeming to overflow!

"In the years I've been with 00, I've danced with so many amazing people, and seen many of them graduate. There was a long period of time where I couldn't even imagine a life after AKB because I just love 00, and all of you so much!"

Ling had to cover their mouth to prevent a sob from escaping, as tears ran down their face. The rest of us gently touching their arms and shoulders in comfort.

"Only recently have I started to wonder where else my life will take me. Twelve years is a long time, even though now it feels so so short! Now that I've given my all to this art form, it's finally time for me to move on and re-learn the name I was born with."

You could hear her voice break as she spoke, even though she smiled wide, standing in front of the other successors.

"It's time to give the next generation a chance to shine! For the next Kojiharu to grow and flourish into succession! So I ask you all for one last favor, before I fully graduate."

The room sat in rapt attention regardless of the emotion flowing through everyone present. The other successors barely keeping this own tears at bay.

"Look to the future with joy! And welcome whoever comes after me with love and compassion! Don't ever let your love of me, diminish the your capability to love the next successor! Just like me, they will love you all so much! Can you all do that for me!?"

Despite her crying the audience erupted in screams of promises and love!

"So without any further ado, thank you for coming to my graduation!"

Nyan-Nyan still standing in the center of the stage, her beautiful pink dress filled with frills and sparkles began shinning in the light of her kirara!

The successors white frilly dresses that went down to their knees, reflecting the lager back onto her. As 'Kimi Wa Melody' started up and the lights brightened against the stage I realized the entire back wall was covered in all the uniforms she'd ever gotten to wear while part of AKB!

"haru no mahou ni hizashi wa kawatte.  
hito mo machi mo akarume ni kigaeta.  
kaze ni sasoware kidzukeba shirazu ni.  
boku wa kuchizusande ita.  
tooi mukashi no kioku no kanata ni.  
wasurekaketeta futari no favorite song.  
naze kono kyoku ga ukanda no darou?  
totsuzen ni.  
itoshisa wa.  
itsumo zutto mae kara.  
junbi shiteru.  
NOIZU darake no Radio ga.  
kikoete kitanda.  
toki wo koe...  
kimi wa MERODII MERODII.  
natsukashii HAAMONII HAAMONII.  
suki da yo to iezu osaete ita mune no itami.  
boku no MERODII MERODII.  
SABI dake wo oboeteru.  
wakasa wa setsunaku.  
kagayaita hibi ga.  
yomigaeru yo."

Nyan-Nyan danced and sang with the successors as she shined and sparkled beautifully! The successors visibly trying to dance the most perfect show they've ever done!

"kimi to aruita SENTAA gai kara.  
toori ni nukeru seishun ni mayotte.  
shiranai uchi ni otona ni natteta.  
uta wo kiku koto mo naku.  
nani wo wasurete shimatta no darou?  
atarashii mono bakari wo sagashite.  
ima no jibun ni toikakeru you na.  
ano Music.  
guuzen wa.  
itsumo oshiete kureru.  
imi ga aru to...  
omoigakenai mirai.  
nemutteta koi ga.  
me wo samasu.  
amai MEMORII MEMORII!  
yume wo mita GURORIIDEIZU GURORIIDEIZU!  
SAYONARA ni kometa eien koso boku no chikai.  
fui ni MEMORII MEMORII!  
omokage mo azayaka ni...  
muishiki ni sotto.  
kuchizusamu boku wa.  
ima demo mada...  
furikaeru you ni.  
kimi mo omoidasu darou ka?  
ano koro itsumo nagareta.  
HITTO SONGU!"

The audience began openly weeping as they continued to cheer. Ling choked back their own sobs as they cheered with everyone else. Somehow though, even with all the tears being shed, the room still feels happy and excited and light! You can tell everyone is more happy for her doing what's best for her and for the future, than anything else!

"kimi wa MERODII MERODII!  
natsukashii HAAMONII HAAMONII!  
suki da yo to iezu osaete ita.  
mune no itami.  
boku no MERODII MERODII!  
sabi dake wo oboeteru.  
horonigai kanjou ga.  
afuredasu ima mo...  
konna MERODII MERODII!  
kitto doko ka de kimi datte...  
kuchizusamu darou.  
omoide wa toki ni wa yasashii.  
kuchizusamu darou.  
itsu no hi ni ka ano koro no MERODII!"

The song ended and one of the LAS stages was sent out for Nyan-Nyan to step onto. As 'Jiwaru Days' started the successors began having a hard time singing as tears started to overwhelm them as well.

"HONTO wa ima de mo soba ni ite hoshii yo.  
dakedo kimi wo hikitomerarenai.  
mitsumeau hodo ni setsunaku narunda.  
fui ni omoide ga JIWARU DAYS!  
mada tsumetai kaze no naka de.  
sakura no tsubomi wo mitsuketa toki.  
bokutachi no wakare no haru ga.  
soko made kita to shitta.  
kanashimi wo norikoete.(itsu shika)  
hito wa yasashisa no sono imi ni kidzukunda.  
kimi no hitomi kara namida ga afuretara.  
sekai no doko ni ita to shite mo.  
boku ga zenryoku de kaketsukete ageru.  
dakara shinpai shinaku tatte iinda yo.  
jibun no yume wo yatto mitsuketandarou?  
yuuki wo dashite fumidasunda.  
kimi ga inai no wa sabishii kedo.  
Someday itsu no hi ka aou.  
Love you I say good bye my dearest!  
eki e to tsudzuku sakamichi wo.  
nando futari de aruita darou.  
sakura no hana ga chittatte.  
hitogoto de shika nakatta."

She flew around the room interacting with and waving at her fans as she gracefully danced. Her voice projecting across the entire room. Every fan had some form of merchandise or home made signs to showcase their passion for her!

"kinou to wa chigau michi wo.(mitsukete)  
itte mitai tte omottetandarou.  
kimi ga hitori kiri nayande ita koto wo.  
zuibun mae kara wakatteta.  
jibun de kotae wo dasanakucha dame da.  
dakara nani mo kidzukanu furi shiteta.  
atarashii jinsei kesshin shita nara.  
boku wa hohoende miokurou.  
ano hi no deai ni kui wa nai.  
Thank you kyou made arigatou.  
kimi ga shiawase ni nareba iitte.  
wakatte wa iru no ni.(naze da ka)  
minareta!(keshiki ga) setsunaku!(omoete)  
jiwajiwa nijimu Yeah!  
kimi no hitomi kara namida ga afuretara.  
sekai no doko ni ita to shite mo.  
boku ga zenryoku de kaketsukete ageru.  
dakara shinpai shinaku tatte iinda yo.  
jibun no yume wo yatto mitsuketandarou?  
yuuki wo dashite fumidasunda.  
kimi ga inai no wa sabishii kedo.  
Someday itsu no hi ka aou."

Nyan-Nyan finished the song with a heart felt declaration of Love!

"Love you I say good bye my dearest!"

The crowd went insane, as she stepped back onto the stage, rammed by a sobbing group hug from the rest of the successors and trainees! When they finally let go they moved for their bow before she stepped forward and did her final bow as Kojiharu!

Once the curtains closed and Suzuko-San lead us backstage before the audience noticed us. We spent the rest of the night sharing hugs and making memories with her, as her things were removed from the room she used to live in. Aaoka and Ling spent several periods of time one on one with her, but before we knew it the night was over.

Her graduation was an experience I don't think we'll ever forget, but just like she said the future is bright! I can't wait to see who becomes the next Kojiharu! I can't wait to see who succeeds next! I can't wait to shine!  
  
  
  


 **Translations and Videos**  
 _Kimi Wa Melody_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/kimiwamelody.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/og2Y5RxS7As  
 _Sorry I couldn't find a better video_

 _Jiwaru Days_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/jiwarudays.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/YqSd_kuG0m4


	12. Return to Tundrastar!

**Author's Note: I will leave links to English translations and videos to the songs I used at the chapter's end. I can't always find a good dance video, so please bear with me!**

**Third Person POV**

"The next concert has been scheduled." Suzuko-San announced.

Everyone stopped eating and talking to listen.

"In two days we will be going to Tundrastar, a planet I'm sure the successors remember well."

Aachan and Takamina looked to each other confused before they raised their hands.

"Yes?"

"Are they going back to a complete entertainment ban?" Acchan asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Thankfully, no. However, they are voting on a bill to completely remove the ban. They've asked us to perform in order to sway the rest of the votes in favor of removing the ban. But obviously, as the law will still be in effect until the voting our show will still be illegal. So be ready to fight."

Y/N and Cashel looked at each other excitedly. The trainees have heard the successors talk about the wonderful people of that planet, and wanted to go meet them too!

"Like last time, we will be doing multiple simultaneous shows to help reduce the attacks on the main show. The trainees will obviously be doing the distraction shows, both before and during the main show. All of the trainees will be going, so you will be training together for the next two days." Suzuko-San finished.

It was obvious everyone was super excited not only to work together, but to get to perform! Most of the group will be performing for the first time and could hardly contain themselves!Cashel and y/n can't wait to do a show with their team!

The two days of training absolutely flew by for the trainees, and learning with Erin-Sensei instead of Deborah-Sensei was very new. Their teaching styles are very different so it was an interesting experience for the 80th generation.

After breakfast they energetically boarded the ship knowing the trip would take most of the day. After buckling in by the windows, they finally took off.

"I can't wait do our first off planet show! And the first one we do all together!" Y/N chirped.

"I'm kind of nervous!" Ling chuckled.

"We're gonna do amazing, don't worry! And besides, everyone has each other's backs right?" Coco shouted.

Everyone happily agreed causing Ling to smile more confidently. Abana energetically got everyone's attention to start a new conversation.

"Do you think we'll get to see Takamina and Acchan shine together!?" She smiled.

"I hope so, but since we have our own show I'm not so sure about seeing it this time." Alela responded.

"That reminds me!" Y/N suddenly shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

She turned to Cashel with an excited smile pointing at his chest.

"You're still planning on becoming Center Nova, right?"

He nodded, slightly confused as everyone else excitedly reacted to learning his goals for the future. Abana and Coco nudged him proudly before Y/N continued.

"Good! I wouldn't want to lose my rival this early." She smiled wide.

An explosion of emotion blooms in his stomach at realizing what she was telling them. Regardless of the little bit of anxiety over competition, He felt a smile come to his face!

"You're my rival then?" He raise his eyebrows.

"Hell yeah!"

"Then let the competition begin!" He belly laughed.

"Aaah!! This is so exciting!" Coco squealed happily.

"Alright trainees!" Erin-Sensei clapped, as she entered the room,"Being on the ship doesn't get you out of rehearsal, so time to go! No better time to rehearse and warm up than now!"

Time to rehearse!

Erin-Sensei, unlike Deborah-Sensei was much quieter. She waited until the routine was over to give corrections and go over parts that a few of us seemed to need direction on. She was much more hands on too, any correction she gave she would physically adjust them to try and help them understand. It was very unusual for the new trainees to get used to.

Unfortunately they became so focused on rehearsal that they didn't get to shower before having to strap in for landing. Once on the ground, they had to rush through showering in order to be ready to leave for the town.

Only moments after they finished putting on their snow thick uniforms, Suzuko-San came to get them. She explained that the local WOTA group had given them the information they needed, before telling the trainees they needed to perform at the smaller town square and plan out their locations from there.

Anxiously, they made their way out towards the town to get ready before the show. The town was dark, and the people seemed dreary. Watching the families stand in line for rations saddened the trainees, the eyes of the people turned to the ground looking almost lifeless. The only even semi-lively people being the few children they could see.

"Is this what it's really like?" Coco whispered,"Living with an almost complete entertainment ban?"

"On a planet with a full ban, even the kids are lifeless most of the time." Alela quietly responded, memories of her home planet on her mind.

"That's why we're here." Y/N responded sternly.

The group looked to her in surprise at the serous look on her face.

"What?" Ling asked.

"This sadness, the cold that's consumed so many of these people's hearts, it's why we came. We're here to show them what they could have. To shine through the darkness, and bring them back some of the warmth they've been missing. AKB0048 has always been there to give people hope and spread love. And now we get to be a part of it! Now it's our responsibility too!"

The trainees smiled, and agreed with all their hearts! Cashel gave her a look that reminded her he's happy to have such a passionate rival. Everyone gathered in a circle and joined hands to create the infinity loop, filled with passion and determination!

"Are you guys ready to show them our song? To show them that being in 00 makes us a family of hope?" Abana grinned.

The team nodded energetically.

" ** _Always be ready, always be grateful!_** " We chanted in unison!

"Who are we!?" Abana whisper shouted.

" **AKB0048!** "

They threw their arms up in unison, before heading to the rooftops. Cashel, Y/N, and Ling climbed up the largest building and stared at the rolling clouds while waiting for their instructions. Ling admired her friend's lovely kiraras until WOTA finally gave the signal.

Heart and star shaped colorful lights started floating around the square as the music for 'High Tension' started to play. Every time the beat repeated some of the trainees jumped out of hiding on different roof tops until everyone was dancing and ready to sing.

"KAKKO tsukenaide koe wo dase!  
RIZUMU ni noranakya hajimaranai.  
kono saiteisai kanagurisutete.  
sawaide moriagatte.  
matsuri ga owaru made."

The people in the square quickly became excited with the sudden concert and began cheering and dancing! DES officers started rushing in to see what the comotion was about, surprised to see the trainees performing. I ended up having to stun one with my shock gloves!

"WOW... tatta ichido no jinsei.  
odore!  
TENSHON SHON SHON SHON SHON TENSHON MAKKUSU! HIITOAPPU APPU APPU APPU APPU HIITOAPPU shite yukou! machigai eigo kankei nee.   
fuan. kinchou mo AGEAGE de.  
TENSHON SHON SHON SHON SHON TENSHON MAKKUSU!  
GUDDOJOBU JOBU JOBU JOBU JOBU GUDDOJOBU de daijoubu.  
karada ga yurete kuru darou.  
MISAIRU ga tonde sekai ga owatte mo.  
saigo no isshun mo HAPPIIENDO."

The guards recover quickly and start trying to attack and capture the trainees. Thankfully their uniform's weight slowed them down and made evading them much easier for the group. Y/N heard Aitakatta begin from the other side of the town and smiled knowing the distraction was working. Ling used their mini stun baton on a guard as Alela used a shock ribbon to tie down and incapacitate another two!

"OH! YEAH!  
OH! YEAH! WAAKAHORIKKU wa hayaranai.  
SUICCHI kiranakya kowarechau yo.  
majime ni yatte mo SUTORESU tamaru dake. asonde tada hashaide ashita wa ZURUyasumi. WOW... motto tanoshimimashou. odore!  
TENSHON SHON SHON SHON SHON TENSHON furikire!  
hajike ke ke ke hajikero jibun jishin. rounyakunannyo hitotsu ni narya. arasoigoto nanka okinai.   
TENSHON SHON SHON SHON SHON TENSHON furikire!   
PURIIZU ZU ZU ZU ZU PURIIZU nigeru ga kachi.   
kimochi ga karuku naru darou.   
zutto suwatteru doko ka no erai hito.   
anta mo issho ni tsukiae yo."

While jumping from one building to another a small group of girls just a few years younger than some of the trainees helped, by letting them through their house to get back to the song. They excitedly followed behind the trainees and waved happily as they made it back outside!

"Saki ga wakaranai jidai datte. Lshikamettsura shite katatteru kedo.   
mirai ga mietara yogensha.   
negai demo no iu gizensha.   
Don't cry!   
yoru nante kirai.   
rikutsu tada kutsuu.   
nayami kurayami.   
dakara nani ka moyasou.   
PATTO yume demo ai demo honoo ni shite sa. nan ni mo iranai zenbu danshari. odore!   
odore!   
odore!   
odore!"

Adrenaline pumped through the trainees as they continued to evade the DES and share their song with the people of Tundrastar. Makoto, Cashel, and y/n's kiraras glowed happily as they sang, the other trainees starting to develop their own glow as well.

DES soldiers snuck up behind Cashel and y/n shooting at them, when their kiraras suddenly came forward to shield them! Since when could kiraras do that!? After shouting in surprise, the two trainees jumped away from the soldiers!

"TENSHON SHON SHON SHON SHON TENSHON MAKKUSU! HIITOAPPU APPU APPU APPU APPU HIITOAPPU shite yukou! machigai eigo kankei nee.   
fuan.   
kinchou mo AGEAGE de.   
TENSHON SHON SHON SHON SHON TENSHON MAKKUSU! GUDDOJOBU JOBU JOBU JOBU JOBU GUDDOJOBU de daijoubu. karada ga yurete kuru darou.   
MISAIRU ga tonde sekai ga owatte mo.   
saigo no isshun mo HAPPIIENDO."

When the song came to an end the same young girls from before ran the trainees into their home to hide, while the DES troops followed the music from the other trainees starting their song. When the guards had finally passed the girls spoke up.

"You guys are the 80th generation trainees right!?" The young brunette asked.

"We are!" Abana smiled,"You guys know us already?"

"We saw your promotional and some clips from the understudy shows!" The girl with glasses smiled.

"Thank you! What are your names?" Alela asked.

"My name is Alyona, and this is Nika, Gina, and Vira!" The brunette smiled, pointing from the girl with glasses, to the green haired girl, and finally to the girl with blue hair.

"You guys were amazing in the understudy show!" Gina smiled.

"My brother was so happy to see a boy make it in." Vira laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" Coco beamed.

"And thank you! It was an amazing way to experience performing!" Y/N commented.

"Thank you for coming to see us!" Alyona beamed,"We wantde to audition SO BAD, but we we're all a year or more to young this time."

"Well, than I guess we can look forward to meeting you guys when the 81st generation comes around!" Ling winked, making the girls giggle and blush in excitement.

_80th Trainees, it's time for your second song while the other trainees run to their second location. Be careful, and head back to the ship after the song ends. The DES are bringing in some big weaponry._

The team gave Suzuko-San a 10-4 and moved to leave, when Y/N paused.

"You guys coming?" She asked the young fans.

They responded with excited squeals before quietly following them to the town entrance, where they took position up in the few trees that could survive on this cold planet. Not only was it highly illegal to harm the trees, but they were very close to both the town buildings and the mountain side.

Cashel gave y/n an 'Are you ready look' to which she smiled an 'I was born ready' in return as the music for 'Flying Get' started to play. Ling was already in place to limbo under some of the branches as the colorful lights started shinning again.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!   
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!   
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!   
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!   
GIRAGIRA youshanai taiyou ga.   
tsuyobi de teritsukeru on the beach.   
unubore ondo wa kyuujoushou. ochitsukanai no wa manatsu no saga da ne. futari me ga aeba.   
nazeka sorasu no ni.   
boku wo mata sugu miru.   
kimi tte moshikashite moshikashite. FURAINGU GETTO!   
boku wa hitoashi saki ni.   
kimi no kimochi.   
ima sugu te ni ireyou ka.   
FURAINGU GETTO!   
nani ka iwareru mae ni.   
kokoro no uchi BIBITTO.   
kanjiru mama ni.   
dare to ite mo. (dare to ite mo) hohoemikata de. (hohoemi kata de)   
kimi ga boku ni koi wo koi wo shiteru no wa teppan.   
FURAINGU GETTO!   
dakara dare yori hayaku.   
kimi no HAATO no subete boku no mono. suki dakara RABU.FURAGE!"

The crowd seemed to find the energy of the song infectious as they sang and waved their lights like there was no tomorrow! The girls that had hidden them sang the loudest as the trainees danced around the attacks singing as loud as they could! The attacks were much less organized than before, leading the trainees to believe the main concert was being focused on. Still, they did their best to keep distracting as many soldiers as they could!

"KURA KURAddouyou shita junjou de. sunahama CHIRAmi shiteta BIKINI. kokuhaku WERUKAMU sa oide!   
sunao ni naranakya tanoshiku nai ze! sono me sasotteru.   
boku ni kite kure to.   
sore ga mousou to shite mo.   
koe wo kakete minakya hajimaranai. FURAINGU GETTO!   
kimi ni karaburi shite mo.   
atatte kudakero.   
aruaru otoko ja nai ka?   
FURAINGU GETTO.   
itsumo yaru dake yaru sa.   
damatte mitete mo koi wa urikireru yo. isamiashi de mo. (isamiashi de mo)   
ichiban nori de. (ichiban nori de)   
boku ga kimi ni ZOKKON ZOKKON na no wa musou. FURAINGU GETTO!   
yoyaku matteru you na.   
mawari no otokotachi wo dashinuite. tokuige ni RABU.FURAGE!"

The cold air stung their lungs as they continued to run, dance, and sing all at once. Breathing was difficult and exhaustion was starting to make their bones ache, but they pushed through the song. When Abana was caught by a net, Aaoka's reflexes kicked in hard and she cut her loose in mere moments, allowing them to flee from the soldiers once again. Even the fans started actively getting in the guards way, as the kiraras started flying off to the local girls every few seconds!

"FURAINGU GETTO!   
boku wa hitoashi saki ni.   
kimi no kimochi.   
ima sugu te ni ireyou ka.   
FURAINGU GETTO!   
nani ka iwareru mae ni.   
kokoro no uchi BIBITTO.   
kanjiru mama ni.   
dare to ite mo. (dare to ite mo)   
hohoemikata de. (hohoemikata de)   
kimi ga boku ni koi wo koi wo shiteru no wa teppan.   
FURAINGU GETTO!   
dakara dare yori hayaku.   
kimi no HAATO no subete boku no mono. suki da kara RABU.FURAGE!   
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!   
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!   
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!"

When the song finally came to an end y/n realized her kirara had spent half the song going back and forth between her, and the girls that had helped them before and had to call it back to her before retreating. As they ran to hide out before heading back to the ship, she shouted back that she couldn't wait to dance with them in the future and smiling at how it made their faces light up! Thankfully it only took a few minutes before the other trainees had the DES distracted and could return to the ship.

"You okay, Makoto? You're a little red." Sonata asked as they entered the ship.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." She responded.

"That's not surprising, you shined brighter then I've ever seen you shine before!" Coco smiled.

"Hah, thanks! That was a pretty amazing show."

Just as take off began they saw the girls outside their windows waving goodbye; a kind gesture they all happily returned for the few moments before leaving the planet once again.

The whole ride back to Akibastar was full of excited chatter about their first concert and how amazing everyone felt. Cashel and y/n loved getting to hear how it felt for their other teammates to perform and to happily discuss what an off world performance was like! Aside from Makoto being to tired to chat, and Aaoka seeming somewhat distracted everyone was happy to talk all the way through getting ready for bed.

Once everyone laid down, the full weight of their exhaustion fell over them and allowed each of them to sleep deeply through the night. Their minds full of dreams of the future, and concerts to come! There's no way any of them will ever forget the show they did tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Translations and Videos**  
 _High Tension_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/hightension.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/1MI0bq1VOYs

 _Flying Get_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/flyingget.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/WdhMjzfg6-k


	13. Local Events & Gravure Shoots

**Author's Note: I will leave links to English translations and videos to the songs I used at the chapter's end.**

**Third person POV**

"Come on Aaoka, we have to get going to the taping! I know it's not your favorite but remember it's just once every two weeks! You already missed breakfast again, anyways." Y/N announced, swinging in the doorway.

"Already?" Aaoka looked up surprised,"But I'm so close to finishing my project!" She whined.

"You've been working on your new stun gloves all morning, and this is the fourth time you've missed breakfast while tinkering! It's not good for you, and you need to take breaks! I mean, you're gonna hurt your back hunching over all morning." Y/N lectured as she walked Aaoka out to the rest of the trainees.

"Hey, there's my girl!" Abana smiled, swinging her arm over Aaoka's shoulders,"How are those glove upgrades going?"

"Good! Hopefully y/n or someone uses them."

"Because she loves wearing gloves?" Ling chuckled.

"Yup!"

Suzuko-San stopped them just before they left the building with some surprising news.

"Today, you trainees will be taking a trip to the middle school down town. We try to be active in our community, and since the usual all day taping for variety shows is successors only for today we have you doing community activity."

Confused, the trainees looked to each other confirming that no one had been expecting this change. Regardless, the trainees followed Suzuko-San to the school.

"I don't think we've ever been to this part of town before." Alela commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, we haven't had the time to travel too far out from home yet," Coco responded,"I've only been down here because I grew up on this planet."

"Did you go to this middle school, then?" Cashel asked.

"Yup! Until the audition at least. There was a sooner one I could have gone to, but much to my mom's disappointment I waited." Coco awkwardly chuckled.

"Alright, we're here. Everyone follow me." Suzuko-San announced as she exited the train.

After a short meeting with the principal who was very kind and seemed rather excited for the visit, she walked us towards the classroom. She happily discussing her work with Suzuko-San until they finally reach room number 7-B. Motioning for them to stay put, the principal opens the door to tell the class it's time for their surprise.

The group pumping themselves up, took deep breaths before excitedly and happily walking into the room to greet the kids. Immediately the kids erupted in excited shouts and hollers, asking for hugs and handshakes. Most of the boys automatically ran up to Cashel with shinning eyes and excited smiled, as the rest of the kids would go between each of the trainees with questions and stories.

"Today, these trainees will be teaching you one of our songs and dances! Are you guys ready?" Suzuko-San announces.

The kids excitedly holler before the trainees separate the kids into groups of four to help the teaching process. Suzuko-San watched on as the trainees each used their own ways of teaching the kids with smiles and laughter. Coco and Aaoka both taught the song and dance together, where as Cashel and Alela taught the song before the dance. Y/N and Abana on the other hand, did a mix between the styles as Ling taught each of their kids in whatever way worked best for each kid.

During lunch time the trainees spent time getting to know all the middle school kids, rather than just the one class. Much to y/n's surprise, the food was actually very nice, unlike the lunches she used to have at her schools. The kids had a million questions and stories to share with the trainees, some of them even tried guessing who they might succeed! It was extremely flattering and very fun.

Once they returned to the classroom, they had the class practice as a large group so they could perform for the trainees before the day was over.

The day was long, but somehow felt very short. The kids came together to see if they could all work together to perform for their teachers! When the trainees settle into the seats that had been moved against the wall they turn on the classroom speakers. As '#Sukinanda' starts to play the kids excitedly take position.

"Mabushii kurai azayaka na.  
massao na umi to hareta sora.  
mou taiyou kara nigerarenai.  
itsumo no GURUUPU minna de.  
nagisa de sawaida.  
BAABEKYUU!  
aitsu to kanojo wa ii kanji da ne.  
kimi to boku wa.  
naka ga yosugite.  
joudan bakari itteru.  
majime na kao wo otagai suru dake de.  
nandaka hazukashiku naru."

It was obvious who each kid was trying to dance for and impress as they tried their hand at entertainment! They did pretty well considering only one day of non-intensive training, y/n thought.

The trainees clapped and cheered when the song was over and the kids proudly struck an ending pose! Sadly though, the trainees were due to leave for their dorm. They would have protested if they hadn't known they would be leaving for Atamistar right after dinner. The group was happy to have a heads up for tomorrow's photo shoot, but wished they could stay with the children just a little longer.

After a lengthy goodbye, and just about a million hugs they were on their way home once again. Ling found it kind of funny how quickly Akibastar became home for all of them, considering the few months they've been living there. Then again, they thought, their home planet never really was much of a home to them.  
  
~~

Sleeping on the ship was always a bit weird for the trainees, but they managed to get decent enough sleep before arriving on Atamistar. Aside from the surprise of having the shoot with the other trainees and successors, the 80th generation felt they knew what the day would have to offer.

Unsurprisingly, Makoto and Sonata mostly posed with the successors they had started training with back when they were new.

Though they were separated into groups of two a lot of the time, to help the photographer, the trainees focused on pictures where they could all pose together! It felt almost like taking family vacation photos! Of course Cashel and y/n as well as Abana and Aaoka paired up before anyone else did, when it was time for the groups of two. Coco and Ling ran to start the shoot together!

"Perfect! Perfect!" Mikako-San shouted, when Tsubasa-San motioned for her to stop.

"Attention members, gather 'round." She shouted.

After everyone gathered, and Mikako-San started going through her pictures Tsubasa-San spoke again.

"The next concert has been scheduled," She looked to the 80th generation,"The new trainees will be performing their first show, officially becoming fully active members in one week on Azurestar."

Y/N felt her heart jump into her throat, while the other trainees momentarily looked at her with excitement. They would be going to her home planet for their first concert of their own!

Tsubasa-San nodded at Acchan and Takamina who smiled knowingly before continuing.

"As requested by the successors, you will be performing one of the two new and unreleased songs at the concert as well, so I hope you put your all into this performance. Since it was choreographed for the successors it will require twice the work to learn and prefect. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The group shouted happily.

Sheepishly, y/n raised her hand, attempting to prevent the color from draining out of her face.

"Yes?"

"Why Azurestar? Did something happen?"

"I'm surprised you're family hasn't notified you before now,"She raised her eyebrows,"The planet is once again taking a vote to decide if the full bad it used to have should be re-implemented. We were asked to perform in order to prevent the full ban from coming back to the planet."

"You still haven't opened up your emails?" Abana asked, in an almost exasperated manner.

Y/N shrank away from her friend's tone, causing Abana to pause and think a moment before apologizing. Y/N forgave her tone, knowing she meant no offense but remained nearly silent the rest of the day.

By the time they were headed back to Akibastar, Cashel and Coco had managed to get her to laugh enough to forget about her troubles. Though they wanted to ask her so many questions, they knew it would be better to allow her to open up when she was ready. Or at least, they hoped that was the right thing to do.

For now, everyone was ready to focus on training, and training hard! Especially since they had to learn a whole new song and dance in just a week! It was finally coming time to show the universe how they could shine!  
  


 **Translation and Video**  
 _#Sukinanda_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/sukinanda.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/i9lZac9qTiM  
**Skip to 00:53 for song to start, the video does have more songs but the first one is the correct one**


	14. Azurestar; Here We Shine!

**Author's Note: I will leave links to English translations and videos to the songs I used at the chapter's end.**

**This is a long chapter!(if you read all the lyrics)**   
**Y/N's POV**

This last week has been extremely intense as everyone trained as hard as possible for our very first concert! Not only that, but the upgrades to our LAS flying stages were implemented and we've had to learn how to work with the changes! I've never seen Aaoka look so proud, as when we finally got the hang of them.

"Y/N? You okay?" Cashel said, startling me from my thoughts.

"I'm alright, just kind of can't believe we've already made it so far!" I smile.

I can see the worry on his face as he nods in response. I'm not lying, but I guess it's easy to see how worried I am about going back. I don't know how to tell them about my family, and my fears. I wonder if they'll even try to show up to see me, or if they feel so betrayed they won't want to see me.

Then again, my dad does work under the DES. Not that he ever supported what they do or what they stand for, but he has to make a living somehow. If he hadn't taken that contract when I was a kid, we'd have gone hungry. Knowing the DES they'll try to make him a soldier because of me.. oh God what if they do? What if they try testing his loyalty and if he doesn't attack me they put him in prison? What if he does attack me because of what I did to my sister? What if he attacks one of my friends and I can't do anything because he's my dad!?

Cashel suddenly takes my hand and pulls me down to one of the stairwells without a word. After taking a deep breath he gently grips my shoulders, looking me in the eyes.

"You have to tell me what's going on, y/n."

The quiet but stern worry in his voice caught me off guard. Only now do I realize tears had started running down my face.

"Everyone is worried about you. We tried giving you space, and letting you talk when you were ready, but that's obviously not working. Look at you! You're in tears, and you haven't even tried talking to us about what's wrong."

I could hear his voice wavering every few words, as he continued to stare me down with a concerned look.

"You know you can always talk to us right? That we're here for you, and you can trust us?"

I try to speak, but I can feel my emotions burning in my throat, so I simply nod my head.

"Okay," He whispered, releasing my shoulders,"Then talk to me."

Before I know it all of my fears and worries start spilling out of my mouth like word vomit, as my breath continuously catches on my poor attempts at holding back sobs. I can't help but apologize over and over for not talking to him sooner and making everyone worry so much.

He listens to me intently as I barely manage to form coherent sentences about my sister and the way that I left. About my father and DES and what that could mean for this show. About how afraid I am that they won't love me anymore, even though I try to remind myself of what they said to me before I left. How I'm afraid my mother, who hates AKB and who is extremely unstable might try and somehow make it my dad and sisters fault and get them arrested and treated like criminals.

When everything has finally come out, and I dissolve into a mess of tears and snot he hugs me gently and quietly whispers reassurance. When I finally start calming down I realize what had started as a small hug from Cashel, had turned into a group hug from our entire generation! How long they had been with us I don't know, but the love and support I feel in their embrace brings warmth and peace to my mind. I could feel the pain and fear being overpowered with the support of my friends.

When we finally let go, I looked around at everyone smiling at me before blurting out an awkward cough of a thanks before Alela hands me some tissues to blow my nose with.

"This is why you never connected your email isn't it? Because you were afraid of being disowned by your family?" Coco questions in an understanding tone.

"Yeah, it is. I guess I thought running away from my problems was easier." I laughed at myself.

"Hey, everyone runs away from their problems sometimes. And now that you've talked to us about it, we can try and help you face it head on!" Abana smiled.

"Yeah, you should see Buddha during height challenges on the variety shows!" Sonata exclaimed with a laugh.

Makoto simply shaking her head with a tired chuckle in response to the humorous jab.

"How about this,"Ling started,"When we land, we can ask Tsubasa-San if we can use some of our waiting time to go see your family."

A bubble of anxiety started building in my stomach at the thought, before Coco spoke up again.

"And we'll be there with you no matter what happens! How about it?"

Tears began welling up again, only this time they weren't sad.

"I love you guys so much!" I smiled,"Let's do it!"

"We love you too, y/n." Aaoka smiled.  
  
~~

When the ship finally landed in it's hiding spot for Tsubasa-San to meet with WOTA we quickly ran out already in uniform to ask permission!

"Tsubasa-San! Please let us go to find my fam-"

I froze mid stride as I came face to face with my dad! How is here right now!?

"Ah, y/n I was wondering when you would be coming to ask just that. Your father just informed me you haven't been returning his emails, which would explain why you didn't seem to expect him here."

"Dad..." I felt my emotions welling up in my throat.

"Hey, pup. Long time no see,"He smiled,"I tried to tell you we secretly joined WOTA but you never answered our emails."

"Dad!" I cried, before tackling him with a hug.

His laughter was as warm as always. I held onto him while he continued to discuss things with Tsubasa-San until he finally pulled away several minutes later.

"You alright, kiddo?"

"I'm okay,"I sniffed,"I'm okay now. When you said 'we' about jointing WOTA?.."

"Well of course your sister absolutely _insisted_ on joining as soon as I told her I was going to work as a double agent. She told me you would come back soon to show us how bright you've become, so she needed to be ready to protect you."

"She's not upset with me?"

"I think she's more upset that you haven't responded to our emails than about anything else."He laughed,"But she wasn't surprised to get your letter. As soon as I saw her after she read it she went on and on about how proud of you she is."

I felt a smile take over my face at the relief and happiness of everything he's said to me.

"Is she here?"

"She's already at the temporary concert venue. She's setting up heavy duty defense equipment just for your show. She'll be front and center at the concert!"

"Y/N, WOTA needs to get to work, so how about everyone starts early rehearsal? You'll see him again at the show." Suzuko-San suggested.

"Yes ma'am." I sniffles, ready to give the best performance ever!

One more quick hug later, my team and I ran right for rehearsal! Deborah-Sensei was nothing but supportive and positive the whole week and today was no exception! She almost seemed more excited than even we were!

Thinking of dancing for my family, and for the sake of my home planet gave me endless energy and strength! I'm going to give them the best performance they'll ever see!

I didn't even realize my kirara was shinning so bright while rehearsing until we stopped to shower and it calmed down!

After what felt like ages the ship arrived at the venue, and the successors began their pre-show song to introduce us. The excitement and energy was so infectious even the successors seem more hyped than usual!

A loud thump grabbed everyone's attention from the screen showing the successors sing.

"Buddha!" Sonata screamed.

Everyone rushed over to Makoto's side when Suzuko-San went to check her temperature.

"Are you okay?" Cashel asked.

"What's wrong?" Alela quietly questioned.

While everyone else looked on in concern, Makoto tried responding but couldn't seem to speak.

"She's alright," Suzuko-San confidently responded,"It's just a sudden fever. She won't be able to perform, but she's going to be okay."

Before we knew it Sonata and Makoto had been swept away to the medical bay, leaving Suzuko-San to vehemently reassure us that she was okay. It took a lot of convincing, but somehow she managed to help calm us down just in time to take the stage. Hopefully we can dance and sing bright enough to dance and sing for Makoto and Sonata too!

Making our way out to the stage, we took our adjusted positions when the lights finally reveal us. Without Makoto and Sonata, it falls to me to introduce us! It also left Cashel and I to hold center position back and forth for the songs we would do!

The crowd was enormous! Screaming with energy and support as they waved their lights around endlessly. I could swear there are thousands of fans here just to see us! This electric feeling rising up inside of me is almost impossible to describe, as the energy of the audience seems to build endlessly!

The crowd finally went quiet when I lifted up my closed mic-saber to speak.

"We are the 80th generation trainees for AKB0048! Thank you all so much for coming to see us! I hope we can shine just as bright as the successors for all of you today!" I hollered into the microphone.

As soon as I finished the crowd erupted into cheers once more. Somehow above all the other voices, I could hear my sister cheer as I shouted the starting words for 'Beginner' and the successors took off for defense!

"In your position! Set!"

The music erupted through the crowd as we began our very first song!

"Kinou made no keiken to ka.  
Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake.  
Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite.  
Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo.  
Atarashii michi wo sagase!  
Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!  
Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni ZERO ni narunda.  
Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu.  
Muteppou na mama.  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou.  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-change your mind.  
Ch-change your mind.  
Nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner!  
Shippai shite haji wo kaite.  
Kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte.  
Anna omoi nido to iya da to.  
Kashikoku natta otonatachi yo."

As we danced and sang the fighting began! Gun fire and explosions could be heard all around, but we payed them no mind! We knew we could put our trust in our successors hands! They protected us so we could put our everything into our performance for the people of Azurestar!

"CHARENJI wa bakageta koto.  
RISUKU kaihiseru youni.  
Oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?  
Bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Ashita mo ikiteitai ka?  
Wakatta furi shite shittaka buri de.  
Yume mo hisashiburi.  
Sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Inochi muda ni shitenai ka?  
Myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!  
Stand up! Together!  
Umareta hi omoidase!  
Dare mo ga Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hajime kara kantan ni.  
Umaku wa ikanee.  
Stand up! Together!  
Saisho ni modoraba ii.  
Mo ichido Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hiraki naotte hiraki naotte.  
Dou ni ka naru sa.  
Furui PEEJI wa yaburi sutero.  
Saa hajimeyouze!  
We can be reborn all the time."

Just like our first show, I could feel my emotions flowing through me like a wild river! Only this time it's different! This time I'm with my friends! We're together and for the first time giving our song to those in need of love and hope all on our own! Sharing our emotions and love with each other and with the people of Azurestar! From my new family to the family I've always had!

"Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu.  
Muteppou na mama.  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou.  
Nani mo dekinai.  
Chanto dekinai.  
Sore ga doushita?  
Bokura wa wakainda.  
Nani mo dekinai.  
Sugu ni dekinai.  
Dakara bokura ni kanousei ga arunda.  
Ame wa yanda.  
Kaze wa yanda.  
Mita koto no nai.  
Hikari ga sasu yo.  
Ima ga toki da.  
Kimi wa umare kawatta Beginner!"

The song ended but the electric flowing energy continued on! Even as 'Kaze wa Fuiteiru' began the energy and excitement never ceased! I even managed to take down a mech with some light bombs from the bottom layer of my skirt before it could attack! Cashel sent heat seeking gel bombs to temporarily blind the DES soldiers!

"WOW. . . WOW. . . WOW. . . WOW. . .  
kono kawarihateta daichi no kūhaku ni.  
kotoba o ushinatte tachitsukushite ita.  
nan kara saki ni te o tsukere ba ī?  
zetsubō no naka ni hikari o sagasu.  
doko ka ni kami ga irunara.  
mō ichi do.  
atarashī sekai o kono chi ni hirakasete kure.  
sore de mo mirai e.  
kaze wa fuite iru.  
hō ni kanjiru inochi no ibuki.  
sore de mo watakushi wa.  
tsuyoku ikite iku.  
sā tatta hito-tsu renga o tsumu koto kara.  
hajimeyō ka?"

The chaos around us from the DES attack started going wild! The gun fire and anti-idol weaponry fired non stop! The successors started struggling to fight them off, when WOTA finally managed to start using their heavy defense technology! Somehow even with all the chaos the crowd is still cheering us on without restraint! I could finally see my sister, running the machines! Abana rescued some children from soldiers, flying them to the other side of the venue!

"kioku no kizuguchi wa kasabuta ni natte.  
itami no naka ni yasashi-sa o umu n da.  
dare kara saki ni dakishimere ba ī?  
nukumori no naka de yume o katarō.  
afureta namida no bun dake.  
nan ka o seowasete hoshī yo.  
bōkan-sha ni wa naranai.  
sore de mo mirai e.  
ai wa tsuzuiteru.  
hito to hito to ga motomeatte iru.  
sore de mo watakushi wa.  
ichi ho arukidasu.  
soko ni wasurerareta kibō o hirotte.  
hajimeyō ka?"

Some of the missiles managed to hit the Flying Get but we all kept our balance and danced on! The attacks just keep getting more and more intense, and WOTA is starting to struggle just as the successors have been! Even so, we can't stop now! We have to keep going, for the hope and freedom of our fans and of this planet!

"sore de mo mirai e.  
kaze wa fuite iru.  
Hitomi tojire ba kanjiru hazu-sa.  
tashika ni mirai e.  
kaze wa fuite iru.  
subete ushinatte tohō ni kurete mo.  
tashika ni watakushi wa.  
koko ni sonzai suru.  
mae o seideru gareki o dokashite.  
ima o ikiru.  
moshi mo kaze ga yande shimatte mo.  
kaze ga kieta sekai wa nai n da.  
donna toki mo kokyū o shiteru yō ni.  
kyō to yū hi ga.  
sō tsurai tsuitachi de mo...  
dekiru koto o.  
hajimeyō ka?"

As the song came to an end another set of missiles struck the ship shaking us all to the floor! Nets have started flying and the fans are getting caught in the mix!

_Trainees return to launch seats were retreating!_

"But we can't! We haven't given these people the show they need yet!" Cashel protested, to which we all agreed!

_We won't be gone long! We just need to regroup and do some repairs, while we find another location close by, now retreat!_

Reluctantly we start heading inside, but not before Cashel promises the fans that we **will** be back, and that we **will** give them the show they deserve!  
  
~~

When we finally land in a camouflaged area of the next island over, everyone takes to doing whatever they can to be ready to return to the show. To continue our introduction as the next generation to shine and bring hope forward!

Aaoka is running around helping repair anything and everything, while Abana tries desperately to keep up and be helpful as well. Ling, Coco, and Alela are helping tend to any injuries to the successors and members of WOTA. While I repair the rips and tears in the clothes and costumes, Cashel has taken to trying to learn from me with the smaller and simpler damages.

After we finish, he and I take a few moments to sit among the silence while we think of how else we can help when we hear Tsubasa-San and Aaoka coming down the stairwell.

"And you're absolutely sure about this?" Tsubasa-San asks.

"I am. I've spent a lot of time thinking about this, and with this concert I don't have any more doubts." Aaoka responds.

"As long as you're sure, then you have the support you need."

"Thank you Tsubasa-San."

Cashel and I exchange a confused look as their voices fade down the stairwell. Maybe it's some kind of experimental technology?

He shakes his head at my expression, furrowing his brows before looking up to me and raising one of them quickly. I shake my head in response as well, it wouldn't make sense for her to not finish the concert by staying with Makoto when Sonata is already doing that.

_Trainees and successors get ready, a second location was scouted our by one of the WOTA members Ivelisse. The ship is ready to go, so take off is in five minutes!_

"That's my sister! My sister got us our new venue!"

Shocked, Cashel stared at me before smiling wide and motioning for us to head to the stage for when it re-opens.

Not long after everyone gathers in the belly of the Flying Get, we feel the ship carefully take off as the successors head to the mech room to prepare for launch.

Even before the stage opens we can hear the crowd arriving and beginning to scream their cheers! 'AKB Sanjou' starts up as the stage opens up for us to begin again! When the venue is finally visible I can hardly believe it.. it's the same place I saw my very first concert all those years ago!

"ikiteku koto ni.  
muitenakute.  
taikutsu datta.  
yume wo miru no wa.  
kizutsukisou de.  
mendou datta.  
nani mo shinaide.  
kaze ni fukare.  
suna ni naritai.  
nagasu namida mo.  
wasurete ita.  
mukiryoku na hibi.  
hora doko kara ka.  
kobushi wo furiageru you na.  
koe ga kikoete kita yo.  
sakebi wa.(sakebi wa)   
kokoro no.(kokoro no)  
DOA wo tataku yo."

Tsubasa-San almost immediately tells us to take evasive maneuvers as the attacks start off strong! Taking off on our LAS flying stages we begin gliding over the crowd, as our emotions surge the kirara's of even the successors shine brighter and brighter! They gather around us in groups, almost as if there were more than usual! My sisters cheers rang out above the rest just as before!

"warera ga AKB!  
jounetsu MAX!  
itsuka ushinatta.  
emotion omoidase!  
yukou ze!  
warera ga AKB!  
jounetsu MAX!  
karada wo kakemeguru.  
atsui kono. chishio yo.  
mirai wo kirihirake!  
kodomo no koro wa.  
owareru yori.  
oikakete ita.  
itsu kara darou?  
hashiru no wo yame.  
aruite ita yo.  
ii koto nante.  
nani mo nai to.  
shita wo muiteta.  
shinjiru koto ni.  
tsukareta no wa.  
boku dake ja nai.  
ima tatsu koko ni.  
nani ka ga tsukiageru you na.  
jinari wo kanjitanda.  
dareka ga.(dareka ga)  
tatakau.(tatakau)  
toki wo mukaeru."

The surge of our inner light shinning through is exhilarating! Cashel and I smile together as we watch our teammates kiraras come to life as they're finally born into the physical world! Dancing and singing around enemy fire they shine magnificently on all of us as our light glows from within! We can feel ourselves connecting to each other and to the crowd as we perform for everyone!

I see my sister standing beside my father, her wife, and Britney the seamstress who taught me so much in the very spot I watched my first show from!

"warera ga AKB!  
danketsu 48!(FOOTI EITO)  
zutto shimatteta.  
ano yume wo torimodose!  
yosshaa.  
warera ga AKB!  
danketsu 48!  
kagayaite iru no wa.  
ochita ase ja nakute.  
moeteru tamashii sa.  
hashiritsuzukero!  
warera ga AKB!  
jounetsu MAX!  
itsuka ushinatta.  
emotion omoidase!  
yukou ze!  
warera ga AKB!  
jounetsu MAX!  
karada wo kakemeguru.  
atsui kono chishio yo.  
mirai wo kirihirake!"

Cashel and I flew down to them waving and performing for them, as tears of joy pricked my eyes! My sister reached out and hugged me tight slipping a note into my skirt pocket, followed closely by my dad's embrace as the song ended! We shared a brief moment of 'I Love You's before some of the soldiers ran at us!

Re-Activating my stun gloves I slammed two of them in their chest plates taking them down, as Cashel used the stun from his ring to take down the last man before we had to take off for the final song! Thankfully, I was able to hug all three one more time before flying away.

This is it, time to show the universe 00's new song 'No Way Man'! The music started up as we flew back into formation by the stage and the crowd went insane!

"NO NO NO NO NO WAY MAN!  
NO NO NO NO NO WAY MAN!  
Zettai ni muri da tte sekai-chū no hito ni iwareta.  
Why? Oh why?  
Nan-ge nai kotoba ni nan do mo nan do mo kizutsuite.  
De mo sono tabi ni boku wa tsuyoku natte itta.  
Hitogoto da kara kantan ni kimetsukeru.  
Why? Oh why?  
Todokanai kurai ni sonna ni takai basho na no ka.  
Dare mo ga akirameru yume.  
NO WAY MAN( HEY! ) NO WAY MAN( HEY! )  
Masaka nante.  
NO WAY MAN( FU! ) NO WAY MAN( FU! )  
Yoku arudarō？  
NO WAY MAN( HEY! ) NO WAY MAN( HEY! )  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
Arienai koto de katazuketaku nai.  
Nan o shinjire ba ī n da？   
fukai kurayami no naka.  
Mō konkyo nante iranai omoikomi de kamawanai.  
Nan ka ni sugatte sugatte Alright! Baby! Baby!  
Machigai da tte ki ni shinai hitasura susumu n da.  
Ī to ka warui to ka matomete yatte.  
minakyawakaranai.  
Shinde mo yoi yo yoi yo Don' t cry!  
Oh... Baby! Oh... Baby!"

The kiraras danced around, glowing down on us like bright stars! Our glow shinning through us unbelievably bright as we shared our emotions and entertainment with the crowd! Their cheers roaring over the hills and through the trees of the island creating an echo over the waters around us!

"NO NO WAY MAN Oh oh oh oh NO WAY MAN!  
NO NO WAY MAN Oh oh oh oh NO WAY MAN!  
NO NO WAY MAN Oh oh oh oh NO WAY MAN!  
NO NO WAY MAN Oh oh oh oh NO WAY MAN!  
Jinsei wa jibun de kaenakya sono mama tsuzuku.  
I think so Oh I think so.  
Nan mo yaranakyanagasareteku dake.  
Sono ta taisei no mure shizunde oboreru.  
Unmei wa itsu da tte shitagaki de shika nai n da.  
You think so Oh you think so.  
Kanō-sei nante īwake no yobō-sen darō？  
Zero de mo kiseki wa aru sa.  
Rainy day! ( HEY! ) Rainy day! ( HEY! )  
Nagedasu n ja nai.  
Rainy day! ( FU! ) Rainy day! ( FU! )  
Saigo no saigo made.  
Rainy day! ( HEY! ) Rainy day! ( HEY! )  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
Bankuruwase da tte okorieru n da.  
Asu o shinjite iku n da kyō wa owari ni shiyō.  
Seikai nanka wakaranai kotaeawase imi ga nai.  
Katte ni ikite ikiteku dake.  
Oh... My life! Oh... My life!"

As a happiness beyond anything I ever knew existed rushed thorough me, I could see that even the successors were participating in the song! My sisters screams of support somehow still echoing over the screams of everyone else! In this moment I couldn't imagine sharing these feelings and concert with anyone but our amazing group!

"Seijaku no suimen ni wa ishi o nagete mire ba ī.  
Yotei chōwa nanka taikutsu de hamon o kitai shiyō.  
Soko kara hajimaruhajimaru sutōrī.  
Oh... My life! Oh... My life!  
Rain Rainy day! Rain rain rain rain Rainy day!  
Rain Rainy day! Rain rain rain rain Rainy day!  
Rain Rainy day! Rain rain rain rain Rainy day!  
Rain Rainy day! Rain rain rain rain Rainy day!  
Reddo ōshan nante kitto omoshiroku nai darō？  
Burū ōshan koso ga kore kara mezasu basho.  
Nan o motomere ba ī n da konna gyakufū no naka.  
Mō mikata nanka iranai kodoku o aisu dake.  
Dare ni mo awasazuawasazuike.  
Oh... Baby! Oh... Baby!  
Nan o shinjire ba ī n da？   
fukai kurayami no naka.  
Mō konkyo nante iranai omoikomi de kamawanai.  
Nan ka ni sugatte sugatte Alright!  
Oh... Baby! Oh... Baby!  
Machigai da tte ki ni shinai hitasura susumu n da.  
Ī to ka warui to ka matomete yatte minakyawakaranai.  
Shinde mo yoi yo yoi yo Don' t cry!  
Oh... Baby! Oh... Baby!  
NO NO WAY MAN Oh oh oh oh NO WAY MAN!  
NO NO WAY MAN Oh oh oh oh NO WAY MAN!  
NO NO WAY MAN Oh oh oh oh NO WAY MAN!  
NO NO WAY MAN Oh oh oh oh NO WAY MAN !  
Masaka sonna koto ga okoru koto nante."

Taking our final poses, the light that had become blinding had finally died down for us to once again see the wonderful people of Azurestar, marking the end of our first concert!

As we reconnected to the ship shouting our goodbyes to the crowd, the cheers continued to echoes through the island even as we once again left the planet I was raised on.

Sitting down for take off I open up the envelope my sister gave me, and find letters of pride and encouragement form both my sister and Britney!

Even as we pierced the atmosphere the cheers and smiles of the crowd, and of my family continued to carry through to us. I can't wait to come see them again!  
  
  
  


 **Translations and Videos**  
 _Beginner_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/beginner.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/mt09LAqZysQ

 _The Wind is Blowing_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/kazewafuiteirueng_jkt.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/eCzocehFPkU

 _AKB Sanjou_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/akbsanjou.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/QCL8Z3wjCj4

 _No Way Man_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/nowayman.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/d9bCBWgYbdo


	15. A New Successor & A Trainee's Goodbye!

**Author's Note: I will leave links to English translations and videos to the songs I used at the chapter's end.**

**Ling's POV**

Deborah-Sensei meets us for the start of practice as always, but instead of stretching has us all sit down. It's only been a few days since our show so it can't be another concert, so hopefully it's news on how Makoto is doing.

Thankfully we've been able to distract a little from the worries with the excitement over the show, laughing over y/n's absolute mountain of emails from her sister, and almost everyone having met their kiraras.

"This weekend we're going to be having a very special show at our home stage! Everyone will be participating, you all will perform first followed by the other trainees and then the successors as an introduction." She announced.

Confused, I raised my hand.

"Introduction to what?"

"An introduction to,"She snapped as the wall screen came to life with decorative words,"Makoto's Shine!"

I felt myself gasp in surprise along with the rest of our team when Sonata spoke up.

"You mean she's finally becoming a successor!?"

"Exactly!" Deborah-Sensei smiles.

Holy crap! Everyone's excitement is immediately palpable, as small reactions of celebration fill the room. Coco hugged my arm tight causing me to dance around and laugh with her, before Debora-Sensei interjects.

"It's time to get to practice! You've gotta work hard to give her succession a good start!"

"Yes ma'am!" We echo.

Days tend to pass by incredibly fast when preparing for our shows and this week was no different. Even Aaoka, who hasn't been as enthusiastic lately, seems to be really pushing to do her best.

Of course everyone had fun speculating who she could be succeeding, but we couldn't wait to see who it would actually be for ourselves! And as new as this is to us, the strangest thing of all is realizing the successors don't know what song they're going to be doing once Makoto is revealed!

~~

While we started the show with what has become our main song, No Way Man, the other trainees performed Oogoe Diamond. The successors, as they often do, performed River.

When the lights finally darken Makoto's voice echoes through the speakers.

"Thank you all so much for coming to my succession concert tonight, you have no idea how much it means to me that you all came."

The members listened at full attention while looking for her shadow, waiting for her to appear. The whole room is almost dead quiet with the anticipation of who's name she will take.

"I've always been a scaredy-cat, running away from just about everything. And when I barely managed to take that leap of faith by auditioning for 00 I never thought I'd end up making it this far! Thanks to all of you supporting me, and the wonderful friends I've made in AKB I've found my courage and my strength! I'm done running away, as I take on my future as.."

The lights suddenly come back on, shinning a bright spotlight on Makoto! She cut and styled her hair completely differently from before, sporting an adorable bow with her successors uniform!

"The 9th generation, Haruka Shimazaki!"

The audience screamed out in excitement for the new successor shinning above them on her flying stage! The successor ran to the stage for the song to begin as the crowd started a 'Paruru' chant! The song 'Because I Like You' flowing through the speakers!

"kimi ga shiawase dattara.  
kono jikan ga tsudzuku you ni.  
zutto zutto zutto inotte iru yo.  
kaze ni fukarete mo.  
boku ga sono hana wo mamoru.  
ai to wa henji wo.  
motomenai koe sa.  
ippouteki ni okuru mono.  
taiyou no shita.  
waratte.  
utae! odore!  
jiyuu ni!"

The trainees were nearly in tears at how proud of her they felt, and how happy for her they are. I had thought this would feel a lot bigger to me, but somehow it doesn't. It feels like just another show somehow, and I wonder if it's because I never much interacted with her.

I wonder if I should feel bad that it doesn't feel like a big deal to me. Then again, it could just be that sharing our hope and compassion as members matters more to me than who's name we end up having for a few years. Maybe it's a combination of things, like not understanding succession as much since I haven't actively looked into it like the others.

Regardless, I'm still very proud of her. Even if the day doesn't feel so special to me, she's still worked incredibly hard to reach her goals. I'm sure she's more then a little excited to dance with the people she came here with again. Hopefully, Sonata won't be far behind.

Coco jumps on me from behind smiling and shouting with glee, making me laugh. I pick her up into a piggy back and we dance around with the others being silly and having a fun time until the show is over!

We won't have our next show for another month, so for now we'll spend our time rehearsing and having fun together.

~~

"Are you serious?" Abana asked, tears pricking at her eyes,"But why?"

"I've realized this is what's right for me. I love 00, but I've realized my dreams are with technology and with WOTA. I'll still be here, I just won't be on stage anymore." Aaoka gently explained.

"But what about all the times we talked about succeeding together!? We just started, you can't just graduate now!" Abana cried out.

"Abana.." Aaoka whispered, pulling a quiet apology from Abana,"You know as well as I do, that those were always one sided conversations. I know we just started, but this is what's right for me. I still love you guys, and I'll still be around. I promise."

Aaoka pulls Abana into a tearful embrace, while the rest of the group remains stunned. I knew she hadn't been as passionate lately, but I never expected this. Even knowing she isn't going away, the thought of her not being part of our team anymore brings tears to my eyes.

I feel a sob pushing its way out of my throat as I go to join their hug, followed closely by the rest of the trainees. We've spent so much time working hard together. Laughing and smiling, making silly memories that anyone leaving feels so unreal and scary!

I don't want to lose this family, as ridiculous a notion as that sounds. Somehow, even knowing she'll be near by, it's a feeling I can't shake as it shifts in the pit of my stomach.

"You're gonna be so amazing in WOTA, you're gonna be a whole ass revolution." Abana's muffled voice sobs.

It feels like so much is happening all at once, our show, then a succession, and now another graduation. I can't help but chuckle at how exciting and crazy our lives have become.

~~

A whirlwind of a week flew by as we prepared for one of our own to officially graduate. We worked extra hard to give her extra love and time the entire week! No matter how exhausted any of us were, we made time to go do things together every single day. Sometimes it was going out to a mall, or theme park, and sometimes it was just sitting around and talking for hours. We even fell asleep on the couches a few times, while talking.

Unlike other shows, this performance would only be done by the trainees. Everyone's kirara shone bright for our friend leaving for a new chapter in her life, as we started off the show. Her parting words to the fans and to us were heartfelt, and short. After sharing where she came from, how she found her true calling, and thanking us for giving her so much love she was ready to say goodbye to the life of a trainee.

She had chosen 'Let's Become a Cherry Blossom Tree' as her final song as a member of 00. When the music began we couldn't help but cry as we performed along side her, one final time.

"haruiro no sora no shita wo.  
kimi wa hitori de arukihajimerunda.  
itsuka mita yume no you ni.  
egaite kita nagai michi.  
seifuku to sugita hibi wo.  
kyou no omoide ni shimaikonde.  
atarashiku umarekawaru.  
sono senaka wo mimamotteru.  
fuansou ni furimuku.  
kimi ga muri ni hohoenda toki.  
hoho ni ochita namida wa.  
otona ni naru tame no.  
PIRIODO!  
eien no sakura no ki ni narou.  
sou boku wa koko kara ugokanai yo.  
moshi kimi ga kokoro no michi ni mayotte mo.  
ai no basho ga wakaru you ni tatte iru."

I can't believe I never realized that she was the only one who never birthed a kirara. We watched her looking to the future as her kirara came to be for the very first, and likely very last time. It was adorable, and it fit her perfectly.

When the song came to an end, everyone rushed up to hug her right as the curtains closed in front of us. Her final show was over, but her future was still as bright as ever.

 **Translations and Videos**  
 _Because I Like You_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/kiminokotogasukidakara.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/h4pmLWsxH74

 _Let's Become a Cherry Blossom Tree Forever_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/sakuranokininarou.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/_giMdZ8897U


	16. Cashel's Trials

**Cashel's POV**

~One Month Later~  
Our monthly day off came around just a few days before our next show on Atamistar. Suzuko-San said our show will act as a thanks for always accommodating us for gravure shoots.

Today I decided I could use some alone time out in the city, to get some mental and social rest before the show. I love my team, but as an ambivert sometimes I just need me time. Besides, there's a nice pair of shoes I wanted to buy for the next handshake event since they look nice and comfy!

"Have you been keeping up with the new trainees for AKB?"

I heard a young woman say from the isle across from me.

"I have! They seem like such a fun bunch!" Her friend responded.

I feel myself smiling at how well the fans have taken to us so far, it's really reassuring!

"I wonder if the young man will be able to succeed anyone, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all the original members are girls, so I wonder if he'll be able to succeed at all."

I felt my chest tighten at the girls words, fear creeping it's way up my spine.

"Oh don't be silly! He wouldn't be a trainee if he couldn't. Granted, they'll probably have him live as a woman for his years as a successor when he does. Hopefully though, that won't have any negative effects on him after." The woman mused.

I had never thought about either of those possibilities, and as the words ring through my mind my vision starts to blur. I quickly move to the dressing rooms and lock myself in a stall as tears rush down my face. What if they're right? What if I can't succeed at all? What if they tell me I can't be myself if I do? What would that do to the dreams of the boys that come after me? What happens if I tell them I don't want to live in a lie like that? That I'm a man and I will always be a man?

My phone ringing yanks me out of my spiraling thoughts, causing me to wipe my face and take deep breaths before answering.

"Hey! You said call you when there's an hour until dinner so you don't miss it!" Y/N's voice emerged from the phone.

"Oh, uh.. thanks!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

I tried to stabilize my voice but I could tell she wasn't convinced. Her long silence was enough to know she would ask about it when I got home.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"Ya see, the way you said that suggests you're not fine now. You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know. My minds just a little foggy today, I promise if I really need help I'll tell you okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon."

Sighing heavily, I wipe my face again before pulling a tissue from my bag to blow my nose. I can feel a haze of uncertainty falling over my mind as I go to check out before heading home. I just need to take things one step at a time for now. Maybe that way, I can figure things out.

~~

The last two days before the show have thankfully kept my mind away from the things those women were saying. Although the thoughts come up every so often, I've managed to keep the panic away by focusing on here and now. But tonight it seems to be all I can think about.

We leave for Atamistar in the morning and I haven't slept a wink. Maybe if I go back to the studio for a while I can tire myself out.

The trip there was short as always, but the quiet air felt heavy. When I finally made it into our normal practice room, moonlight brightly filling the room, I felt a sense of safety. This place is where I can let go and feel at ease.

Instead of turning on the lights, I chose to dance in the moonlight. I let my emotions flow through me as I danced all around the room, pushing my anxiety and worries our through the twists and turns of the routine.

Hours passed and sweat ran down my face as I danced on. By the time I sat down to rest it was nearly morning.

The sound of the door opening startled me into attention as a surprised Deborah-Sensei entered the room.

"I didn't know you came here outside of work hours." I heard myself say.

"Only when I have a special exercise for you guys, that needs setting up beforehand." She calmly responded.

I watched her walk around the room, setting up gym matts and weights around the floor. I kept expecting her to say something, but she just kept setting up instead. I watched her for several minutes until she sat down beside me for a rest.

"When I was younger,"She finally spoke"And I couldn't sleep or my mind was clouded with anxiety I would dance to feel better too. It's always been a good way to express how you feel."

I felt myself shrink into myself at how vulnerable I felt in the moment.

"If you want to talk without anyone else hearing about it, or being judged I'm here if you need me."

I watched her a moment from my peripheral vision before taking a deep and shaky breath.

"If I become a successor.. and I take on someone's name, what happens then? I'm not a woman, and I never will be. I don't want to live a lie for however many years I might be a successor, I don't want to have to live like something I'm not." Once again I feel tears roll down my face as I lose control over my voice.

I half expect her to tell me there's no other way, that I either live like a girl or graduate without succeeding anyone. But she doesn't. She just looks at me, and gives me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder with a smile.

"No one is going to force you to be a woman. You are who you are, no matter what anyone might think should happen. Succession is about who you are as a person, your heart and soul, not how your body was made."

She turns slightly to face me, never breaking her reassuring eye contact.

"It's not about gender, it's about being the best version of you. When you succeed a name, it's because who you are and what you believe lines up with an original member. You don't become someone else, and no one wants you to. I can tell you for sure, that you have nothing to be afraid of. Do you think succeeding a name from a woman is going to change who Ling is?"

"No, I guess not." I whisper.

"Just like you, they've always been sure of themself and who they are. We're not here to take that away from you, okay?"

She gently hugs me from the side as I cry out the rest of my frustrations, nodding my agreement since my voice refuses to work.

"Some people are always going to judge you and try to tell you who and what you can or can't be. What you can or can't do, but as long as you know who you are it doesn't matter."

"Thank you." I manage.

In my mind I'm thanking her a million times over, but once out loud will have to be enough for now. I guess I never realized how much I needed the reassurance from someone who wasn't just another trainee.

Deborah-Sensei was kind enough to go with me back to the dorms once it was time, boarding the Flying Get with me. Almost as soon as we boarded Tsubasa-San pulled me to the side, thanking my teacher for escorting me.

"Someone has started spreading false information for propaganda, and they've targeted you specifically."


	17. Devin's Revenge

**Trigger Warning** : Devin will be throwing some dark and rather adult themed false accusations at Cashel. If you struggle with these issues, please be cautious reading this chapter.

**Y/N's POV**

"Hey, has anyone seen Cashel? I haven't seen him all morning." I ask, as we strap down in our seats.

"I was wondering the same thing, perhaps he's feeling ill." Alela remarked.

"Nah, I'm good."

Turning to the door, we watch him tiredly walk in and over to his seat. I wonder where he was all morning.

"Where were you off to?" Abana chuckled.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to rehearse on my own. Accidentally stayed there until it was time to get up." He yawned.

"You alright?"

He nods, but gives me an 'i'll tell you later' look for whatever is bothering him. Simply nodding in response, I sit back in my seat for take off.

The trip would take a few hours, so everyone opted to stay quiet so he could rest and it worked really well! Everyone was either, reading, listening to music, or catching some more sleep themselves until we finally landed.

Our performance of 'No Way Man' went wonderfully as the people of Atamistar cheered us on through the whole song! Since every generation had one song, we finished off the show, but the audience was still going strong when we finished.

Something strange caught everyone's attention just as the crowd started to quiet down, what looked like a woman in black climbing up to the lifted sound station behind the crowd.

The confusion that spread across the crowd was quickly replaced with shock as the woman stood tall to speak into a microphone.

" **So, you're the pervert who somehow made it into 00!** " She yelled out.

The shock of her sudden outburst startled everyone, the moment of silence giving her the time to continue spewing lies.

" **Why don't you girls open up about the abuse that must be going on!? Are you threatened into silence and lies!?** "

The crowd below began shouting and screaming.

" **Is it true they just allowed him in as a publicity stunt? Or maybe it's to force the rest of the girls to behave.** "

Tsubasa-San suddenly appeared from behind us, ordering the guards to arrest Devin as local security started attempting crowd control.

Chaos took over and people were running, screaming, and even throwing things at each other and where Devin had stood! Wait, where did Devin go? The guards aren't holding her anymore!

"Get back to the ship, this event is over!" Tsubasa-San commanded.

I turn to run behind everyone when I realize I can't see Cashel.

Turning back I find him standing frozen on the stage, his skin as pale as paper. I can't leave him there!

Running back I take his hands and guide him away when he finally looks me in the eyes; I feel fear grip my lungs as he stares at me.

I've never seen anyone look so afraid in my life.

Tears began falling down his face as he no longer budges when I try to get him to walk. Takamina flies over to us on her mini stage and shouts for us to get on. Without a second thought I pick him up and jump onto the device crouching down for balance and gripping him as close to me as possible.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

I see the riot happening below as we make our way back to the ship, and I feel sorrow overcome me. Sorrow and..fear?

No, not fear.

Rage.

White hot rage courses through me as my own tears spill over. No one deserves this. Especially not my best friend!

When we get to the ship and take off, I'm unsurprised to hear that Devin got away. I carefully carry him to the medical bay as I get angrier and angrier. I can feel the heat of it emanating from my core.

Once I sit him down on the bed one of the successors who's trained in medicine comes to look at him. As she explains to me how he's in shock the rage finally starts fading away, gradually being replaced with concern.

Right now, I just need to focus on being here for him.  
  


**Abana's POV**

Everything happened so fast, it feels like it passed in an instant. From the moment we heard her we knew she meant trouble, but this.. this was unforgivable.

Everything became a blur of anxiety and trying getting everyone to safety. It was only after we had entered the ship did we realize y/n and Cashel weren't with us. How could we leave them behind like that!?

Thankfully, Takamina brought them in on her stage right before we took off. But something is different, something terribly wrong.

The rest of us trainees looked at each other in fear as y/n stood up carrying Cashel as if he weighed nothing. There was a faint red glow coming off of her, surrounding her in a terrifying aura. Even her kirara shone a deep color of red. It only took a glance to her expression to know exactly what she was feeling.

All we could do was watch as she calmly walked him down to medical. I was about to follow behind when Alela spoke up.

"Leave them be. Trying to interact with them before she can calm down and he can get help is only going to make things worse." She quietly commands.

I just want to be there for them, but she's right. I can see in her eyes she wishes she wasn't, but for now we need to give them some time.

I hate this! This is all that woman's fault! There's no way she's going to get away with this, even if she did escape this time.

~~

Fifteen long minutes passed before we were allowed to go see them. Thankfully, y/n had calmed down and didn't look so terrifying.

"How is he?" Sonata asked.

"He's in shock, but he should be okay after an hour or so of rest." Y/N grimaced.

"Hey,"Coco put her hand on y/n's shoulder,"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna fix this. Together."

The rest of us put our hands on her shoulders and back in solidarity.

"Devin just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life." I said.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. After all, we're family." Ling smiled.

"And family sticks together. Always." Alela finished.

With the confidence on all our faces, y/n stood up and started a group hug.

"Together, always." She whispered.

"hey"

Everyone turned to see Cashel's eyes open.

"don't forget me, I need a hug too." He hoarsely joked.

Carefully, we joined him for a long group hug. Staying together until Tsubasa-San entered the room.

"I've got some bad news," She began,"It seems that young woman, Devin, has aligned herself with the DES. They not only got her out after the riots started, but they recorded and are broadcasting what she did."

We all gently grasped Cashel's hands as he shrunk into y/n's arm. Is this really happening?

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about Devin herself.. for now. But we can address the claims she's made," She said turning to Cashel,"Or rather, you can. Just like we had discussed before."

The grimness on his face only got worse at her idea.

"You can't just expect him to do that alone! Not right after it happened, it's not fair!" Y/N argued.

"Fair or not, the sooner we address it the better things will be. Letting it fester will only make suspicions grow. The DES won't be expecting us to respond so soon and won't be prepared to block the signal until the point has been made. Besides, I have a feeling that woman voiced the original audio going around as well, considering her phrasing was almost exactly the same." Tsubasa-San stated firmly.

"What audio? Why can't we just say she was lying!? Why can't we do this together!?" I shout desperately.

"Because that would only make it seem like her slander over you being forced to lie plausible. You WILL respond with the truth, but if he doesn't do it first we'll only be making it worse." Tsubasa-San responded, raising her voice.

It wasn't until now, that I noticed her expressions. She's just as angry as the rest of us.

"But-

"It's okay, y/n," Cashel interrupted,"I'll do whatever it takes to set things straight. I've fought for my dream my whole life, and I'm not gonna stop now." He stated quietly.

"I'm not going to let some random, hateful, jealous woman take my dream away from me. And I won't let her take me away from all of you." He stated, in a louder more stable voice.

"Let's do this."

Tsubasa-San was visibly relieved to see his resolve and quick recovery. I just hope he can keep it going long enough to share the truth.

~~

Just like before, everything happened in a blur. Just as quickly as he got up we we're rushed into another room where the recording began. Not only was it recorded for later use, but it was live. We watched on as he sincerely and tearfully explained what really happened and the truth about him belonging here. Aaoka even came from the technician's station to help create a ferocious signal that couldn't be easily silenced, which allowed them to be uninterrupted long enough to get everything out in the open.

Once he finished his piece y/n ran up to hug him and the rest of us followed suit when Tsubasa-San revealed we were still live, but not for long. Each of us fiercely defended our friend. This whole situation is ridiculous and disgusting! When the recording was finally cut out, we hoped and prayed that it was enough.

For now, that's all we can do.


	18. The Yearly Vacation Begins

**Alela's POV**

Cashel's response to the propaganda has been playing as constantly as possible, for days now. Tsubasa-San and Suzuko-San have had us return to our normal schedule, but I wonder if it's enough.

Every so often I can see his mind start to spiral down as we have to carefully navigate through every kind of media we use. Millions of fans show their support and love for him, which has helped him a lot! But even still, millions of others have taken to believing the Lies of the DES.

It seems like no matter what we're using, tv, social media, even email spam has started talking about it.

Abana has been trying to track down Devin every night before bed, and every morning before practice. In all honesty, it's getting a bit out of hand. Thankfully, when I quietly requested to Suzuko-San that the member's therapist pay a few visits she was more than happy to comply.

While I understand the gravity of the issue, it's becoming an obsession for some of the team and it's extremely unhealthy. Cashel, as expected, was more than happy to get the help he knew he needed. He is, in his own words, 'Getting the tools' he needs to handle what's happening.

Less fortunately, Abana was much less enthusiastic about seeing a therapist of any kind. She doesn't like admitting when she needs help or has a problem, but with Aaoka's encouragement she did eventually go.

I'm not surprised when Tsubasa-San announces our yearly week of vacation was moved up. Though, I am shocked the decision was reached so immediately. Perhaps I shouldn't be.

Half a day of travel and we've arrived on a planet that is entirely under the nature preservation act. Meaning neutral ground, as it's technically uninhabited. No electronics outside of necessity, and visits are limited to 24 hours at a time.

Considering there are many species of plants and animals exclusive to this planet, it's understandable that the 'leave no trace' policy is strongly enforced.

When we land in the designated area, everyone gathers by the air lock with their packs already strapped on. For the first time in days, everyone seems happy, energetic, and excited.

I listened to Ling and Coco talk about what cool animals we'll come across, while Abana searches Aaoka for any hidden electronics just in case. Y/N and Cashel are laughing about possibly finding animals that look like any of the kiraras, and doing silly exaggerated movements and poses as they talk.

Looking over to the other trainees I see Clementine and Violet quietly reminiscing about last years trip to an aquatic planet, and all the wonderfully enormous creatures they saw. For some reason, the rest of their group has yet to join us; perhaps they know it might take a while for the region's guard to allow the doors to open.

The successors are all playing some silent game, that appears to be a mix between charades and a try not to smile challenge. Though their attempts at not smiling are failing terribly. Seeing Sonata connect with the successors is comforting, knowing how hard it can be to feel separated from the people you know so well.

It's nice to see everyone smiling.

"What about you, Alela?" Y/N asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"What are you hoping to see?" She smiled.

Everyone smiling, and feeling better.

"Probably the scenery, I'm used to cities, so seeing some nature will be a different experience." I smiled in return.

"Oh yeah, you grew up without ever seeing nature didn't you." Ling remembered.

"You're correct, I grew up on a small mining planet. By the time I was born no nature was left, outside of the occasional neighborhood tree and bugs."

It was a dark place to live, if I hadn't found 00 when I did, I'd likely have had the same fate as half the children born there. I can't help but feel blessed that my parents helped me admire 00 in secrecy.

"Not even small animals like squirrels?" Y/N asked, astonished.

"Not even rats or birds." I answered.

"That's so sad." Cashel frowned.

"I suppose that's a big reason I supported 00 in the first places. I never wanted anyone else to have to grow up like I did."

"How did you find AKB, anyways? Your home has a full ban doesn't it?" Abana asked.

"It does. I actually found it by accident. I picked up a phone that had been dropped by someone, and when I tried turning it on at home to find the owner a video from AKB came up instead. Turns out it was from someone visiting the planet that had already left, so the search locks we had automatically weren't on it."

I couldn't help but smile at the memories. Back then, Acchan has just barely been a successor and Sashiko wasn't far behind. It feels like ages ago now.

The doors finally open and the man in charge of this region goes over the rules while everyone quietly listens, the other trainees finally entering the room to joint Violet and Clem.

No feeding the animals human food.  
Don't approach animals unless they come to you.  
Don't eat anything you didn't bring to eat.  
Keep trash in our bags until returning to the ship.  
Leave nothing behind.  
Don't try to take any of the animals, though something like a small rock is fine.  
Try not to break anything like tree branches.  
Stay in groups of at least two.  
Keep our timers on us.  
Return _before_ they run out.  
Be cautious, don't take unnecessary risks.  
Don't harm the animals.  
Keep a close eye on our maps, and our location trackers.

With that, we've been given free reign of the region. Since there are eight regions, every day will be a new one, with one day visiting two of them.

The successors travel off together, with Sonata of course. Our team travels together, while Violet and Clementine go off with their team.

Walking into the forest, we are immediately surrounded by impossibly tall and beautiful trees of all kinds of colors. Bushes and vines litter the ground with flowers and mushrooms.

Hundreds of different bird calls echoed through the trees, as the calls of who knows what other animals mix in with them. It's breathtaking.

For once, I think I'll be paying more attention to the world around me rather than the people.


	19. A Much Needed Vacation's End

**Y/N's POV**

This planet is absolutely amazing! I wish we had more than a week because six days have passed us by so fast! We've seen some of the most amazing mountains, fields, cliffs, and waterfalls! I never knew how passionate Abana was about animals until now!

Every time we see an animal, Abana finds it in the guide book and reads everything about it! She gets so excited when admiring them up close, and don't even get me started on when they go up to her first!

I think the only person even close to her amount of interest and joy is Alela, who seems fascinated by every little thing we come across. She keeps getting so invested we have to say things two or three times before she knows what we said. It's so nice to see everyone having fun!

Today we're going to the last region, since we went to six and seven yesterday. This region is the only ocean region, so we're all getting diving suits with pressure specific force fields! Apparently they give off some sort of energy that will keep anything dangerous away, as well.

The woman who runs this area has a submarine for us to use once we get deep enough to need one, which I'm very happy about! I love the ocean, but it's really scary to me. If the water wasn't so crystal clear, I'd be more apprehensive of going under.

Coco literally belly flopped right in, since we're entering at a small cliff. Ling cannon balled in after her followed by Abana and Aaoka jumping in feet first. Alela chose to dive in while Cashel did a flip! I'm a little too nervous to dive or flip so I sit down on the edge and take a deep breath before sliding off.

Splashing into the water, I have to remind myself that the force Field also supplies us oxygen. Turns out getting yourself to breathe when submerged in water is _extremely_ difficult, but I managed after a while.

There were thousands of fish swimming all around the amazing and colorful reef around us! Some of them traveling in schools while many traveled in pairs or on their own. I even saw some digging in the sand or hiding in little holes in the coral.

As everyone marvels at the amazing world around us, I almost wish we could stay here.

The further we go the bigger the creatures we come across get, some of them seeming pretty scary. Thankfully most of the more intimidating animals, stayed away from us.

When Cashel nudged me to turn around I saw the entire ground drop off about a hundred feet away from us, I could swear I felt my gut fall out at just the sight. Thankfully, the submarine was sitting right at the edge.

Getting closer to the dark drop wasn't exactly what I wanted to do, but we had to get closer in order to get in the sub. Nervously, I followed just behind Cashel as we traveled closer and closer.

When we finally reached the edge the ship moved so the door was facing us, but now positioned so that we had to swim a few feet over the drop off to get in. I _really_ don't want to do that!

I watched as everyone else seemed to have no problem swimming over it, while the darkness loomed just below us. Cashel was about to go join them when he noticed my hesitation.

I looked at him anxiously and he gave me a reassuring smile before very suddenly taking my hand and pulling me out over the drop! I swear I could **slap** him right now!

I began frantically swimming to the submarine, but he pulled my hand gently to stop me. I almost yelled out at him when he calmly pushed forward, making me realize how much farther he'd gotten with one calm movement than I had with my frantic ones.

I glared at him a moment to remind him of my disapproval of the way he dragged me out before trying to calmly follow him. I swear it took everything in me not to look down!

Finally, we made it into the submarine. Almost immediately starting down, the whole top half of it clearing up allowing us to see outside! I'm so glad we can't see straight down.

After a few minutes we started hearing what sounded like singing, when a whole pod of whales came up from below us! They swam along side us, singing their song and looking in at us! I swear it was almost like they were doing little tricks for us as they turned and danced about!

Before I even realized it, bioluminescent plants and fish started popping up all around as we went deeper and deeper into the waters! Everyone stared out in awe as thousands of species of plants and animals passed by gracefully. This is definitely one of the most amazing things I've ever seen.

"I'm going to protect them," I heard Abana say to Aaoka,"No matter what, I'm going to protect all the animals from the cruelty of the DES, and anyone else who threatens them."

It wasn't until she caught my attention that I saw the beautiful lights from the plants and animals shinning over everyone. The glow being met by the shine of everyone's kiraras as they stand in near disbelief at how amazing everything is.

We spent hours watching everything go by before finally having to return to the surface. Swimming back through the shallow areas felt much different in the dark, but somehow not as scary as I'd expected. It was hard to get out and leave after how wonderful this whole trip had been, but it was time to go home. Thankfully the ladder that had been lowered made getting out just as easy as getting in.

When we finally went back to the Flying Get, the exhaustion of swimming for so much of the day caught up to us. Almost immediately after showering, everyone started falling sleep in their pods.

Cashel stopped me and Abana just before we went for our pods with a calm look on his face.

"No matter what we find when we go home, about all the drama or anything else, I'm okay. And we're all gonna be okay. I know you guys have been worried and angry for me, but it's gonna be okay. And I'm okay."

I smiled at him, giving him a tight hug before Abana gave him one as well.

"You're right, it's time to move past what happened and keep going forward. Anything that happens we'll take on together!"

"I guess you guys are right," Abana sighed,"Besides, people like Devin eventually get what they deserve, with or without revenge." She grinned.

The rest of the night passed peacefully, even moving from the ship to our rooms half way through was calm and generally not disturbing to our rest.

This vacation came right when we needed it. Now we're ready to take on anything the DES can throw our way!


	20. General Elections!?

**Cashel's POV**

Our vacation came to an end a week ago, but the memories are still fresh in everyone's mind. Thankfully, since coming back the circulation of Devin's accusations have slowed down enough to allow more people to see what I had to say. So for now, those worries can fall to the back burner, as the good memories we made keep us company.

"You ready to show them how hard we've worked?" Y/N asks, offering her hand.

Happily, I take it and allow her to help me up from my stretch. Together we run out to the stage, and perform 'Train of Rainbows' to introduce the successors! It feels amazing to perform a song we picked out ourselves!

When the song ended someone from the back of the room somehow shouted over everyone else.

"We love you Cashel! No matter what those liars say!!"

Their words left the room in a stunned silence, y/n was about to speak up for me but I motioned for her not to.

"I won't lie.. the false accusations Devin made for the DES horrified me. But I'm okay now, I realized it doesn't matter." I stated.

The room sat in silent anticipation as y/n smiled encouragement to me, giving me the resolve I truly needed to steady myself.

"I joined 00 so I could show the world that who you are inside is what matters, and that anyone can shine and make a difference. I came here to let my feelings shine through and to bring hope and inspiration to the universe!" The crowds began cheering, but quieted down when I continued.

"But most of all.. I came here to be the best me I could be for all of you! And I will! Because I'm going to become the next Center Nova! Shinning through all the hatred to bring about joy!"

The room erupted in applause and screams of love and encouragement! My name being yelled out all over the room! I could feel my emotions bubbling to the surface bringing a smile to my face, from all the love and support!

"And to Devin," Y/N suddenly began,"The woman who felt the need to harass Cashel during auditions because of his gender."

The room once again quieted at her words, as shock began to take over the crowd.

"Since your reaction to losing the audition was to attack and attempt to destroy the reputation of someone who did make it; you never deserved to be in 00! Your hatred and jealously would have poisoned 00 from within! I don't know how you could ever call yourself a fan of AKB who represents love and acceptance when you're full of nothing but negativity! But your hatred will not tear us down! Because our compassion and love far outweighs anything you can throw at us!"

The cheers were deafening as the audience stood at their seats, jumping around and yelling out! The successors joined us on stage, as they continued to cheer when Acchan and Takamina came up to us with proud smiles!

"Well said." Takamina winked.

"You'll definitely go far!" Acchan smiled.

Suddenly the screen behind us blared to life with an announcement, when Suzuko-Sans voice came over the speakers!

"I'm happy to provide a surprise announcement! The yearly return of the General Elections, has finally arrived!"

Y/N and I looked at each other.

_General Elections!?_

"Hah! I was wondering when they would finally announce it!" Sayaka smiled.

"After what just happened, this year aught to be an interesting one!" Yuko smiled.  
  


**Y/N's POV**

Yesterday was absolutely crazy both during and after the show! Almost immediately after it ended Tsubasa-San and Suzuko-San announced that both Cashel and I have companies asking to sponsor us!

Thankfully, the way AKB is run we have a say in what sponsors we do and don't sign to. There are a few from other plants that stand for some bad things, so knowing we don't have to work with anyone who makes us uncomfortable is absolutely amazing!

Today, since it's the bi-weekly taping for the variety shows, everyone is researching! We have a lot of down time between 'episodes' making it much easier than other days!

"Look!" Ling smiles,"I found the posters from the first year most of the successors were here as trainees!"

Everyone gathers around her device, as she pulls up the pictures.

"Look at Takamina's! She was so confident she would be a successor!" Coco beamed.

"Acchan looks so cute, in her poster!" Cashel squealed.

"Sashiko looked lovely." Alela smiled.

"I think this was just before Mariko became a successor." Abana laughed happily.

"Yukirin is so bright, as always!" Ling pointed out.

"I really like Sayaka's poster. So warm!"

"Looking for inspiration?"

Everyone turned around to see Paruru, walking up from the snack booth with Yuko.

"You guys are so much more motivated then we were as trainees," she laughed,"Then again we didn't know what the elections were, so we got nervous."

"Hey! Speak for yourself, I've ALWAYS shot for the number one spot!" Yuko confidently smiled.

"Do you have any advice for us?" I asked.

They thought for a few seconds before smiling again.

"You guys are already getting sponsors, so try extra hard on the shows, and ask the managers for more performance and interactive opportunities! You never know who's gonna end up in the top ten!" Paruru suggested.

"No kidding!" Mariko surprised us,"I sure didn't expect it as a trainee!"

"But if you wanna get a feel for what the elections are really like," Acchan interjected,"You should do what we did!"

"What did you do?" Cashel asked.

"Look at the footage of Acchan the 13th. Or, the 14th after last year!" Takamina smiled at her friend.

"Time for the next episode, trainees!" Suzuko-San called.

Thanking the successors we proceeded to the next taping. This episode was a fun game of charades, where the losing team got some cottage cheese to the face! Cashel, Ling, and Coco being covered in it was a hilarious sight!

The following month was filled with constant interviews, commercials, other advertisements, as well as photo shoots! Everyone's getting really into marketing themselves, all of us managing to snag at least one sponsor! Honestly, the only part that didn't feel fun was the first two or so photo shoots alone, while we got used to doing them alone.

When the early results came in, everyone was super excited as our whole generation was in the top 20! How amazing is that!?

By the first week of voting, everyone had their poster photos picked! While picking the words to use made everyone post at different times, everyone had them up very early on!

Ling's was cute and strong, as they struck a muscle pose with a wink in an awesome pantsuit!

Coco's has her sporting her signature sassy grin, dancing in a crop top and cute skirt.

Abana's is confident and simple, with her making the 00 symbol with her fingers as she leans forward in a great pose! The grey and red jacket and shirt matching her layered skirt.

Alela's picture is her on the beach with a lovely dress flowing in the wind as she twirls, a pretty flower in her hair. Such a warm picture!

Cashel's picture reflected him well! He stood with his first in the air, and a proud smile on his face! His shirt stripped with the colors black, grey, white and purple. The middle of his shirt sporting a heart stripped with dark green, light green, white, grey, and black. His black leggings showing off his strong legs!

For my poster, I chose my favorite outfit that always makes me feel confident! I went with a picture that was actually unplanned, but that turned out wonderful! Not only did it look good, but I felt good when it was taken.

We have one last handshake event before the day arrives and everyone is excited! As we get ready, chatting about the fact that Cashel and I were just shy of the top ten Suzuko-comes in with Aaoka!

" _Aaoka!!_ " We shouted excitedly.

Abana glomped onto her as everyone came around for their own hugs. Unsurprisingly, Aaoka didn't put Abana down as she hugged everyone else. While we still get to see her, it's usually once a week at best, so we always get so excited!

"I'm gonna be your security today, testing a new chain of machines I made for crowd control in case anyone gets rowdy! It can contain fans without hurting them!" She beams.

It's so nice to see her doing what she loves.

"Have you guys _seen_ your lines? Some of you have successor level lines!" Aaoka smiles, proud of her friends.

" _What!?_ " Everyone responds in surprise.

Turning on the security camera footage, we get to use for exactly this purpose we see some enormous lines! I almost can't believe my eyes at my own line!

Not long after Suzuko-San brings us to our booths, where we set up our water and snacks the fans start coming! As always everyone is super nice and full of love and excitement! Some.. a little too excited, but that's what security is for!

I never knew how much energy went into meeting the fans! I mean, we've had a handshake event before, but lines like this are unbelievable! The amount of exhaustion is outweighed by the joy though.

One more day and the General Election Day is here!


	21. General Election Results!

**Author's Note: y/l/n stands for your last name.**   
**Third Person POV**

The members anxiously, and excitedly warmed up back stage as the audience began to fill the auditorium. The successors are sporting their red uniforms, while the 79th trainees wore yellow, and the 80th trainees the blue.

Not only did the color shine in the spotlights, but it helps the audience determine which members were in which generations during the ceremony. After all, not everyone is easy to tell apart from behind when they go to sit up front.

Unlike other shows, the Successors perform first, followed by the trainees! When the room was overflowing with fans, the new trainees peek out and see dozens of banners and posters held by hundreds of fans. It amazed them that so many had taken the time to create decorations to share their messages of encouragement.

The loud voice announcing the start of the show, as the successors take position just as the lights switch to focus on the stage. 'Heavy Rotation' begins to play and the successors launch into the song with passion and energy! Their kiraras began almost flaming with light, as their competitive spirits came to life for tonight's event!

The trainees were mesmerized by the performance. Since this is the first election for the new trainees, they had no idea kiraras could even shine like that! Had they not been as good at competition as they are, it might have startled them.

Next was the 79th generation, running onto the stage for 'Shojotachi yo' to start playing. They worked so hard to put their all into their routine! It somehow feels so rare, to have all the members perform at the same show. Clementine and Violet outshine their teammates noticeably, but the love and effort everyone is putting in is equally wonderful.

Ling marked the routine from backstage, it was always their favorite. Coco, smiled at them, and started marking along as well bringing a bigger smile to Ling's face.

When it was finally time for gen 80 to perform, they enthusiastically ran on stage for 'Now Way Man' when the mood of the room blind sided them. While they didn't miss the start of the song and dance, the screaming of the fans wasn't the same tonight. It was more passionate, almost desperate and very competitive. They could feel the fire in their voices as they screamed for the members they loved so much!

Thankfully, the group managed to focus back in on their song after a few moments as their kiraras began to shine bright! As the team finally got into the emotions of the atmosphere some of their own kiraras even began to shine like burning stars!

Since this day was for the results of the election, it was only one song per group before they were lead to the row of seats right in front of the stage. Sitting down by team, the announcer and his assistant take the stage and introduce themselves as the stage hands set up the seats for the winners.

The 80th trainees wave to the stage hands in thanks for all their hard work, and patience with them as they've learned the way things work. They smiled in return as they left the stage and the announcer welcomed the audience to the General Elections!

The crowd erupts into passionate and emotional screams of anxiety and excitement as a man with a briefcase cuffed to his wrist walked over to the judges. He announces the results having been in safe keeping to prevent anyone trying to change the final results, removing the ten envelopes from the bag.

"The time has finally arrived," The man announces,"And our tenth place winner is..."

The spotlights dance around the room as he removes the results from the envelope, quickly reading what it says.

"79th generation trainee, Clementine Ash!"

The fans screech to life, cheering her on as she stands up and bows at them gratefully. Beyond excited, she runs up to the stage and is given her trophy. Looking out to the crowd, she smiled bright, thanking everyone profusely for supporting and believing in her. She promises to never give up as long as they support her, before taking the first seat in the first row of chairs on the stage.

After a few minutes of deafening noise, the announcer pulls out the second result sheet.

"And our ninth place winner is.."

The trainees couldn't help but get caught up in the emotions of the fans as they waited with baited breath for the names to come.

"Our beloved successor.. Tomochin!"

Y/N became startled at the roar of the crowd as there was now a mix of people crying and shouting in sadness and anger. Coco gently explains that somehow Tomomi ends up high on early results only to fall a great deal down by the end, almost every time.

As she gave a frustrated but positive speech, the crowd seemed to cry and scream out of sorrow and frustration for her. As if they were feeling the loss for her, instead of her having to face it on her own. It was a little scary, but also very comforting. Knowing how much the fans really cared gave the new members warm feelings they didn't quite recognize. All new feelings they don't yet know how to express.

"Our eighth place winner is..."

Everyone's attention was drawn back to the cheerful announcer, as he checked the next paper.

"Our lovely successor, Yuko!"

The crowds continues to scream, shout, cry and laugh. While Yuko never liked placing below 3rd, she's grown to appreciate any of the top ten positions. Her frustration was evident in the few years that ran down her face, but she finished off with a smile!

The trainees agreed that it was extremely unlikely any more of them would be chosen after Mariko was ranked 7th and Sayaka ranked 6th.

When Sashiko was announced 5th place a young masked man sitting in the front row just behind us stood up and cheered over the fans around him. Sashiko seemed to recognize him and waved before going to make her speech.

"Our fourth place winner is..."

The trainees could hardly believe how hard the fans were still going, and how they never lost any energy. They started to wonder how many people would lose their voices after this.

"80th generation trainee y/n y/l/n!"

Stunned she sat blankly in disbelief as her friends cheered her on with overjoyed encouraging words! Some of them even jumping to their feet! Finally snapping out of it she tries to stand up, only for her legs to give out! Cashel and Ling having to help her back up so she could bow to the crowd.

Shakily, she makes her way to the stage, tears brimming her eyes as they hand her the trophy. Looking out to the fans cheering her name tears rolled down her face, a sob escaping into the microphone.

With a long calming breath, she sniffles to address the people. Her kirara suddenly flying above her to shine brighter than ever before!

"I... I honestly can't believe this. I could never have imagined I'd end up here! Thank you.. thank you all so much for supporting me! For showing me you believe I can succeed! I promise I won't let you down! I'll become the brightest shinning successor in history, and redefine the meaning of Center Nova!!"

Every kirara in the room suddenly Exploded with light, rushing around y/n as her inner light revealed itself! Her words echoing in the room were met with even more deafening cheers. Acchan, Takamina and Cashel smiling at her words, mentally accepting the challenge of outshining any previous Center Nova!

As she takes her seat, the first in the second row of chairs, she becomes even more overwhelmed at the fan's reactions. One of the stage hands kindly brings her some tissues, to which she thanked them profusely.

"Our third place winner is..."

After y/n's placement, everyone was excited to see how the rest would turn out!

"80th generation trainee, Cashel O'Connell!"

Confidently, and with tears already streaming down his cheeks, he stands up nearly knocking his seat down! He gave a deep bow to the fans before walking up to the stage with a skip in his step. After accepting his trophy, he happily thanks the people in his own fun way.

He waits for a moment for the crowd to quiet down some before half turning to the winners on stage.

"Y/N!" He calls, causing her to look around before confusedly pointing at herself.

"You told me a while ago that we're rivals now, and since we've finally made our dreams of Center Nova public..." he pauses looking her in the eyes,"I want you to know I'm not gonna lose to you! So be ready!"

His smile is beaming, matching the shine of his kirara beside him! When he turned back to the crowd he thanked them one last time before taking his seat beside his best friend, and rival.

Unsurprisingly, Takamina takes second place and Acchan takes first! Her kiraras creating a dress of light around her just as they had in the video from last years election! Even though she came second last year.

When she finally takes the queen's seat at the top of the stage the announcer reaffirms what the winners have won. Talking about how they would shoot the music video for their second new song of the year, and how they will be doing shows and events on their own. The first place winner obviously holding center position!

After the announcer was finished, the winners stood up, giving a final bow before the curtains closed and the rest of the members left their seats to travel back stage with them.

Backstage was a sight to behold as disappointed successors and trainees cried or tugged at their clothes as their frustration spilled out. Others were just happy to congratulate the winners. Y/N, Cashel, Takamina, and Acchan made a pact to never stop trying to shine the brightest before their friends came to hug them, tight.

The other trainees had fun checking the final results for where everyone ended up on the voting list, talking about how close they were to top ten or how they would do even better next year.

The General Elections Truly Are Amazing!


	22. An Elected Member's Journey!

**Author's Note: The photo header is what the music video location looks like, only empty of any items.**

**Y/N's POV**

The election show was only yesterday, but the managers wasted no time in setting everything up for us! First thing in the morning, we went to meet Ushiyama-Sensei in the AKB theater. Suzuko-San announced to us that we would spend all of our rehearsals on the stage after the show yesterday, so when we got up today we ventured down without hesitation.

It felt a little surreal to be dancing with such a mix of successors and trainees again. Only this time we're not understudies, we'll be dancing side by side as equals! Clem, Cashel, and I stuck together on the way there out of habit but were slightly separated when Ushiyama-Sensei started giving everyone their positions.

"Acchan, Takamina, and Cashel will start at the very back. Since the routine starts with you three coming to the front, you'll need space to walk through."

The three of them nod with a 'yes ma'am' and head to the back.

"Y/N, Sashiko, Sayaka, and Mariko will make in line two. Y/N and Sashiko take the middle spots. You two will be between Acchan and the other two when they come forward. Sayaka outer left, and Mariko outer right."

Taking position, we wait for her to continue.

"Yuko, Tomomi, and Clementine will be in the back row. Mirror the positions of the members in front."

After everyone stood in their starting positions, Ushiyama-Sensei made adjustments to the sound Control device in her hand.

"As you all know this is the second new and unreleased song we recently were given, so your first show will be it's debut. The music video, as always, will be released on the same day."

Looking up to make sure everyone was paying attention, she continued.

"The song is called 'UZA' as you may have figured out by the lyric we had you all study before and after the elections. It's a very hard core song, so I hope you're all ready for the challenge."

Excited and energetic, everyone shouted agreements to our teacher. Ushiyama-Sensei immediately started teaching the routine, careful to include both counts and music or lyrical cues for movement. We worked so hard, and pushed ourselves to do our best all lesson long!

Before I knew it, lunch time had come around and it was time for us to go eat with the others. As usual, everyone is chatting and enjoying Papa cooks wonderful food when we arrive. He had made my favorite meal today, and with all the hard work we've been doing it tastes even more delicious than usual!

"This meal was absolutely amazing, papa cook! Thank you!" I shout.

He smiles and laughs in return, before telling me he's glad I enjoyed it. He even made my second helping bigger than usual!

"Today is the day I start working towards Center Nova, so your delicious meals are gonna give me all the energy I need!" I smiled.

"Oh-ho! I'll be sure to keep giving your meals my all, so you and everyone else can do your best!" He responded happily.

The rest of the day seemed to absolutely fly by as we worked with our new song. Everyone was still fired up about winning the elections, and I'm sure we're all eager to show our fans, that their votes were cherished!

Two weeks into training and it's finally time for costume adjustments! I actually got to go in the first group, since I arrived early with Cashel and Clem. Thankfully, since we always have spanks under our skirts it wasn't awkward. After all, our fans are usually having to look up to see us and we wouldn't want them to see our underwear.

The costumes were thin, long sleeve white shirts designed to look wrinkled accompanied with black skirts. The high heeled black boots matched the loose black ties as well.

My old habits from my apprenticeship seeped in as I observed the outfit, it just doesn't feel complete like this.

"Is something wrong?" One of the seamstresses asked.

"Oh, no not really! I guess I just thought there would be more."

"Right!?" One of the other women shouted.

"We've been trying to find the finishing piece, but nothing we've tried looks right." The first woman said.

Turning back to the mirror I observed the outfit from a few more angles when it finally came to me!

"Black jackets! Like a suit jacket, that we can roll up at the sleeves! It already sort of looks like a messy suit, right?"

Hoping sincerely that I haven't overstepped my bounds or insulted them, I watch as they look to one another.

"That's perfect!" The third woman smiled,"Thanks for helping out, we've been stuck on this for days." She laughed.

I smile at her, that familiar excited and accomplished feeling of contributing welling up.

"Hey, I worked as an intern doing this kind of thing so I'm always happy to help!" I beamed.

The women immediately sent a message to the managers about adding a piece to the uniform, before finishing our fittings. Clem happily asking me about what my internship was like while we finished up.

Less than two days went by before we went for our second fitting for the added piece. Just in time for the music video to start being made! The kind women went so far as to make the adjustments on the train as we traveled to the shoot location. Their dedication is amazing!

Once we arrived on set, the director welcomed us and gave instructions on how many takes we would need, and how we should go about expressing ourselves. Hair and makeup took to adjusting what we had already done before we warmed up and were set to go!

The first full day was just shooting the routine as a whole, multiple times from each angle. Outside of a short lunch break, we danced all day and even into the night! We didn't end up going home until dinner time!

The second day was full of close up shots, everyone getting a moment for a close up either alone or in pairs. We even did shots of just our feet!

The third and final day of shooting was mostly correction, fixing little things the editors wouldn't be able to properly cover up. We did do a few new shots that were decided upon last minute, though it was mostly the same parts we knew.

All three days were over the top exhausting, but also extremely fun and interesting to participate in. I can't wait to see the final product! Once the video is ready we'll get to perform it live!

Two days of photo shoots and interviews later, Suzuko-San gathered all the members into the lounge of our living space.

"The DES has been mining on the planet Funghistar for a long time, and the indigenous animal and plant life are now at risk of extinction," She began,"In order to fight this, our next concert will be one of protest. The elected members will be the main focus, though every member will participate."

Abana and Alela as well as Sashiko, were immediately upset at the news. Righteous determination spread across their faces.

"Our set list will consist of only four songs, as it won't be safe for the environment to fight off the DES for very long," She announced, handing us the set list,"But the event will be streamed across the galaxy, and recorder for later streaming to share the message and provoke outrage."

As we looked over the set list, she stood quietly and waited for us to respond. After everyone had looked over the list, her device was handed back with everyone in agreement. If the repeated stream for this is as effective as it has been for Cashel's response to the accusations, it should make a big impact.

Not only will this be our first show as elected members, but it's for a very important cause! Everyone's determination to stop the DES is palpable, and none of us can wait for the concert to arrive!


	23. The Fight for Funghistar!

**Trigger Warning:** There is a major injury in this chapter, so if mentions of blood or things of that sort bother you please proceed with caution.  
 **Author's Note: I will leave links to English translations and videos to the songs I used at the chapter's end.**

**And yes, there is a reference to the original Predator** **movie** **. Because I felt like it.**

**Third person POV**

A week of constant rehearsal, and weapons training later, the day of the concert has finally arrived. Armed to the teeth with non-lethal weapons, the members pilot their LAS to the surface of Funghistar as the Flying Get remains camouflaged in orbit.

The recording crew and their equipment had been ready on the ground for two days preparing for the concert, and were on stand by when the members walked into the Funghi's remaining territory.

Thankfully, Sashiko had previously formed a bond with the creatures so their defensive angry demeanor quickly shifted to happy and friendly. The initial shock of seeing the nearly 15ft. tall bear like creatures, lingered with the trainees for a short while as they prepared for the concert to start.

Abana and Alela made nearly instantaneous connections with the pack, as they enjoyed taking in the nature around them. The other trainees did managed to connect with the Animals, though after a more extended period of interaction.

Two hours of helping set up and testing with the recording crew later, the signal came through. Since all of the near by bases had gone off to lunch, it would take longer for them to respond. Now is the time to strike!

"Positions!" Takamina shouted,"Be ready for anything!"

The elected members took their positions for 'Negaigoto no Mochigusare', surrounded by the rest of the members covering the perimeter of the pond. Thankfully the peaceful song came first, to showcase why we're really here.

Cashel and y/n took a deep calming breath together, as Coco and Ling tightly grabbed each other's hands. Alela and Abana stood tall, chests puffed up and heads held high for the fight to come. The other trainees and successors took to their personal calming habits as everyone's kiraras calmly began to glow.

The music finally kicked in, timed perfectly with the start of the stream officially starting the concert!

"moshimo mahou ga tsukaete.  
yume ga hitotsu kanau naraba.  
kitto sekai no dare mo ga.  
shiawase ni naru.  
namida.  
hitotsubu mo sou kitto.  
nagasu mono wa inai kibou.  
kanashimi no.  
kanashimi no tane wa.  
subete subete.  
kieru darou.  
negaigoto no mochigusare.  
ichidokiri no mahou nante.  
are mo kore mo yoku ga dete.  
ima sugu ni kimerarenai yo.  
mayotteru uchi ni tasogare."

The elected members immediately began to shine with strong flaming light, as the rest of the members did simple background dancing to keep their attention on the perimeter.

"aru hi sasai na koto kara.  
arasotteru futari ga ita.  
boku wa omowazu negatta.  
nakayoku shite to...  
boku ni sagashiteta totte ikiru michi.  
tatta ichidokiri no CHANSU!  
taisetsu na taisetsu na mahou.  
koko de koko de.  
tsukattanda."

The Funghis began dancing around and singing along with the members, as the crystal dualiam started to glow along with the members and their kiraras! Fighting for an important cause and the love of entertainment flowing through each and every one of them!

"negaigoto ni kui wa nai.  
jibun no tame ja mayou dake.  
sekaijuu ga dareka no tame.  
negaetara hitotsu ni nareru.  
hohoemi wa ai no yoake da.  
negaigoto no mochigusare.  
mahou nanka hoshiku wa nai.  
kanaetai yume wa ooi kedo.  
hontou no negai wa nani ka.  
mitsukerareta nara shiawase."

The song ended without incident, but as our new song 'UZA' began, Violet announced the enemy was on the way.

"Uza... Uza...  
kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii.  
aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii.  
omou ga mama ni aiseba ii.  
un ga yokereba aishiaeru kamo...  
kizutsuite mo kizutsukete mo.  
honki de areba aru hodo kidzukanainda.  
No way.  
saisho ni KISU wo shiyou rikutsu yori saki ni.  
kanjou butsukero yo Do it!  
saisho ni KISU wo shiyou kubi ni dakitsuite.  
sou aisatsu kawari ni..."

Bullets and anti-idol bombs went flying as the members took to their LAS stages in evasive and defensive maneuvers. The previous generation trainees started using shock traps to catch soldiers as the elected members continued on. Thankfully, the kiraras began shielding everyone from the attacks.

"ai no imi to ka wakatte iru no ka?  
yasashisa dake ja hikare wa shinai darou.  
ai no chikara wo wakatte iru no ka?  
mitsumeattara subete ubau mono.  
kanojo nante kankeinai yo.  
MORARU wo omoidasu tabi ki ushinaunda.  
Black out.  
saigo ni yume wo miyou kakehiki yori saki ni  
PURAIDO!  
sutechimae yo! Do it!  
saigo ni yume wo miyou donna kokuhaku datte  
sou kotae wa iranainda.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...  
katte ni.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...  
jiyuu ni.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...  
kirawareru MONOROOGU!"

Abana and Alela maintained close combat tactics, using mostly stun weapons and martial arts to keep the attackers at bay. The successors outside of the elected members took to the MEC form of their LAS to combat the MECS sent from the DES. Neutralizing gel bombs firing left and right.

As the Funghis participated I defending their home, the members worked hard to leave as little damage on the land as possible. Even going so far as to direct their kiraras shields over to the animals and environment!

"Uza... Uza... Uza...   
ikinari.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
EKISAITINGU!  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
jibun dake PUROROOGU!  
Uza... Uza... Uza...  
kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
more closer  
Uza...Uza...Uza...   
more deeper  
aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
offensive monologue.  
omou ga mama ni aiseba ii.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
more closer  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
more wilder.  
un ga yokereba aishiaeru kamo...  
Uza... Uza... Uza... my only prologue  
Uza... Uza...  
Uza!"

As the song came to an end the elected members took the defensive as 'Blue Rose' started in. Y/N's side got nicked by a bullet when running to Cashel's side.

"You're bleeding!" He shouts over the gunfire.

"I don't have time to bleed." She responds.

"Do you have time to duck?" He asks, throwing a flash grenade to the oncoming soldiers.

Jumping away from the explosion, they high five before continuing the song with their peers.

Takamina and Acchan helped take down enemy MECS with mic sabers, as Sayaka and Mariko used the sword versions for the mic sabers. Clem and Sashiko used their stages to knock some of the soldiers out, while Tomomi and Paruru used heat seeking stun arrows. Acchan still managing to start the song strong!

"doko ka de anata wo daita ki ga shiteta.  
sakotsu no katachi wo shitteru.  
shiroi SHIITSU de shounen no you ni.  
nani ka ni obie inotte.  
ai wo motometa.  
arienai.  
aoi BARA mitai na.  
itsuka no yoru.  
kiseki nara.  
ichido dake yo.  
Blue rose.  
arienai.  
kami no shiwaza ni.  
koi no ayamachi.  
boukyaku wa itoshisa no deguchi.  
Blue rose is love.  
Blue rose is love."

The enemy was becoming absolutely overwhelming! Members were just barely dodging bullets, nets, and bombs! Enemy Reinforcements we're coming in droves, and it was becoming more and more dangerous! The new round of MECS started shooting down the LAS stages, causing the members to shut down their magnets and abandon flight!

Just barely into the third song and half of the members have been knocked from their stages, tumbling to the ground! Still performing strong!

"namae mo oboete inai tsumibuka sa.  
tashika ni watashi wa aishita wa.  
mado no SHEIDO no sukima kara mieta.  
NEON to tsuki to daraku ni.  
kokoro wo tojita.  
wasurete yo.  
aoi BARA nante.  
yume ka maboroshi.  
kiseki nante.  
okitenai wa.  
Blue rose.  
wasurete yo.  
watashi no koto wo.  
aishita no wa.  
isshun no honnou no mayoi.  
Blue rose is cool.  
Blue rose is cool."

The soldiers have nearly captured most of the members multiple times, the Funghis barely avoiding being shot as the members continue focusing their kiraras shields to them!

An anti-idol bomb was locked on Cashel when y/n saw it flying straight for him, screaming out in response, running to protect him.

"arienai.  
aoi BARA mitai na.  
itsuka no yoru.  
kiseki nara.  
ichido dake yo.  
Blue rose.  
arienai.  
kami no shiwaza ni.  
koi no ayamachi.  
boukyaku wa itoshisa no deguchi.  
Blue rose is love.  
wasurete yo."

Y/N rammed Cashel out of the way just as the explosion went off, slamming shrapnel through her right shoulder. Mid phrase of the song, most of the members immediately stop singing to try and reach them, soldiers closing in.

"aoi BARA nante.  
yume ka maboroshi.  
kiseki nante.  
okitenai wa.  
Blue rose.  
wasurete yo.  
watashi no koto wo.  
aishita no wa.  
isshun no honnou no mayoi.  
Blue rose is cool.  
Blue rose is cool.  
Blue rose is cool.  
Blue rose is cool."

As the last few members to realize what happened finished the song, the group began calling their LAS MECS to their sides. There's no way they can finish this concert now.

Y/N's blurry vision tries to focus on her arm, as shock begins taking over. The sight of her own blood pooling causing her to start losing consciousness.

In a panic, Cashel scooped her up and tightly gripped his hand over her shoulder, pulling a scream from her. Piling into the remaining LAS in twos, Cashel pushed as fast as he could to get away. He could feel panic rising in his chest and the back of his skull as y/n began sobbing in pain and panic.

He and the other members launch as quickly as possible, just barely escaping with everyone together. When everyone finally docked, the concert stream fully downloaded, the Flying Get took off as quickly as possible.

Cashel nearly collapsed out of the machine, before screaming bloody murder for help. The medical team nearly tripped over themselves at the sight of y/n. Without any explanation, they removed her from Cashel's grip and rushed to the medical bay.

Suddenly left with the empty space between his arms, quiet falling upon his ears the weight of what just happened came crashing down. The other members finally exiting their suits, ran over to him feeling the same weight land on their backs.

Abana, determines to keep everyone moving, managed to bring everyone to the bathroom. Once everyone was seated, either fully or partially taken over by shock, Abana took to helping clean everyone up. Alela and Ling managing to pull themselves together enough to help clean everyone's cuts and bruises.

The rest of their generation, and the previous trainees remained in a state of shock. The successors for the most part had seen worse, though a few of them still had a difficult time of the days events.

Eventually, after y/n had been stabilized the medical team tended to the rest of the members. By the time everyone awake was patched up, and recovering they had arrived back to Akbiastar where y/n was immediately taken to the hospital.

Exhausted, and traumatized the rest of the group took much needed showers before collapsing into their beds for the night. Somehow though, regardless of the exhaustion and knowing visiting hours were closed for the hospital, many of the members found sleep impossible to reach.

Some of the members had wondered if maybe what happened might, at least, cause enough extra outrage to help Funghistar as soon as possible. That maybe something good could come of it, but somehow having thoughts like that only seemed to bring them guilt and shame, even though they couldn't explain why.

The air was thick with anxiety and fear through the night, but there was nothing they could do to clear the air.  
  
  


 **Translations and Videos**  
 _Negaigoto no Mochigusare_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/negaigotonomochigusare.html  
Video  
N/A

 _UZA_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/uza.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/baWbKyTxiIM  
*the formation is different because of fewer people, but the choreography is clearer here than the MV*

 _Blue Rose_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/bluerose.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/t3MNhk-bDI0  
*best I could find*


	24. Y/N's Recovery

**Trigger Warning** : There is a panic attack and discussion of the characters injury in this chapter. Please proceed with caution.

**Y/N's POV**

My head was pounding as my mind fuzzily returned to consciousness. When did I fall asleep?

A quiet beeping noise caught my attention as I finally squinted my eyes open. Where am I? I don't recognize this room.

Turning my head to the left, I see a few machines attached to my arm, one of which was keeping track of my heart beat.

I'm in a hospital? What happened?

Looking down to the needle in my hand, I go to touch my..

The cold sweat falling across my body was accompanied by the increased beeping noise stabbing my hears. I can feel bile pushing it's way up as I fearfully look over at my right shoulder.

I just barely reached the trash can beside my bed, as the contents of my stomach violently pushing out of my mouth. I can feel and hear screams coming from my own mouth as nurses rush into the room, blinding me by opening the curtains to the large window beside me.

"Y/N, hey it's okay. Look at me, I need you to try and focus on what I'm saying okay? Can you do that?" A nurse asked.

I nodded my head as I couldn't seem to stop my own sobs and screams.

"Try and breathe with me. I'm gonna count to four to breathe in and to breathe out. Okay?"

I nod again, regretting the movement as my head began to swim in dizzy exhaustion. Carefully trying to follow her counts, I finally managed to silence myself and start working to better calm my breathing.

What feels like an eternity later, I can finally think and breathe more clearly. Finally remembering what happened. I had thought that the pain was why I couldn't feel my arm, when I saw it laying beside me on the ground. Realizing the truth of it nearly brought on another attack.

The pain in my stump finally started seeping in, which somehow managed to distract my brain from panicking enough for me to start actually calming down.

The nurse who had helped me down from my panic attack gave me more pain medicine, before going to clean my stump. She fills me in about how after they took me to the hospital yesterday, I'd gone through a thankfully successful surgery.

To my surprise, the AKB0048 therapist came knocking at the door. The nurse, finished with my slightly painful cleaning, left us to talk.

"Do you remember what happened?" They asked.

I nodded.

"Okay,"They opened a file in their lap,"I know you might not be ready to speak yet, and that's okay. But I wanted to come check up on you, make sure you know I'm always ready to see you."

"Thanks, Sam." I manage.

"Of course. We're flying your family in to see you, so they don't have to worry all the way from Azurestar. Is there anything you need from me?"

"Are the other members okay? Did anyone else get hurt?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"A few broken bones here and there, one or two concussions, but most just had scrapes and bruises. No one else had any injuries like yours," They took a calm breath,"So I've got some good and bad news. Do you want to wait to hear them?"

As much as I don't want to deal with more bad news, I'd rather know now.

"Can I have the bad news first? Maybe ending on good news might help me feel better."

"Of course." They smiled.

Organizing some of the file papers she looked back up to me.

"Because of how quickly everyone had to retreat, and the loss of about half of the LAS either from the loss of the pod stages or the MECHS, we weren't able to retrieve your arm for reattachment."

Feeling tears fill my eyes and blur my vision, I asked about the good news.

"The surgery evened out the damage, which means you're able to get a prosthetic arm to comfortably fit on your shoulder. Your shoulder was already measured for it while you slept."

Somehow the thought of a fake arm replacement didn't feel as relieving as I think it should have. My arm is still gone. That memory will always be there, the pain will always be something I now understand on a personal level.

"I guess," I whimpered,"It could have been worse right? The shrapnel could have killed me, so at least I'm still here."

Sam smiled almost sadly.

"Positive as ever," they chuckled,"But you know, it's okay to let yourself be upset. What happened isn't fair and it's not okay. You have the right not to be positive all the time."

I felt their words wash over me as my tears started overflowing. I wanted to throw or break something. I wanted to roll into a ball and cry forever. I wanted to wake up with a concussion, the loss of my arm just a fever dream.   
But this is my reality now.

I cried harder than I knew I could, squeezing the blanket so tight my whole fist turned white. Somehow it almost felt like a ghost of my missing arm held to my chest just as my other arm did. I don't know how much time passed, but the sun had risen high enough that it must have been at least an hour.

Sam gently held my arm, until I managed to calm down again. I'm so glad they have permission to give slight physical comforts. They thankfully had a small cup of water and some tissues ready by the bed, for when I was ready.

When the nurse brought lunch to me, Sam continued to talk with me and keep me company as I ate. They've always been wonderful at their job, and because of that I was feeling a lot better when I heard my fellow members coming down the hall.

"Y/N!!!" Sonata shouts.

"Sonata! We're in a hospital, you have to be quiet! What if she had been sleeping?" Sayaka scolded, causing Sonata to apologize.

I can't help but chuckle at her forgetfulness while the rest of the members quietly come into the room, and gather around me.

To my surprise, even the stage hands and teachers are here! Papa cook too!

We spend most of the day talking and laughing, as several of them give me little gifts from the hospital gift shop. The adorable 'get well soon' gifts were a nice surprise. Papa cook even got permission from the hospital to make me a delicious meal for dinner, using specific ingredients of course.

It warmed my heart to see everyone safe and smiling again. Everyone had their own ways of helping me feel better. Coco, Abana, and Aaoka kept making me laugh. Ling and Alela gave me comforting words and smiles whenever I started feeling bad or emotional again. Cashel and the successors all kept me busy with games, memes, and talks about needing me to heal fast so I could dance with them again.

Even Deborah-Sensei and Papa cook tell me they'll miss seeing me in class and in the kitchen, so I should heal up soon! It's comforting to know how much everyone cares.

When visiting hours were over, everyone gave me hugs and good nights until it was just Deborah-Sensei walking out.

"Deborah-Sensei?" I whispered.

I was surprised to see her stop, since it came out so quietly.

She walked back over to me, sitting down beside me waiting for me to continue. I made no attempts to hold back my tears as I asked about the thoughts I've been having for a few hours.

"Will I really be able to stay in 00? Can I still dance without my arm?" My voice cracked.

"No one is going to kick you out of AKB. No one is going to ask you to graduate. I've seen and even trained dancers missing all different kinds of body parts, you can do anything you put your mind to." She smiled.

Still crying, I manage a smile.

"I don't want to graduate. I love 00, I love my team and all of the people we work with. I'm terrified that I won't be able to do it anymore."

Gently rubbing my left shoulder, she smiles her reassurance at me.

"Everything's gonna be okay. It's not gonna be easy, but you're a tough cookie. I _know_ you can do it."

After a quiet thanks, the nurse came back in to check on how I was doing. Deborah-Sensei left, but not before making sure to remind me to get some rest.

~~

Two weeks of recovery and catching up with my family later, it's finally time for me to be discharged. I haven't gotten a prosthetic yet, but I was told I'd get one soon.

Sometimes I still try to touch or grab things with my missing arm, but I've managed to recover a lot mentally. The nightmares have been hard, and losing a piece of myself isn't any easier. But after all of my talks with the therapist and other AKB members and staff I've been a lot more positive, and not in a shallow needing to be strong kind of way.

Tsubasa-San and Suzuko-San watch over me as we finally took the train home, after hugging my father and sister goodbye. I'm gonna miss them so much.

The managers tell me about the concert I missed and how I need to be careful in marking the routines while I finish recovering. I'll be sitting for some of the lessons until I'm fully healed, which also means I'll miss the next elected members concert; but at least I'll be home. I'll be with the people I love doing what we all love, and that's what matters most to me right now.

When we finally make it to the dorm house, I'm greeted with a 'welcome home' banner and everyone excitedly waiting on me! It's just like a miniature party, as everyone sits to eat and talk together. There's even a karaoke machine!

I may have lost my arm, but I still have everything I need right here. Everything that really matters is right in front of me, and I won't let the DES or anyone else take them away from me.


	25. The Tomochin Line; Broken

**Trigger Warning:** Being disowned by family.

**Coco's POV**

It's been three days since y/n came home from the hospital, and while we don't see her as much since she's an elected member, she seems to be doing well. So much so, that when Ling told her we're going to face my family with my truth today, she insisted on going with us.

The train ride felt intimidating, as the reality of what I'm finally doing sets in. I know this is the right thing to do, and that it's what I _need_ to do, but I'm terrified. I can't help but think of the worse case scenarios as we get closer and closer to my family's home.

What if they disown me? What if they force me to graduate? What if they force me to stay the path they made for me? What if they shun me, and never speak to me again?

The train doors opening, pulled me from my thoughts as Ling confidently took my hand to lead me home. I know that I could never do this without them.

"Coco, what a lovely surprise! And you brought guests!" My mother smiles welcomingly.

"Mother," I swallow,"We need to have a very serious conversation."

Surprised, she leads us into her study for some privacy, waiting for me to begin. Ling squeezes my hand comfortingly, and y/n smiles reassurance to me.

"Mother, I don't want to be Tomochin. I've never wanted to succeed her, and I honestly don't believe I ever could. That's just not who I am."

Watching her expression fall flat, sends a shiver down my spine.

"And why, exactly did you not mention this before? If you really never wanted to succeed her, why even audition?"

The sharpness in her tone fills me with anxiety as I try to keep it together.

"You always made me think I didn't have a choice,"I whimpered,"And I do love AKB! I just don't want to me Tomomi."

Angrily, she looks to Ling and y/n. As anxious as I'm feeling, neither of them back down from her glare.

"And which one of you brain washed my daughter into believing this nonsense?" She spat.

"Neither of them!" I shout desperately,"If anything they emphasized that I might succeed her! Until I told them they thought that's what I wanted!"

"So you simply chose to betray your family, is that it? We raised you with the teachings of Tomochin, and you're ready to throw it back in our faces just like that!?" She shouted.

"I'm not trying to betray you! I'm just trying to show you, that this isn't me! I just want to live my own life!"

She slammed her hands on the desk, pushing herself up to her feet, staring daggers at me. My own mother, staring at me with hatred.

"We had a daughter, to keep the original Tomochin's line alive! And you're going to turn your back on that!? **_Why did we even go through the trouble of having you_**!?"

Speechless, my tears spill over, falling down my face. Before I realize it, Ling has rushed over to my mother, slapping her hard enough that she fell to the floor!

"How dare you." Ling growled through gritted teeth.

My mother remained on the floor, shock frozen on her face. Ling came over to me, and took my hand to lead me back home. Y/N stopped to say one last thing to my mother.

"If the only reason you had a child was to maintain a ridiculous legacy, not only have you failed as a parent, but you've failed as a person." She snapped.

In the hurry to get back home, I almost missed the fact that we'd successfully left the Tomochin scrolls with my mother. When we walk back into the dorm, we were met with our team members walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, Guys what's up?" Abana smiled.

As I finally started to process what happened, everyone came rushing over to hug and comfort me. I had never thought I could feel so.. unloveable. So hated. So depressed.

I can't help but wonder if I could keep going, without my 00 family here to support me.

When we go to lunch together, my friends help distract me for a while. Ling using the mashed potatoes to make a cat face on their cheek, to make me laugh. Even Papa cook made a few jokes, to make me feel better.

When the successors walked in, and I saw the current Tomomi, I nearly shut down entirely. She stared at me a few moments, causing Ling and the others to puff up defensively. I felt myself shrink into my seat when she came over.

"Is it okay if I talk to my cousin?" She asked.

"Not without us." Alela responded, plainly.

Smiling sadly, she nodded her head. She took the seat across from me, before speaking.

"They told me what happened."

I simply looked down in response. I watched her hands fidget around for a moment before she hesitantly continued.

"I know our family is very stubborn, and stuck in their ways,"She paused,"But.. I just needed to make sure I told you this."

I cautiously looked back up at her.

"My Aunt.. well your mom has never really been a great person. And I just want you to know that no matter what she said to you, we don't all feel that way. Even if no one else in the family supports you, I want you to know that I do. I'll always support you doing what's right for you, okay?"

I smile my thanks when she comes around to hugs me, my team just as pleasantly surprised as I am. I can feel her sharing in my tears, as she hugs me tight. We've never been close, but I couldn't be more thankful for her support in the midst of this.

Maybe this can be enough. Hopefully, the family I've surrounded myself with can be the family I've always needed.


	26. New Technology, and A Bright Home Show!

**Author's Note: I will leave links to English translations and videos to the songs I used at the chapter's end.**

**Y/N's POV**

After the chaos of this year, especially after what happened with Coco and her family last week. Getting back into our routine of rehearsal and training has been good for everyone.

It's still a little strange, spending half our rehearsal time with our generations and half with just the other elected members; but things are going well!

"Ready!?" Yuko shouted.

Abana and Alela nodded in response, from the training ring. Since training is mostly lead by the successors now, Yuko has us running one on one today. The rest of us practice what we can outside of the ring, which is still where I have to stay for a while.

"Fight!!" She shouted enthusiastically.

It's always interesting watching ring sessions, especially when their styles are as different as Abana and Alela's are. Abana likes using knuckle dusters so she can stick to her boxing style, while Alela is a strategist. She learns a persons style and general pattern, before using whatever fighting style best counteracts it. She's definitely the most rounded of the trainees when it comes to fighting.

I half watched their match while working with a mic saber. I'm having a hard time adjusting to using my left hand, and not having my right arm to help me learn and adjust only makes it harder.

"Ugh!! Stay still!" Abana shouted.

Alela chuckled in response, as she continued to dance around Abana. She's using her impatience and hot headed nature against her, tiring her out before striking. Clever as always!

"Hey, how's it going? Getting the hang of it?" Ling asked, taking a swig of their water.

"It's going. Slowly." I chuckled.

"Need any help?"

"I think I'm okay. It's not so much that I don't know what to do or how to do it, as it is getting my left side as precise and trained as my right was."

"That's fair, well if you ever need help we're all happy to work together."

Ling's bright smile is always a positive sight. A loud thud pulled everyone's attention back to the ring, where Alela has Abana pinned to the ground.

"Time!" Yuko yelled,"Good match guys! Great way to end our training time."

Alela helped Abana back to her feet before stepping out of the ring together. Abana doesn't like losing, but has enough sportsmanship to appreciate when she's been beaten. Besides, it helps her learn to be better.

The doors to the training room opened and Aaoka walked in, holding a large case! Outside of when I was still at the hospital, I don't think anyone has seen her recently!

Of course Abana attacked her with a hug, pulling a happy laugh from Aaoka before coming to hug and greet the rest of us.

"Where have you been? It's been a while!" Cashel asked.

"Working! I've been doing a very special project, which is why I'm here actually! I finally finished my best piece of work yet!" She announced proudly.

Moving over to the nearest exercise bench, she placed down the large case and motioned for everyone to gather around. She motioned for me to stand on her right, so I excitedly obliged.

"Introducing... my masterpiece."

She opened the case to reveal an arm! Had the electronic insides not been visible from the end of it, I'd have thought it was real!

"Y/N, if you could please give me your shoulder." She smiled.

"Wait, you made this for _me_?"

"Of course! I wasn't about to let you get just **any** prosthetic! You need nothing but the absolute best!" She beamed, proudly.

Speechless, I half turned so she could attach her creation to my stump. The weight of it surprised me, not only because it was actually very light for having so much machinery, but because I've sort of gotten used to not having the weight of my arm!

After adjusting where it attaches to fit seamlessly to my body, the arm whirred to life!

"It can read the movements of your muscles and the signals from your neurological system! So it should move around with the same effort as if it were the one you were born with. Not to mention it sends signals back through your nerves so you can feel it, to a small degree."

Moving the elbow and fingers around, twisting the wrist it was obvious she had spent weeks perfecting it! The movements of it felt completely natural!

Everyone voiced their amazement over her technical capability, and accomplishments! I know she can see how I'm feeling from my expressions, though I'll have to verbally thank her profusely when I can form words again!

"Aaaaaaand!" She sang,"I designed it with several _very_ useful features!"

Handing me a small booklet with information on the new arm.

"Not only does it keep track of your health, it also has a self sustaining system! All you have to do is open it for cleaning and refilling the cooling system ever few weeks! I can show you how, but it's also in the guide book."

After opening up the booklet, and turning halfway through she began again.

"And for your 00 needs, it has a few non-lethal weapons! A small rocket launcher, shock capabilities, a small EMP launcher that can be physically directed and contained, and a miniature gun! The small gun and launcher shoots stun bullets, nets, light bombs, and flash bombs. Not to mention the extreme strength, shield feature and enemy detection system!"

"That's a _ton_ of features! How did you do that in just a few weeks!?" Abana asked.

"Some of it is the pre-existing technology, but mostly my own work. The other members of the technology department let me focus solely on it, and since I don't have a certain time I have to get up or go to bed anymore, I had plenty of time!"

"Please tell me you slept while working on this." Alela chuckled, half joking and half concerned.

"Yes, mother!" Aaoka smiled.

Everyone laughed, and enjoyed learning more about this new piece of equipment I'd been so kindly and generously gifted. We spent a good hour or so testing out and learning the features, before heading off to lunch together. Suzuko-San even had me do a small interview with Aaoka about my new arm and how my recovery is going for our fans!

It's nice for everything to be so happy, especially after everything that's happened.

~~

After a month of recovery and getting used to my new arm, I finally get to dance with the other elected members on stage again! It's felt so amazing to be able to go all out during rehearsals again, and now we get to perform!

Yuko pumped everyone up as the announcer began pumping up the audience for our concert! Taking our places on the stage, I could feel myself buzzing with excitement and anticipation!

As the lights want up, we obviously started with the newest song 'UZA' for our energetic fans!

"Uza... Uza...  
kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii.  
aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii.  
omou ga mama ni aiseba ii.  
un ga yokereba aishiaeru kamo...  
kizutsuite mo kizutsukete mo.  
honki de areba aru hodo kidzukanainda.  
No way.  
saisho ni KISU wo shiyou rikutsu yori saki ni  
kanjou butsukero yo Do it!  
saisho ni KISU wo shiyou kubi ni dakitsuite  
sou aisatsu kawari ni...  
ai no imi to ka wakatte iru no ka?  
yasashisa dake ja hikare wa shinai darou.  
ai no chikara wo wakatte iru no ka?  
mitsumeattara subete ubau mono.  
kanojo nante kankeinai yo.  
MORARU wo omoidasu tabi ki ushinaunda.  
Black out."

Being back on the stage, facing the crowds of excited and screaming fans, dancing with my amazing friends again feels amazing! My kirara started shinning even before the chorus of the song hit, my inner light and energy bursting forth! Everyone is glowing bright as we continue to perform!

"saigo ni yume wo miyou kakehiki yori saki ni  
PURAIDO!  
sutechimae yo! Do it!  
saigo ni yume wo miyou donna kokuhaku datte  
sou kotae wa iranainda.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
katte ni.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
jiyuu ni.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
kirawareru MONOROOGU!  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
ikinari.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
EKISAITINGU!  
Uza... Uza... Uza...  
jibun dake PUROROOGU!  
Uza... Uza... Uza...  
kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
more closer.  
Uza...Uza...Uza...   
more deeper.  
aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
offensive monologue  
omou ga mama ni aiseba ii.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
more closer.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
more wilder.  
un ga yokereba aishiaeru kamo...  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
my only prologue  
Uza... Uza...  
Uza."

The lights momentarily turned off when the song ended so we could throw the loose costume pieces to the side, revealing our other uniform underneath! The color of our skirts changing to a matching white for 'Hatsukoi Door' to start!

"yatto shunpuu ga fuite aoi sora ga hirogatte.  
nandaka ii koto ga okori sou da yo.  
iro toridori no hana ga michi ni sakihajimetara.  
amai sono kaori ni koi wo shitai to omotta.  
TIISHATSU ichimai ja.  
madamada samui kedo soto ni tobidasou ka.  
eki e to tsuzuku namiki michi kyou wa chigau keshiki da.  
surechigau komorebi no MADONNA!  
kimi wo shitte iru yo zutto mae kara.  
guuzen mikakeru tabi ki ni natteta.  
toorisugiteta koi no kikkake.  
chanto yuuki dashite koe wo kaketai.  
sukoshi dake wo hanashishimasen ka?  
kokoro wo NOKKU shiyou.  
hatsukoi DOA!  
natsu ga kuru mae ni.  
junbi shite okou.  
fui ni unmei no hane ga yukkuri mawaridashite.  
nanka no haguruma ga ugokihajimeru.  
na mo shiranai dareka no koto itsu no hi kara ka.  
tooku akogareteta negai ga kanatta.  
kisetsu wa itsu datte.  
ikitoshi ikeru mono seichou saserunda."

As we sang and danced I could hear so many of the fans cheering my name, sharing their love and happiness over my return to the stage! Sharing in their emotions, and the emotions of the other members only made everyone shine brighter!

Somehow, everything is right in the world. The struggles and the pain we've endured so far feel so small. So unimportant, in the face of the people who's lives we effect. I can see the faces of some of the fans closer to the front, the smiles and love on the faces of children and adults alike. Even with everything that's come at us, everything we've lost, the future is as bright as ever!

It doesn't matter how many bad things get hurled at us, because we can and will endure! We are strong!   
**_I_** ** _am_** ** _strong_**!   
And the future will always be filled with hope and light as long as we never give up! And sharing that light with the universe is what we do!

"zawazawa shiteru PURATANASU isshun kaze ga yande.  
furimuita hohoemi no MADONNA!  
kimi wo shiritakatta motto chikaku de.  
donna waraigoe ka kikitakatta.  
nanni mo dekizu souzou shiteta.  
dakara haji kaite mo itte mirunda.  
kaerimichi jikan arimasen ka?  
ima de mo DOKIDOKI suru.  
seishun DOA!  
tatoe kotowararete mo.  
kimi ni aete yokatta.  
kimi wo shitte iru yo zutto mae kara.  
guuzen mikakeru tabi ki ni natteta.  
toorisugiteta koi no kikkake.  
chanto yuuki dashite koe wo kaketai.  
sukoshi dake wo hanashishimasen ka?  
kokoro wo NOKKU shiyou.  
hatsukoi DOA!  
junjou DOA!  
natsu ni aimashou.  
yume de aimashou."

When the song came to an end, and the energy of the fans continued to rise when something absolutely amazing happened! Not only are the kirara's surrounding us and shinning magnificently, but my own kirara suddenly burst into two! Now there's my adorable deer kirara, but a little fish looking one as well!

The fans continued to scream with energy as our final song of the night, 'Heart Ereki' began! Our uniforms once again changing to the new colors and style!

"Loving you...  
itoshisugite.  
mune ga ikigurushii.  
hitosashiyubi.  
hitosashiyubi.  
kimi ni mukete.  
kimi ni mukete.  
L no SAIN!  
hitosashiyubi.  
hitosashiyubi.  
kanjite kure.  
kanjite kure.  
boku no EREKI!  
sekai no donna kotoba.  
sagashite mo NYUANSU chigau darou.  
modokashii ima no kimochi.  
kono yubi de shika.  
tsutaerarenai.  
gunshuu no naka de.  
mitsuketa kimi wo.  
ai no BIIMU de neraiuchi shiyou!  
sono hitomi.  
sono hitomi.  
sono kuchibiru.  
sono kuchibiru.  
sono subete Oh itoshikute.  
ima sugu ni.  
ima sugu ni.  
otoshitai.  
otoshitai.  
dakishimeyou Oh Baby, My angel!  
mou nidoto.  
hanasanai.  
hitosashiyubi.  
hitosashiyubi.  
kanjite kure.  
kanjite kure.  
boku no EREKI!"

As our kiraras continue to shine magnificently, the whole team began shinning bright enough to start catching up to the amazing glow of Acchan and Takamina! The audience screaming our names with amazement!

"karada ni nagarete iru.  
jounetsu no chishio myakuutsu toki.  
kuruoshii boku no kanjou.  
ippon no yubi ni.  
atsumeyou ka.  
aisareru kehai.  
kidzuita no nara.  
kikasete okure shinjitsu wo!  
sono hitomi.  
sono hitomi.  
sono kuchibiru.  
sono kuchibiru.  
sono subete Oh itoshikute.  
ima sugu ni.  
ima sugu ni.  
otoshitai.  
otoshitai.  
dakishimeyou Oh Baby, My angel!  
mou nidoto.  
hanasanai.  
gunshuu no naka de.  
mitsuketa kimi wo.  
ai no BIIMU de neraiuchi shiyou!  
sono hitomi.  
sono hitomi.  
sono kuchibiru.  
sono kuchibiru.  
sono subete Oh itoshikute.  
ima sugu ni.  
ima sugu ni.  
otoshitai.  
otoshitai.  
dakishimeyou Oh Baby, My angel!  
mou nidoto.  
hanasanai.  
hitosashiyubi.  
hitosashiyubi.  
kanjite kure.  
kanjite kure.  
boku no EREKI!"

When the song ended, and we took our bows I could feel myself smiling so wide it almost hurt! It was beyond amazing to perform again, and to have such an amazing thing happen as the birth of a new kirara!

Even the soreness in my mostly healed shoulder couldn't take my focus away from the happiness of this day!

I can't wait to reach into our future together!  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Translations and Videos**  
 _UZA_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/uza.html  
Video

 _Hatsukoi Door_  
https://www.google.com/amp/s/japanesesonglyrics.com/full-video-lyric-and-translation-of-hatsukoi-doa-%25E5%2588%259D%25E6%2581%258B%25E3%2583%2589%25E3%2582%25A2-sakamichi-akb/amp/  
*only one I could find with English*  
Video

 _Heart Ereki_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/heartelectric.html  
Video


	27. A Universe Wide Emergency

**Third Person POV**

Almost 2 months after the home show y/n's finally fully able to dance again, Deborah-Sensei pushing her hard to be her best. Everyone is more than happy to be dancing together, and working towards bettering their skills as a team.

'Train of Rainbows' suddenly cuts out when Tsubasa and Suzuko appear on the classroom screen.

"All members, teachers, and maintenance workers are to gather in the auditorium for an emergency meeting immediately." Tusbasa announced.

As the screen returned to mirror mode, the music faded back in, everyone looking to one another in confusion and concern. Deborah-Sensei calmly guiding them down to the 00 stage to see what's going on.

The other trainees and successors file in, followed quickly by their instructors, and the mechanic crew. Tsubasa and Suzuko stand on the stage, waiting for everyone to find a seat before beginning the spontaneous meeting.

The trainees can't help but feel uneasy at the serious, angry, and almost solum expressions on the manager's faces. From the expressions of the other members, the trainees aren't the only ones feeling that way either.

Without a word, Tsubasa turns on the stage screen with a grim expression. The screen shines to life, on the news channel from Kasumigastar. Y/N and Ling both feeling anxious as they'd never seen the court before.

"This coming weekend, the High Court will be taking in each planets votes on this last minute, highly controversial bill. If enough planets vote in favor, for the first time in interplanetary history, every newly populated planet will automatically start with full entertainment ban in place."

The newscaster's voice, and footage of the Court members cut out when Tsubasa angrily shut down the screen. Heavy silence hangs in the air, as the shock of the situation settles in everyone's minds.

A frustrated sigh pulls everyone's attention back to the stage as Suzuko steps forward, Tsubasa seeming far too angry to speak, nearly breaking her pointer in half.

"This ridiculous and terrible bill cannot be allowed to pass. It cannot even be allowed the opportunity to pass. Their reduction of voting capability from all planets to the single day, is a poor attempt at trying to reduce the votes against it and we will not stand for it!" She shouts.

Everyone fearfully held onto one another, as they listened to an outraged Suzuko. Tsubasa's anger still fully visible to the members and staff.

"Not only will every member be performing and streaming this gorilla concert, but the concert will be held on Kasumigastar itself!"

Gasps roll across the room, Paruru-San shooting to her feet in response.

"You want us to perform on the most dangerous planet we could ever perform on, when they will absolutely be expecting us!?" She nearly screams.

"Yes!" Suzuko harshly responds,"Do you really believe a livestream on its own will really motivate the people to vote as urgently as they need to!?"

Realization falls across Paruru's concerned face, causing her to collapse back into her seat where the other successors comfort her.

"If we don't act, and act boldly with everything we have, the hope for all future planets could be lost before they even start." She continued calmly,"We will have all of the equipment we can carry with us, so that we reduce as much risk as we can. But we cannot just let this injustice go unopposed."

The silence and fear in the room looms for what feels like forever. Looking around the room, y/n couldn't help but feel the hopelessness of some of the other member's faces weigh in her chest.

Without thinking she threw herself to her feet, and looked around at everyone now staring at her.

"We can do this." She barely whispered, quickly clearing her throat.

"We can do this. AKB0048 is the hope of the people, the light that helps them remember what it means to share love and joy. 00 has survived countless dangerous concerts and attacks. Even Akibastar itself was taken over, only for AKB to take our home back! If we don't act, no one else will!"

Her kiraras danced to life, shinning brightly above her reflecting her passion and resolve. They continued to shine as the other members and crew began standing with her. Yuko, Acchan, and Takamina's shout of resolve finally brings the rest of the members into determined agreement!

Tsubasa finally speaking up, announces the start of rehearsals, sending every member and worker into preparation! This show will be like nothing they've ever done before.

Immediately the members were given the set list for the show, unsurprised to see how hopeful the managers were with organizing such a long show list. The elected members were to take center for the show as expected, Cashel and y/n feeling anxious over the possibly danger after the last incident.

The rest of the week leading up to the show is the hardest the trainees have ever worked, and still they kept up with the successors. The determination to protect the universe from this disgraceful situation, shinning through their kiraras throughout the week!

When the day finally comes, the flight to Kasumigastar is filled with quiet determination. Finally approaching the small landing spot WOTA had managed to find for them, the final rehearsals began while recon took place.

The fight for the universe is about to begin.


	28. Fight for the Universe; Fight for Freedom!

**Author's Note: I will leave links to English translations and videos to the songs I used at the chapter's end.**

**Y/N's POV**

"Alright everyone," Tsubasa-San interrupted,"Rehearsal is over. It's time."

Walking down to LAS level, everyone begins preparing their MECHS as the mechanics make sure their reinforcements are properly implemented. Aaoka gently stops me, reminding me of all the features available to me with my robotic arm before giving Abana a tight embrace.

Coco and Ling gather everyone to huddle up, for our pre-show chant. Everyone collectively taking a deep calming breath, before shinning bright together.

"Who are we!?" Takamina shouts.

**_"AKB0048!!"_ **

Finally feeling a little more confident, knowing our battle will be fought together! That none of us are alone! As long as we're together, we can do anything!

Quietly approaching leaving the small forested area, we breach into the public and take off at full speed! Arriving at the Court fifteen minutes before voting begins, we elected members eject onto our stages when 'Choose Me' begins blaring over the concrete buildings!

We take defensive formation as the news cameras turn their attention to our song!

"haruiro machikado.  
sora wa kigaetete mo.  
hana to koi no kaori ni wa.  
mada kidzuitenai.  
HAATO dokoka kaketete.  
nani mo jishin ga nai kara.  
kaze ni fukarete shimau to.  
fuan ni naru no.  
itoshisa no kigi no sukima.  
sabishisa ga.  
kage wo tsukuru yo.  
ai wo erande kudasai.  
KURASUMEITO no sono naka kara.  
tatta hitori dake no dareka ga.  
sou anata no koibito.  
ai wo erande kudasai.  
minna kawaii ko bakari da shi.  
minna seikaku mo ii ko da shi.  
kitto watashi kengai.  
tatta hitotsu.  
kateru koto wa.  
dare yori mo.  
anata ga suki desu."

Thanks to WOTA, the focus of their armies are on other planets and far off locations, giving us ample time to start the show without any real threat. Our kiraras shine, as we perform for the people and the cameras! WOTA bringing forth the people of this planet who secretly support us!

"furidasu kosame ni.  
kasa wo mottenakute.  
watashi.  
ooki na hisashi wo.  
zutto sagashiteta.  
karada nurete shimatte.  
kokoro furuete iru kara.  
tsuyoi ude no nukumori de.  
tsutsunde hoshii.  
hitorigoto tsubuyaitara.  
anata made.  
todoku kashira.  
ai ni kizuite kudasai.  
onaji kyoushitsu no katasumi.  
wazato me to me awasanai no wa.  
mune ga kurushiku naru no.  
ai ni kidzuite kudasai.  
ame ni utarete samayotteru.  
kasa ni irete to ienai mama.  
datte watashi okubyou.  
kokuru nante.  
dekinai kara.  
itsumademo.  
anata wo matsu dake.  
ai wo erande kudasai.  
KURASUMEITO no sono naka kara.  
tatta hitori dake no dareka ga.  
sou anata no koibito.  
ai wo erande kudasai.  
minna kawaii ko bakari da shi.  
minna seikaku mo ii ko da shi.  
kitto watashi kengai.  
tatta hitotsu.  
kateru koto wa.  
dare yori mo.  
anata ga suki desu!"

Bathing in the cheers of our previously secrete fans, and the nameless emotions poring from their hearts we dance and sing with all our hearts! The kiraras gather around in a stunning glow, as we shift into 'UZA' for our next song.

"Uza... Uza...  
kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii.  
aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii.  
omou ga mama ni aiseba ii.  
un ga yokereba aishiaeru kamo...  
kizutsuite mo kizutsukete mo.  
honki de areba aru hodo kidzukanainda.  
No way.  
saisho ni KISU wo shiyou rikutsu yori saki ni  
kanjou butsukero yo Do it!  
saisho ni KISU wo shiyou kubi ni dakitsuite  
sou aisatsu kawari ni...  
ai no imi to ka wakatte iru no ka?  
yasashisa dake ja hikare wa shinai darou.  
ai no chikara wo wakatte iru no ka?  
mitsumeattara subete ubau mono.  
kanojo nante kankeinai yo.  
MORARU wo omoidasu tabi ki ushinaunda.  
Black out!  
saigo ni yume wo miyou kakehiki yori saki ni  
PURAIDO!  
sutechimae yo! Do it!  
saigo ni yume wo miyou donna kokuhaku datte  
sou kotae wa iranainda."

As expected, guards and DES soldiers finally arrive at the Courthouse. Bullets, nets, and bombs begin to fly at an enormous rate! The trainees and successors flying their LAS fight back vigorously, as we evade and perform! Thankfully my light bombs come in handy to keep them away from us a little longer!

Everyone is being extra cautious to prevent any of the oncoming fire from hitting near the civilians! A precaution the DES clearly doesn't care to take!

"Uza... Uza... Uza...   
katte ni  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
jiyuu ni  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
kirawareru MONOROOGU!  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
ikinari  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
EKISAITINGU!  
Uza... Uza... Uza...  
jibun dake PUROROOGU!  
Uza... Uza... Uza...  
kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
more closer  
Uza...Uza...Uza...   
more deeper  
aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
offensive monologue.  
omou ga mama ni aiseba ii.  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
more closer  
Uza... Uza... Uza... more wilder  
un ga yokereba aishiaeru kamo...  
Uza... Uza... Uza...   
my only prologue  
Uza... Uza...  
Uza!"

With 'UZA' ending 'Jabaja' begins, as we struggle to fight back! I pull off to the side, load my paralyzing bullets into my arm unit, and lock on the enemy MECHS for rapid fire!

Every non-lethal weapon we have available to us are being used as we continue to sing! Our stamina starts to die down, as we evade one close call after another! Several of our members are escaping severe injury or worse every minute, but we absolutely refuse to give up!

Between every verse, at least some of the members are begging the people who love and support freedom and entertainment to vote against this bill as soon as possible! To get their planetary vote to a hard 'no' and have it sent in! Since this vote is completely public they cannot hide any votes against it!

"Say!   
JAABAAJA!  
JAABAAJA!  
JAABAAJA!  
JAABAAJA!  
All night long!  
JAABAAJA!  
JAABAAJA!  
In the groove.  
YEAH!  
fukaku iki wo.  
hitotsu tsuite.  
iya na koto wa.  
mou wasurete shimae.  
hoshi sae nai makkura na kono machi demo  
tooi sora kara yoru wa akerunda.  
gozen reiji sugitara.  
dare mo ga umarekawareru yo.  
yurui BIITO ni yurete.  
Tonight Tonight Tonight... YEAH!  
ii koto to warui koto.  
RUUPU suru jinsei yo.  
me wo tojite odorou ka.  
JAABAAJA Funky night! All right!  
JAABAAJA!  
JAABAAJA!  
JAABAAJA!  
All night long.  
JAABAAJA!  
JAABAAJA!  
In the groove.  
YEAH!  
MUKAtsuitara.  
nagureba ii.  
sore mo muda da to.  
MAJI omoinaoshita."

Sashiko just barely manages to save Sae in her LAS from a missile bigger than we've ever seen! The explosion blasting us all out of the sky, as well as throwing the people and some of the buildings crashing down! What in the universe was that!?

**_All members retreat immediately, I repeat retreat immediately!_ ** **_Three_ ** **_DES warship_ ** **_s_ ** **** **_have_ ** **_arrived at the Courthouse, evacuate now!_ **

Protests arose from every member as we pick ourselves up, only to be met with immediate orders to retreat being repeated. Looking around at the insane carnage wrought by the DES warship, we finally agree. The damage and injuries caused by the fighting has already gotten out of hand, regardless of us trying to be cautious of the bystanders.

If we don't retreat, these people could die.

Giving one final plea into every camera around, we promise to come back and not give up on this cause, even knowing it's a promise we may not be able to keep. We show them how the DES has no care for the lives of the innocent, before finally being driven off by the whirring of the ships missiles warming up.

With a heavy smoke distraction, we manage to escape undetected.

Everyone docking back into the Flying Get, the engineers and medical staff rush to work without hesitation. We all retreat into the rehearsal room to watch the continued stream of the voting process, waiting for our managers to tell us what to do.

I don't know how, but we have to go back! We have to keep showing them what music and entertainment is about! We have to inspire action! If we don't..

Suddenly feeling really dizzy and weak, I lay back on the floor, the cold surface relieving the heat rising in my skin.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Coco shouts, causing my ears to almost ring.

What's wrong with me? Am I getting sick?

"Y/N, you don't look so good! Did you get hit?" Ling asked, worry clearly laced in their voice.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little exhausted is all. Right now we need to focus on getting back to the concert, the universe needs us. Now more than ever."

"Woah," Alela gasped,"You have a really high fever."

Her calm but worried expression deepened as she felt my forehead. Maybe I'm getting sick, but as long as it's not going to kill me it doesn't matter right now.

"We need a plan, and we need it now. We can't just let the hopes of every new colony be taken away before they can even begin." I choked out.

The tears spilling down my face only served to further show how much this concert means to me.

"Guys, look." Sonata whispered.

Before we even realized it, the votes had started pouring in. The votes against come in faster than we even knew possible, but were still slower than the votes in favor. Video footage of every planet voting rolled across the sides of the screen, spilling the hopes fears and other emotions of the people through.

Several of the members and trainees begin to cry, wondering if it's even possible for us to stop this madness. To make a difference when it matters most. A terrifying anxiety falls over some of their faces, and I feel powerless to stop it.

"That does it!" Takamina screams,"We're going back, and we're going back now!"

Tsubasa-San and Suzuko-San emerge from the stairwell, WOTA members in tow, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Tsubasa-San, we-

"I know, Acchan,"She began,"I knew even before retreating that nothing would keep you all from finishing this concert. I have something to show you all."

Clicking a button on her remote, the screen shifts to live messages being sent directly to us from all over! Planet after planet of people protesting against the DES military, and begging us to show them our light! The cries and please of millions filling the room. Begging and pleading for us to save everyone's future!

A stream from Tundrastar catches everyone's collective attention as the girls we had met there appear on the screen!

"Please AKB, show everyone who you really are! Fight their hate with the love and courage you've always shown us before! Please, don't let them take away our hope!"

The kiraras burst into fiery light, completely filling the room we now stand in! Suddenly Aaoka bursts into the room, not even flinching at the blinding light of the kiraras.

"I have a plan! I've been working on a prototype for a glow bracelet that provides a shield for the fans safety! It's not been fully tested yet, but if WOTA can get them to the people, all of you will be able to freely focus on the concert and defeating those warships!"

"Let's do this!" Acchan responds immediately.

Everyone rushes into action! The members reloading and restocking their weapons and ammunition, as the mechanics work to repair the LAS and print out the bracelets! Thankfully, waiting for WOTA to discretely distribute the shields to the fans not only allows the repairs to be finished, but it gives me time to rest and attempt to recover from my blistering fever.

Finally, with only an hour of voting to spare, we spring into action and restart the concert by flying in from above! Even Aaoka, Deborah-Sensei, and another of the technicians go with us! Before the music even starts, I find myself screaming out!

"We are AKB0048, we fight for hope with our love, and we will win this with our shinning hearts!"

The fans begin screaming out once again, as ammunition flies as 'Chance no Junban' begins to play, our kiraras shine brighter than ever before!

"CHANSU no junban tsugi wa kimi ni kuru.  
donna ni maketete mo kondo wa kachi ni yukou.  
akiramenakereba yume wa kanaunda.  
zutto ganbatte kita.  
kimi no doryoku mukuwareru you ni...  
sora wo nagareru shiroi kumotachi no.  
dore ga hayai ka nante imi ga nai to omou.  
kinou no kimi ga deokurete ite mo.  
sono uchi kaze no muki mo kawarihajimeru.  
jibun ni wa nani ga tarinai no darou.  
hitori nayanda toki mo atta.  
dakedo tachidomatte ite mo shou ga nai.  
janken mitai ni un wa meguru mono.  
ima made tsuitenakatta kondo wa kimi no ban da.  
kujikecha ikenai naitecha ikenai.  
nagai fuyu no ato ni wa.  
kimi no haru ga sugu soko ni kiteru."

Sending out targeted EMP waves left and right, I jump, duck, and dodge missiles as we continue our song! Cashel fires one set of glow stick bombs after another, taking children and adults alike out of direct fire!

Tomochin, Coco and Ling fight off the ground soldiers together with most of the successors and trainees that aren't in MECHS, while Alela and Abana pilot the LAS like madwomen!

Aaoka comes out of nowhere followed by the members of WOTA shooting off enormous electronic nets trapping entire Tanks and shutting them down!

Deborah-Sensei and the other technician, start sneaking around the tanks and mechs in order to sabotage them before they can start up again! The carnage from before incredibly hard to look away from.

"mawari no tomo wa hitori mata hitori.  
yume ni tsudzuku kaidan nobotte itta yo.  
tatoe BIRI de mo aseru koto nai sa.  
dokoka de kaze ga fuitara oitsuki oikoseru.  
tochuu de dareka to kuraberu yori mo.  
mirai no jibun shinjirunda.  
kimi no PEESU de GOORU made hashirinukero!  
yume no hou kara wa soppo mukanai yo.  
katte ni kocchi kara se wo mukete shimau mono.  
nani ga attatte sono te nobasunda.  
un wa gamushara no mikata.  
kimi ni dekiru subete no koto wo yare!  
CHANSU no junban.  
itsuka kitto kuru.  
mada saki no you demo.  
tashika ni chikadzuiteru.  
koe ga kakaru made hikari ataru made.  
kimi wa ima made ijou ni.  
donna toki mo kagayaite iyou."

An enormous gate of bending light, opens above the concert venue, shinning and sparkling down on our performance for the universe!

The fans beginning to riot, and fight along side us with their new protective shields, as Takamina seemingly projects her very being through the air and through the cameras to everyone watching! 'Bokutachi wa tatakawanai' begins when Acchan's kirara shields allow her to walk right up to the soldiers, and disarm them with nothing but kind words and her emotions spilling out through her light!

"bokutachi wa tatakawanai.  
ai wo shinjiteru.  
furiageta sono kobushi.  
dare mo orosu hi ga kuru yo.  
nikushimi wa rensa suru.  
dakara ima tachikirunda.  
kono sekai de nagareochiru.  
namida no souryou kimatteru nara.  
minna de wakachiaou ka.  
bokutachi wa tatakawanai.  
asu wo shinjiteru.  
zetsubou no kumo no shita.  
kirema ni aozora sagase!  
kimi ga omou yori.  
hito wa yasashii.  
nani mo akirameru na.  
hohoemi wa taiyou da.  
hietanaka atatameru yo."

Though we're still weak and exhausted, Cashel and I let our weapons down and begin to shine even brighter than before, somehow only being rivaled by Takamina and Acchan themselves!

"Thank you." Takamina said.

Confused, Cashel and I look to one another for a moment before looking back to them.

"You reminded us of something we lost sight of." Acchan remarked.

"We don't fight with harmful weapons, we fight with love."

With understanding smiles, we all look back to the concert venue before returning to the song with a renewed resolve!

Taking each other's hands, we silently agree to give all of our energy and emotion into ending this fight!

"moshi dareka ga mune no oku ni.  
ikari no wake wo tamete iru nara.  
subete wo kiite ageyou.  
bokutachi wa tatakawanai.  
ai wo shinjiteru.  
tada naguriatte itatte.  
toki wa kaiketsu shinai sa.  
tatta hitotsu no BOTAN!  
kakechigaete.  
igamiatta.  
kyou made no fukou.  
yurushiaou yo.  
bokutachi wa tatakawanai.  
ai wo shinjiteru.  
furiageta sono kobushi.  
dare mo orosu hi ga kuru yo.  
RARARA...   
itsuka  
RARARA...   
kitto  
RARARA..."

Coco, Ling, and Tomochin sing hand in hand, tears of love running down their faces! Alela singing whole heartedly from within her LAS with Abana as they protect everyone!

Every member giving their all for the audience, and for the future!

Takamina suddenly nods at Acchan before flying back to me.

"I'll take the warship in the right and Acchan the one on the left, and you," she smiled,"Can take the one in the middle."

Somehow, I understood exactly what they were saying even without words, as our collective glow merged into one enormous light! Thankfully, Cashel's encouraging smile when he let go of my hand have me the push I needed to follow through.

With love and determination, the three of us fly towards the warships, singing out our hearts and souls! Our mass of kiraras shielding us from their enormous guns as we fly closer still!

'Kibou ni Tsuite' takes over as the previous song ends, and I can feel my body becoming like light! The kiraras following me through the vessel reflecting my light through the massive warship and into the bridge where the leader came face to face with this impossible shine coming from within me!

"sono te nobashite mo.  
ima wa (ima wa) todokanai yo.  
bokutachi no yume wa.  
motto (motto) tooku ni aru nda.  
yozora no hoshi datte.  
nan'okukounen no kanata.  
kurayami no saki ni.  
kagayaku mono.  
kibou ni tsuite.  
boku wa katarou.  
na mo naki shijin no you ni (you ni).  
atsuku (atsuku).  
kimi ga namida ni.  
kureteiru nara.  
nagusame yori mo.  
yagate (yagate) shiramu (shiramu).  
sora o katarou ka?  
ai o sagashite mo.  
sugu ni (sugu ni) mitsukaranai yo.  
jibun no hou kara.  
dareka (dareka) ai shitemiru nda.  
konna hiroi sekai.  
unmei ni michibikarete.  
tatta hitotsu dake no.  
hikari o mita."

The adults manning the warship, faced with my compassion, watch as I sing my heart out to them! Eventually becoming overcome with tears and retreating away, the Center Nova hate shinning above us!

Returning to the rest of the members everyone watch as the enemy retreats, dropping their weapons as pillars of light shine down on everyone!

One last missile launches straight at Cashel, but we don't shy away as I protect everyone from the blast with the shield feature Aaoka implemented into my new arm! The last of the soldiers finally backing down!

"kibou ni tsuite.  
boku wa katarou.  
toshioita suifu no you ni (you ni).  
fukaku (fukaku).  
kimi ga nanika ni.  
kizutsuita nara.  
teate suru yori.  
noboru (noboru) asahi (asahi).  
boku wa yubisasou.  
hito wa daremo minna.  
akiramete raku ni naru yo.  
dakedo yume wa itsumo.  
se o mukenai.  
kibou ni tsuite.  
boku wa katarou.  
na mo naki shijin no you ni (you ni).  
atsuku (atsuku).  
kimi ga kotae ni.  
mayotteru nara.  
tachidomarazu ni.  
aruki (aruki) nagara (nagara).  
kibou ni tsuite.  
boku wa katarou.  
na mo naki senshi no you ni (you ni).  
itsuka (itsuka).  
yume o kate ni shite..."

As our final song ends, the last of the votes come through, our kiraras multiplying and shining like a galaxy across the city!

As the announcement of the bill's rejection rings through the air, cheers and screams of joy following immediately after I finally pass out from the fever taking over.

We finally did it, we saved the future for everyone.  
  
  
  


 **Translations and Videos**  
 _Choose Me!_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/chooseme.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/1BVBbhd6um0  
*sorry the video is a little difficult to watch motion wise, but it was the best one*

 _UZA_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/uza.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/baWbKyTxiIM  
*the formation is different because of fewer people, but the choreography is clearer here than the MV*

 _Jabaja_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/jabaja.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/GzJSP9eHtNs

 _Chance no Junban_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/chancenojunban.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/s_2Uz2Z9IkA  
*WARNING I COULDN'T FIND ONE WITHOUT BACKGROUND FLASHING*

 _Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/bokutachiwatatakawanai.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/ZLnAQjql4vg

 _Kibou ni Tsuite_  
https://www.animelyrics.com/anime/akb0048/kibounitsuite.htm  
Video  
https://youtu.be/ScYmtGalkm0  
*Because I could only find cosplay dances and couldn't pick between them respectfully, I decided to just use one of the anime video! Hope that's okay*


	29. The First to Succeed

**Author's Note: I will leave links to English translations and videos to the songs I used at the chapter's end.**

**Y/N's POV**

_It's time to wake up. It's time for our souls to come together._

My eyes slowly open, to what looks like.. stars? I rub my eyes gently before they finally adjust to the lowlight, and I realize I'm in some kind of crystalline cave system. Where am I?

"You're awake."

I turn my head to see Suzuko-San gently smiling down at me, when I remember who I spoke to before waking up.

"I'm.. becoming a successor?" I ask quietly.

She smiles at me, nodding gently in response. I can feel an ocean of different emotions flow in my chest as a smile spreads across my face. Among the many wonderful feelings, confusion.

"Why.. am I succeeding her? Her personality was so different to mine." I ask cautiously.

I watch her think for a moment before looking back to me.

"She was the kind of person who never truly gave up hope. Even after losing so much and living through terrifying things, she always saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Even in the midst of losing pieces of herself she didn't think she could live without, she found peace and hope. She always saw the future as being just as bright as she was willing to work for. Blinding."

She gently replaced the damp rag on my forehead before continuing.

"Succession is about your soul being so similar to one of the original members, that they essentially align. It's not who you act like on the outside, it's who you are in your core that determines who you succeed."

My tears blurring my vision, I smile back at her with pride at how far we've come. How far we are still going to go.

"You have a big show coming up tomorrow,"Tsubasa-San happily sighs,"Are you ready to transition into your new name?"

~~

Overjoyed, I step onto my LAS stage as I finish doing my hair for the show! My friends have been dancing their hearts out and shinning so bright just for me, and I can't wait to introduce who I've grown into!

With a smile and a self assuring nod, I fly out over the stage, while the lights are shut off and my mic finally turns on.

" _Thank you all so much for being here for_ _my_ _succession today_ _,"_ I happily begin," _For coming to see_ _my succession_ _'Y/N's New Light!' Today!_ _"_

The crowd cheers as I try not to get choked up!

"One year ago today, I became a trainee for the 80th generation of AKB0048. I've gone through more ups and downs than I could ever count to get here! I've laughed and cried with my teammates. Bonded as only best friends can while sharing every moment with all of you! The fans we all love so indescribably much!"

The fans joyously cheer, still shaking their lights in excitement for my succession reveal!

"Until now, you've known me as y/n.And now I hope you'll love me just the same, as I take on my new name in succession!"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, I'm finally ready!

"It's so wonderful to meet you all again!"

The lights come back to life, revealing me standing in my new member's uniform!

"As Mayu Watanabe MK 4!"

The audience explodes into familiar cheers of love and support, holding signs and banners congratulating me on my succession! 'Sayonara Crawl' starts up as I begin dancing and flying around the room, the successors dancing on the stage behind me!

"SAYONARA KUROORU aoi umi kirakira  
anata no yaketa kata ga.  
nami wo wakeru.  
SAYONARA KUROORU konna ni suki na no ni  
sunahama no kimochi wo.  
wakatte kurenai.  
natsu no ijiwaru.  
ORENJI no marui BUI ga ukabu.  
yuuei kinshi no ROOPU made.  
tsuretette hoshii kedo.  
muri yo.  
anata mitai oyogenai shi...  
TAORU ni kurmatte chotto suneteta.  
taiyou no SHIIZUN wo.  
hitorijime shitakatta.  
setsunai KUROORU nakisou yo nanda ka...  
anata wo oikaketai doko made demo...  
setsunai KUROORU himitsu no akogare.  
suieibu no renshuu kanaami kara miteta haneru tokimeki.  
gakkou no PUURU to wa chigau.  
otonatachi no unabara.  
jiyuu tte itsumo hirosugiru ne.  
ROMANSU no saki ni susumenai wa."

Looking over to the other successors, I continue to dance and sing in almost disbelief at being a successor, thanking my fans with my love for always supporting me! The happy glow of my kiraras emphasizing the overwhelming joy this day brings!

"anata wa ano hi no.  
shounen no mama.  
zutto dare to kisotte.  
doko e mukatte oyoideru no?  
SAYONARA KUROORU aoi umi kirakira.  
anata no yaketa kata ga.  
nami wo wakeru.  
SAYONARA KUROORU konna ni suki na no ni  
sunahama no kimochi wo.  
wakatte kurenai.  
natsu no ijiwaru.  
omoide KUROORU sugiru natsu.  
itsushika.  
suhada no mizugi no ato kieru you ni.  
omoide KUROORU donna ni suki demo.  
yume wo miru HAATO ni sanso ga tarinai koi no ikitsugi.  
wakatte kurenai.  
kidzuite kurenai.  
kaze wa tameiki."

When the first of my two songs ends, I give one last fly around before going to dance along side the other successors for 'Position' to start.

"watashi wa doko ni iru no darou?  
tadashii ibasho ga wakaranai.  
dareka no kage ni sou umorete shimatterunda.  
gyougi yoku narabu oozei no hitotachi ni magirete...  
jibun kara chuushin e ugokitai yo.  
atama wa wakatte mo dou sureba ii?  
kami yo koko de nani wo motomeru?  
hikari kagayaku sonzai no tame ni...  
hito wa nani wo yumemiru?  
donna watashi wo kitai suru no ka?  
aa mou hajimatteru yo.  
(atarashii yoake atarashii jidai)  
kawaranakya ikenainda.  
Position wo sagase!  
watashi wa doko ni irubeki nanda?  
nandomo jibun ni toikaketa.  
nozomareru basho tada doko ka ni  
sagashitakatta.  
me no mae wo fusagu sono kabe wa takasugite jama da.  
arakajime kimerareta FOOMEESHON!  
subete wo kowasu nara dou sureba ii?"

Somehow dancing with the successors feels so easy and so right! Like I'm home! Like I'm with my family!

As soon as that thought crosses my mind I spot my sister, my father, and Britney out in the crowd, cheering just as loud as the day we first performed on Azurestar! I can't help but wink and wave as I dance through this song with the other successors!

"kami yo nani wo shitte iru no ka?  
mienu chikara to unmei wo kirau.  
minna nani wo wasureru?  
kieta dareka wa akirameta no ka?  
saa mata maku ga agatta.  
(atarashii nakama atarashii sedai)  
kore kara ga miseba nanda.  
Position wo sagase!  
kami yo koko de nani wo motomeru?  
hikari kagayaku sonzai no tame ni...  
hito wa nani wo yumemiru?  
donna watashi wo kitai suru no ka?  
aa mou hajimatteru yo.  
(atarashii yoake atarashii jidai)  
kawaranakya ikenainda:  
Position wo sagase!  
kami yo nani wo shihai suru no ka?  
mada massara na kono saki no katachi.  
minna nani wo osoreru?  
soko ni jibun ga inai sekai.  
saa mata ichi ni tsukou ka?  
(atarashii hikari atarashii kaze yo)  
watashi kara sakebitai yo.  
Position wo kaero!"

Our final song comes to and end and everyone comes together for a bow, me doing a separate bow right after! As the cheers continue I openly promise to shine for them like no other has ever shined before, and reminding them that I'm still aiming for the top! For Center Nova, just as Takamina and Acchan do! Just as Cashel does!

The other trainees rush to the stage to share hugs and excitement as the curtains finally close, allowing everyone to share smiles and laughter once again!

"Cashel!" I smile,"You'd better hurry up and become a successor too, so you don't fall behind as my rival!"

The wide smile on his face as confirmation of his challenge acceptance, as the rest of our team gathers in another group hug!

This year has been the craziest year of my life, but our adventure is just beginning!

**_ ~The End~ _ **   
  
  
  
  
  


**Translations and Videos**  
 _Sayonara Crawl_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/sayonaracrawl.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/B5w5Tx_W1WI

 _Position_  
http://stage48.net/studio48/position.html  
Video  
https://youtu.be/9FTQ4t54o2Y  
*Caution, there are several parts including the beginning, where the lights flash with the beat*


End file.
